An Enemy of Yesterday
by PiperBAnne
Summary: Ensemble Story: The hostage situation how it should have been. Focus's on the Vets and an enemy from Robin's and General Hospitals past.
1. Chapter 1

-1Hour 1

Metro Court Restaurant

The hospital benefit was in full swing by the time Alan and Robin made it to the Metro Court. There was a difficult case concerning a child that Alan wanted Robin's opinion on. Entering the party they smiled at each other and parted ways. Robin to her cousins and Patrick, Alan to Monica and Emily.

"Hey you made it." Monica gave her husband a hug and a kiss. "I was getting worried."

"Sorry, there was a case at the hospital that needed to be resolved tonight. Robin consulted, so it will all work out."

"That's good. Jax was just about to make the announcements about donations. Do you have a speech prepared?"

"Always my love." he smiled at Monica.

The party guests were socializing amongst each other. Some of the most notable faces of Port Charles were in attendance tonight. Carly and Jax were talking to waiters near the kitchen door. Jason, Sam, and Sonny were talking over by the fireplace. Liz, Lucky, Lulu, and Luke, were sitting at a table. Luke however, looked like he was already thinking about leaving, but then Tracy shot him a look from her corner. Emily and Nikolas were sitting already drinking wine with Alexis, and Mike was trying encourage Bobby to have a dance with him.

"How did the consult with Alan go?" Patrick asked Robin as she reached out and grabbed some Champaign from a passing tray.

"Well, I will probably be seeing her again, but for now, both her and her parents seem to believe that just because their daughter has HIV, doesn't mean she can't have a life. We mostly talked about the different cocktails and possibilities." Robin downed her Champaign in one shot. It never got easier. Knowing what she herself had gone through, and then having to tell others that they will have to go through it too. For healthy patients living with HIV, the mental issues come before any physical ones.

"Well for tonight, we are just going to have fun, and not think about the looming illness's and deaths that await us tomorrow. " Patrick responded. Robin however, still did not look relaxed. Actually, she looked tense and started to look around.

"Robin?" Patrick asked, trying to get her attention.

"Something's wrong." Robin replied walking away from Patrick. She started to walk around the room calmly, trying to pin point where the feeling of dread was coming from.

Jason noticed Robin wandering around the room obviously trying to figure out something. It wasn't often that he had seen that look on her face, but when he did, it usually wasn't good.

"Something's wrong." Jason whispered to Sonny.

"What?" Sonny leaned in for Jason to whisper.

Jason still had his eyes focused on Robin as she stopped to think. "I don't know, but I think something is about to happen, and it's not good."

From across the room, Robin and Jason locked eyes and he nodded his head. Even though her feeling hasn't been resolved, it was somewhat subdued by the reassurance that Jason realized it too. As she made her way over to Jason and Sonny, the elevators opened, and a cold shiver went down her back. There with a small army of nine masked men with automatic weapons, was Grant Putnam, unmasked with an evil smirk on his face. Robin smoothly reached the table with Alexis, Emily, and Nikolas and sat down. In the time it took for the men to come off the elevator, the guests to scream or gasp, Robin expertly grabbed the reading glasses from Alexis purse and tied her hair back. She sat there looking calm, but her heart was pounding against her chest wall.

"Good evening, Port Charles. It is so great to be home!" Grant exclaimed holding his weapon in the air while his men secured the elevator and stairwell. "Now I know you don't know me, but we are going to old friends by the end of this night. You may all sit down in the closest chair. While my men make sure none of you try anything heroic." Grant looked around the room, but didn't take notice of Robin. He did however, take notice of the Quartermaines sitting at their table.

"Oh, how nice to see you all again. I was hoping you would be here tonight." Grant said to Alan, Monica, and Edward. Ned was not sure he knew what was going on.

"Who let you out of the Looney bin, Grant?" Edward said forcefully.

"Ah Edward. You know my type, can't keep us locked up for long. But like a nice wine hidden away in a cellar, I aged gracefully. Can't say the same about some of you though." Addressing Alan and Monica.

"What do you want?" Alan asked.

"I'm not sure yet Alan, but when I do, you all will be the first to know."

Grant left the table to talk with one of his men. "My men will be coming around the room. I want all cell phones, possible weapons and jewelry. They will search you, so if some of you pretty ladies don't want to be touched, I would do as they say." Grant walked over to the bar.

"What does he mean he doesn't know?" Ned asked.

"Grant Putnam is a crazy lunatic who doesn't have to have a reason to do anything. I wonder how he got out?" Monica asked looking around.

"I don't know, but where's Robin?" Alan asked.

Edward spotted her over with Alexis. "She's over at the Cassadine table. Looks like she's still a smart little cookie. Last I saw, she didn't wear glasses."

Alan gave a sigh of relief. "At least she is smart enough to try and stay unnoticed, unlike some…." the Quartermaines turned to watch Carly try to mouth of at Grant.

"Who do you think you are, coming in here and disrupting my Hotel. Do you know who I am!" Carly spat in his face. Jax was by her side, trying to get her away from the intruder. She however, would not listen.

"So sorry, but no I don't know who you are, and I can assure you, it would make no difference." Grant answered, then quickly grabbed Carly by the neck with his arm and placed her in front of him like a shield. One of his men kept a gun on Jax to keep him back, and another had to push Sonny back into his seat. While applying pressure to choke her, Grant once again looked at the Quartermaine table. "Now would you please tell this little troublemaker that I have no problems with hurting or killing a woman."

Alan looked at Grant and then at Carly. "Do as he says Carly. You wouldn't be the first woman he has tried to kill or has killed in this town." Carly stopped struggling for the moment and Grant pushed her towards Jax. Grant went back to pouring himself a Brandy from the bar.

"You're a psychopath." Carly gasped, trying to catch her breath.

"I'm not a psychopath. I'm a sociopath. There's a difference. See, a psychopath is insane. He can't distinguish between wrong and right. A sociopath knows the difference. He just doesn't have a conscience, you know? So he doesn't care." Grant answered taking a sip from his Brandy. "I have missed a good liquor." He looked back at Carly and smirked. "You however, I will rightly judge, are a psychopath. You also have the look in your eyes of time in a mental hospital yourself. Am I right?"

"I thought you said you didn't know me?" Carly was finally feeling fear.

"I don't. But I know many people like you. Now, enough small talk. Let's find out who I have the pleasure of doing business with this evening. One by one, I want you all to tell me and my men your names. Lets start over here." Grant pointed at the Cassadine table.

They all looked at each other and Nicolas nodded his head. "Nikolas Cassadine…Emily Quartermaine."

"Another Quartermaine and the Cassadines in attendance. This will be fun. Please continue." he said, eyeing Robin at the table with a little suspicion. "Bianca Morgan" Robin replied with a perfect French accent, catching the attention of the others in the room, especially Jason and Patrick. Grant studied her closely for a moment and then looked to Alexis. "Alexis Davis, she answered.

"Good we shall continue to the next table." Grant said walking over to the Spencer table.

Nikolas, Emily, and Alexis looked at Robin, but she just slightly shook her head and watched Grant.

"Lulu Spencer, Luke Spencer, Bobby Spencer, Mike Corbin, Lucky Spencer, Elizabeth Webber Spencer."

Grant smiled at Luke. "Luke. So glad you could make it. You are one of the people I was hoping to see."

"Grant Putnam. I'd say you are a sight for sore eyes, but then I would be lying." Luke replied.

"Heard you had fun with Faison the last time he was around Port Charles."

"Didn't end well for him."

Grant turned to the other person at the table he recognized.

"Ah, Bobby. How nice to see you." Grant smiled at Anna Devane's friend.

"Can't say I feel the same at seeing you Grant. But you never were one for pleasantries."

Bobby replied.

Grant just smirked and continued on to the next table. "And who might you three be?"

"Sonny Corinthros, Sam McCall, Jason Morgan."

"Morgan? Any relation to the beautiful Bianca over at the Cassadine table?"

Robin and Jason locked eye's. "She's my wife." Jason lied. Patrick closed his eyes over at the next table.

"What a lucky man you are then. Morgan, Morgan, Morgan." Grant chanted in thought. "That wouldn't be the Morgan's related to the Quartermaines would it?"

Jason looked over to the Quatermaine table. "Lila Quartermaine is my grandmother."

"And that would make you Jason Quatermaine. You were at boarding school the last time I was in town."

"Sorry to have missed it." Jason dryly replied.

"No worries. We have tonight. Moving on."

Grant walked over to the next table, which held familiar names, but not faces.

"Patrick Drake, Noah Drake, Tracy Quartermaine."

"Tracy of course. They ever elusive Quartermaine. And Noah Drake, your reputation proceeds you."

"As does yours." Tracy sneered.

At the last table, Grant stopped at the younger generation. "Ah children, your names please?"

"Georgie Jones, Maxie Jones, Dillon Hornsby Quartermaine."

Grant just looked at the girls and then turned back to the first hostage to cause trouble.

"Since I did take everyone else's name, I guess you can tell me who you are now." Grant told Carly and Jax.

"Jasper Jax."

Carly just continued to stand there looking at Grant.

"Really. Are you going to be stupid enough to make me wait all night? I could just shoot you, then it wouldn't even matter." he replied holding his gun on Carly.

"Carly Corinthros." She replied since Sonny was her longest marriage of her three that resulted in other last names.

"Thank you. Now here is what I want everyone to do. I would like the Quartermaines and Spencer's to remain on that side of the room. Anyone else, please move to this side of the room. Except the Jones girls of course."

Robin looked worriedly at her cousins who were moving towards the fireplace end of the dining hall as she herself made it over to the opposite side of the room. Before she could get there however, Grant crabbed her by the arm. "You are a Quartermaine by marriage, so you belong on the other side of the room dear." Grant took the time to look Robin in the eyes and stared in thought. "What's your maiden name?"

Robin glared at the man. "Soltine." she replied changing the last letter of the last name of her Grandmother and the old woman he killed. Grant pulled her closer, almost intimately. Robin held the stare, not wanting him to know she both hated and feared him.

"I like your wife Morgan." Grant stated without looking at Jason. "Maybe I will keep her in my company." Alan, Monica, Bobby, and Edward all looked apprehensive, while Jason looked on with anger and murder in his eyes.

"Just leave her alone. She isn't who you want." Jason reasoned. Not knowing that she was someone Grant Putnam was interested in seeing again.

"Oh I think I could want her." Grant said. "She does remind me of someone though." Grant released Robin who shakily made her way over to sit between Jason and Alan. Jason looked at her with a reassuring expression, but Alan wrapped his arm around her and brought her closer to his side. Jason would protect Robin with his life if he had too. Alan knew that. He also knew however, that there was more going on here then Robin being held hostage by a random man, as Jason probably thought.

"You ok?" Jason asked Robin, who was resting her head on Alan's shoulder with her eyes wide open, staring at nothing.

Robin just nodded her head.

Bobby scooted closer to Alan, Jason, Monica, and Robin. "Jason, whatever you do, that man can not find out who Robin is." she stated. Bobby placed her hand on Robin's head and spoke low. "Hey honey, why don't you sit behind us all against the wall. It will keep you out of site." Robin didn't reply.

Jason looked on concerned. He snuck a look over at Putnam who was instructing his men to tie up everyone on the other side of the room, and then back at Robin and his father. "What's wrong with her. She was fine a minute ago."

"She'll be ok." Alan replied softly, more to the young woman resting on his should then Jason. "She's just adjusting. Give her a few minutes."

"Alan, I have seen her in worse situations. She has never gone into shock like this before." Jason pleaded.

"Jason, just let Alan handle it." Monica said trying to calm her son.

"Jason, I know Robin is strong. She has adjusted and overcome a lot of pain in her life." Bobby said. "But that man over there…" she nodded towards Grant Putnam "is the only one to have ever broken her mentally. She'll be ok once she digests what's going on. Robin? Luv, we're going to play a game. You know that game your parent's used to play with you?" Bobby asked trying to use Anna and Robert's old tactics for keeping Robin calm and smart about her dangerous situations. Robin nodded her head. "Good. Robin we're going to play that game ok? Your name is Bianca Morgan, and that man Grant Putnam won't be able to hurt you. Do you understand?" Robin nodded her head again but didn't verbally respond, which was what Bobby was looking for.

'The only one to have broken her mentally' keeps running through Jason's head. He never thought anyone could really break Robin's strength. Even if she claims that at times she is covering up her pain, she still had the strength to keep on hiding it. He wanted to take Robin in his arms and never let her go. Hold her so close until she was hidden from the pain that he was now seeing on her face.

"We have to keep his attention away from her." Monica said. "If he comes over here and she is still like this, it will bring unwanted attention."

Alan gently moved Robin so she was now leaning against Jason. She instinctively, burrowed her head into his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Jason, I want you to scoot back until you two are against the wall. We'll try to keep his attention away from you." Jason just nodded. He quickly realized that he knew nothing about what was going on here. Grant Putnam was obviously an old acquaintance of the Quartermaines, Spencer's, and Scorpios.

The older group sat in chairs or on the floor, and kept the younger ones in the back on the floor. The back row included Georgie, Dillon, Maxie, Lulu, Lucky, Emily, Liz, Robin, and Jason.

"What's going on?" Lulu asked Georgie and Maxie who were watching their cousin.

"We're not sure." Georgie replied.

Robin continued to lay against Jason's shoulder. Her eyes were open, but her mind was elsewhere.

………………………………...

Flashback

1988

Filomena Soltini let the man into the Lavery home and shut the door. Robin walked out of the kitchen. "Well hello. Are you the phone repair man?" Ten year old Robin asked.

"I am indeed the phone repair man and whom might I ask are you?"

"Robin." she replied with a smile.

"Robin? Well Robin, do you know much about how phones work?"

"Oh yeah. You speak in one end, and your voice pours, you know, through the wire and then it comes out the other end."

Filomena laughed at Robin's description as Grant Continued to play around with their phone.

"It's a bit more complicated than that. I got a wonderful idea." Grant said putting the phone down. "Why don't I take you out to my truck, and show you my equipment?" he asked Robin.

"Hey that'd be neat." Robin Smiled.

"Oh no, no, no, no." Filomena said walking around to the other side so she was standing between Robin and Grant. "I'm afraid I can't permit that. I am sorry."

Grant sighed and nodded his head. "Well in that case I too am sorry." he said walking towards Robin. "What are you….what…" Filomena tried to ask as he grabbed Robin around the waste and lifted her up. "Come on Robin. we're going for a little ride"

"What are you doing, leave her alone." Filomena screamed as both Robin and she struggled with Grant. "I'm going to call the police."

"Let me go." Robin screamed.

"Your not going to call anyone." he said to Filomena through the struggle and pushed her to the side. Robin screamed as Filomena's head crashed into the table and she fell to the ground.

Robin continued to scream until Grant shook her hard.

"Shut up. Shut up, do you hear me. I said shut up. I have been waiting a long time for this Robin. Your not about to walk away from me now." Grant moved to carry Robin away when Anna entered the front door.

"Put her down." Anna said. "You put her down right now."

"Let go of me." Robin struggle in his arms. Grant put her down while looking at Anna.

"Go in the kitchen Robin." Anna told her daughter. Robin ran into the kitchen.

END FLASHBACK

………………………………...

Luke leaned towards Bobby, who just scooted back to her seat. "What's wrong with little Scorpio?"

"You don't know?" Bobby asked Luke surprised.

"What? Is it Putnam? Last time I saw him, Robin wasn't even an idea in Roberts head." Luke was a little upset that he wasn't as informed as he would like to be about everything.

"Oh Luke, I forgot you weren't here." Bobby started and then stopped when Grant returned to their side of the room.

"Now that I have the people who are useless to me out of the way, lets get down to business shall we. Now, where is Robert Scorpio?" Putnam asked. When no-one answered he turned to Luke.

"Luke?"

"He's dead Grant. Died years ago, at the hands of your old boss Faison." Luke lied.

"Now Luke, I know that's not true. My sources tracked him here not too long ago. He was seen on the news during an unfortunate outbreak of a deadly virus." Grant Putnam informed them. Letting them know that he was not as out of the loop as they would like.

"Fine." Edward bellowed. "He was here a year ago, but he left. It was too hard for him to stay in Port Charles he said."

"Now that, Edward, I find hard to believe. Don't forget I was married to your cousin for awhile. I know when you are blowing hot air."

"He's telling the truth." Alan cut in. "His daughter died during that outbreak. It was the first time he had with her in fifteen years and she died shortly after he came out of hiding."

"I don't believe you yet. But I still have a way to get his attention."

"And how is that?" Tracy asked not pleased with her current situation.

"Number 2, please bring in our guest." A masked man, now known as number 2 walked into the room. Beaten at his side, was none other then Anna Devane.

"The same way I did last time." Grant answered.

END HOUR ONE


	2. Chapter 2

-1Overwhelmed

HOUR TWO

Outside in the Street

"What do we know about the situation?" The mayor asked Mac who was ordering his men into positions around the building and creating a barricade so the media doesn't get through.

"There has been no contact yet. We actually don't know how long everyone has been locked up in the restaurant. The man at that desk said that my niece and Dr. Alan Quartermaine went up, and then a group of men. That was an hour ago. No-one noticed anything was wrong with the elevator or stairway until I tried to go up a half hour ago. All I do know is that they are locked up there, and there are explosives on the outside of the stairwell door. I believe the outside fixture is just a warning and we have no way of knowing if there are explosives on the other side even if we disarmed our side." Mac let out in a quick explanation. He was worried about his "daughters" and about his niece.

"Try to make contact with someone up in that restaurant. We don't want to another disaster on our hands like we did with the Port Charles Hotel fire." the mayor said and walked away.

"Yes sir." Mac mumbled.

"Mac!" Mac turned to see Felicia trying to get passed the security line.

"Let her through, let her through."

The officers let Felicia through and ran over to Mac. "God Mac. What's going on?"

"We're not sure yet. No one from upstairs has come down, the elevators are locked, no one has called, and we can't get through to anyone up on the top floor." He explained.

"Why don't you just go up the stairs?" She asked.

"There's explosives wired to the door." He admitted reluctantly.

"Mac." she gasped. "Maxie and Georgie are up there too."

"I know. So is Robin. Half the town is up there." Mac looked at the package she was carrying.

"What's that?"

She lifted up the package and handed it to him. "It was on our doorstep when I left the house. It's addressed to Robert. I was just going to give it to Robin tonight. I figured she would see him before we did." she explained. It was easier to ramble about something as insignificant as a package, then it was to think of her daughters, and someone she thought of as a doctor stuck in an unknown situation.

"It's for Robert?" Mac took the looked at the package. "There's no postage or return address." He commented.

"What are you thinking?" Felicia asked, going into detective mode.

"Have you heard from Anna at all? Robin commented that she hasn't seen her in awhile."

"No. The last time Anna left she said she just had to check on something for a few weeks."

Mac nodded his head. "Cruise!" he shouted out at the detective.

"Yeah boss." Cruise said running over.

"I want you to get this package cleared for me. Make sure it's not dangerous to open."

"Sure thing." Cruise took the package and ran off to his car. To get the package inspected he had to go back to the station.

"Mac, what are you going to do now?" Felicia asked when he turned back to her.

Mac looked up at the building and the police helicopter that was flying around. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number he never let himself forget. "I am going to call in an old friend."

………………………………...

The Metro Court Restaurant

Everyone just looked at Anna in shock. Most of them have never seen her so beaten. Bobby, however, remembered how Anna looked the last time Grant kidnapped her in place of Robin. Grant pulled over an empty chair, then pushed Anna into it facing her friends. "The Quartermaine's were just telling me how your sweet Robin died last year. Is that true?" Grant asked. Anna just remained silent looking ahead.

Grant grabbed the hair on the back of her head and pulled back so she was looking up at him. "We both know that's not true, don't we?"

Anna spit in his face, "Go to hell." she said. Grant slapped her hard across the face.

Luke yelled out to distract him "Hey asshole. If you have Anna, knowing Robert will come, kick your ass and save the day….what do you need with us?"

"Always the comedian, aren't you Luke?" Grant stepped away from Anna, walking towards Luke. "If Robert, for some reason, doesn't get here so I can finally kill him, I will kill his family and friends. Then he will be eaten away by guilt, hunt me down, and then I can kill him that way. Either way, Robert Scorpio dies. Other than that, it's always more fun to have an audience. There are also others in this town that I would like to get revenge on. Robert wasn't the only one who had a part in destroying my life."

"Cry me a river, why don't you." Luke replied.

"Fine you have Anna, Roberts ex-wife, and Luke, Robert's best friend. What do you want with us?" Tracy commented from her chair. She just sat there with her arms crossed against her stomach.

"You are just unfortunate to have Quartermaine blood running through your veins. Your family, your cousin Celia, welcomed a man who stole my identity and took my place, while I was laying in a hospital, unaware." Grant explained. Tracy wasn't in town during the Grant Putnam and Celia marriage. Or should he say Grant Andrews. That was the name his double used when he couldn't use Putnam.

"Fine you have the people who screwed you over during your oh so enjoyable glory days. What are you going to do with the rest of us?" Maxie forced out.

He looked at Maxie and then Georgie. "You may not know the history, but your value to me, is double the value of Luke. Do you know why?" Grant asked.

"Maxie!" Georgie exclaimed in a whisper. "What are you doing?"

"It's such a shame children today don't know anything important about the history of this town or its people. Do you know what the DVX is Maxie?" Grant questioned.

"I am going to take a guess and say it doesn't stand for anything we care about." Maxie returned.

"Let's put it this way, your dad is in the WSB. Well the DVX is his enemy. It was the DVX that tried to erase my life and give it to someone else, so that he could destroy people like your father, and Robert Scorpio."

"So we are all responsible for things we really had nothing to do with? That's insane." Maxie yelled.

"He is insane, Maxie." Georgie tried to get her mouthy sister to stop talking.

"How about this. I am a bad man, who has been sitting around for years building up rage for the people I interacted with in this town. You are being held guilty by association. In the end, the past doesn't matter. I am the one with the guns, and I am just going to do whatever the hell I feel like. Is that ok with you Ms. Jones?" Grant glared at her and walked away.

Grant walked away from the group and over to his men. Monica slowly crawled over to Anna's chair. Anna was just sitting there with her head down.

"Anna?" Monica asked trying to get a look at her friends bruised face.

"I'm ok. I forgot how much he punches like a girl." Anna joked.

"But he always seems to succeed in making you look like you've been run over by a truck." Bobby commented.

"That's cause I do nothing but fight with him. Robert did always say I needed to learn when to fight and when to wait it out." Anna looked around for a moment and then back to Monica who was trying to determine if any bones in Anna's face were broken. "Is Robin here? What did he mean about you telling him she was dead?" Anna winced at Monica's prodding.

"She's fine. She's in the back with Jason." Anna looked for the wayward Quartermaine. She first made eye contact with him, then looked at her daughter. She realized she didn't see her on her first glance around the room because Robin's head was facing away from her, hidden in Jason's chest. Anna made a move to get up but Luke stopped her.

"If you go over there like I know you want to, Grant is going to figure out who she is. So far she has just been sitting there. She told Grant her name was Bianca Morgan. Jason is claiming that she is his wife." Luke explained the situation.

"He knows she's not dead Luke! He has been sticking his nose into our business ever since he broke out of the sanitarium!"

"Even if he knows or doesn't know, currently he has not realized that Robin is actually here." Alan commented. He knew Anna was worried.

"Why isn't she looking at me?" Anna asked in a whisper. She looked over her shoulder to make sure Grant was nowhere near them. He didn't get his hands on Robin all those years ago, and she wasn't going to let him get her now.

"Anna, what did Robert or Duke tell you about what happened with Robin while Grant held you captive?" Bobby asked.

"Robert said she was worried about me. That she was upset about Filomena and withdrew herself from everyone for awhile." Anna remembered. "Both him and Duke said she got better and that I should just worry about getting better so I could go home to her."

"When Sean and Duke found Filomena and Robin, Robin was catonic. I'm afraid Duke and Robert smoothed it out a little so not to worry you. She was hospitalized at GH. No-one could get through to her, I think all she wanted was you. It was probably a shock to her, after the initial adrenaline of seeing him again wore off." Bobby tried to explain. She wasn't a psychiatrist, but she was Robin's nurse for the time she spent at the hospital. She remembered, when Duke or Robert weren't out searching for Anna, they were pleading for Robin to acknowledge them. Monica, Alan, Bobby, and Edward remember how broken Robin looked those few weeks in the hospital. Edward fondly remembered Lila asking him to go with her to visit the little girl who captured her heart.

"I'm going to kick his ass." Anna said, referring to her ex-husband.

"You can do that AFTER he gets us all out of here." Luke broke in. He didn't know that about Grant and Robin, but now that he did, it made him more determined to help his friend take out the trash when he arrived.

Unbeknown to them, Everyone else on their side of the room was also listening to the private piece of Robin's history. Jason closed his eyes, hugged Robin tighter, and kissed the top of her head, breathing in her scent. She always commented on seeing her Grandmother die, of being in danger because of her parents lives, but she never delved into the facts, and how it effected her. Now Jason was starting to figure out that Robin likes to feel safe, because in the end she never really is. His life, the life he expected her to live with him ten years ago, was the last thing she needed.

Robin heard the sounds, but her mind was still reliving the nightmare she hasn't had since she was a little girl.

………………………………...

FLASHBACK

"Go into the kitchen Robin." Anna said.

Robin ran into the kitchen and looked around. She saw her new puppy Jiggs eating his food. Wanting to keep him safe, Robin started to drag him to the back door.

"Get out of my house!" She heard her mother yell from the living room.

Reaching the back door, Robin opened it and forced Jiggs out into the backyard. She paused for a minute, trying to decide whether or not she should run, and then turned back into the kitchen. She hid for a moment in the kitchen closet until she heard a crash from the living room.

In fear for her mother Anna, Robin ran to the door that led to the living room and looked out. Robin watched from the door as her mom and Grant fought each other. She stepped out of the kitchen and into the living room, watching her mother intently. Her mom noticed her from across the room.

"Robin, get out of here!" Anna yelled.

Robin ran back into the kitchen, hiding once again in the closet while she heard the screams of her mother, then she heard silence. She tensed up at the sound of the kitchen door opening. The possibility of the intruder being Grant and not her mother kept her in the closet. She jumped when she heard the backdoor bang against the closet door. The last thing she remembered hearing was the strange man say, "Aren't you the lucky one. The bait has changed, but the game remains the same."

Anything after that always got foggy in Robin's head. Broken images of a trashed living room, and her Grandma laying on the floor bleeding, were all she saw.

But now, she was hearing something she never did with those images. She was hearing her mother's voice. Like a light in the dark, Robin was drawn to it."

END FLASHBACK

………………………………...

Robin's head shot up from Jason's chest. She looked at him confused for a minute, remembering the feeling of him kissing her head and hugging her tight, but not knowing why. She broke eye contact with him and looked around. Understanding of the situation was sinking in as she remembered where she was. Again, she heard her mother's voice. "I'm going to kick his ass!"

"You can do that AFTER he gets us all out of here." she heard Luke say.

"Mom?" Robin asked herself.

Jason pulled her close to him again and whispered in her ear. "Grant just showed up with her not too long ago. You were a little out of it, but she knows you are here. Luke told her that you gave an alias when Grant asked for your name. Alan and Edward however, tried to convince him that you died a year ago."

"But that was when it was just me." Robin tried to explain. "I didn't want him to be able to use me to get to my father. But now that mom is here, I don't want to leave her alone to be the bait."

"Robin, I am getting the impression that he plans on using more then just your mom to get your dad's attention. I also know, that your mom would not want you to put yourself in danger." Jason whispered low as he noticed Grant preparing some type of media equipment, and moving back to their group.

"It's always my fault." Robin said.

"Nothing's your fault Robin." Jason leaned his head against the wall behind him and looked up.

"If I would have just gone with him when I was younger, mom would have been ok. He would have gotten revenge on my dad. Meaning he wouldn't be here right now."

"You can't try to take the blame for something you don't have control over." Jason placed his hand on the side of her head and gently placed it back against his chest. He listened to her breathing as his attention was drawn to the vent above his head for a moment, and then back to Grant as he once again addressed the group.

Grant, carrying a camera on a tripod, set up station in from of his favorite hostages.

"Planning on capturing memories Grant?" Luke asked.

"Oh I am sure I will have no trouble remembering this evening Luke. I plan on making it unforgettable. This…" he said lifting up the tripod "is for the enjoyment of people who aren't with us."

Grant was trying to set up the camera so it got the perfect view of his hostages, while his men were hooking up wires to a computer. On the other side of the room, another group was doing the same with another camera.

Dillon noticed that they were having trouble setting everything up, and that Grant couldn't get the camera to stay at a certain angle. "Your doing it wrong" he commented from his place in the back.

"Really now?" Grant answered.

"You have to tighten the side knob at the top for it to stay slanted like that. Your men also just put the Video wire into the Audio slot, and the Audio wire into the Video slot. It's color coded for your generation you know." Dillon said.

"You then, Dillon Hornsby Quartermaine, have the honor of being our camera man tonight. Come here."

Dillon got up staring at Grant, and paused realizing who he just offered to help.

"You better get started on fixing my equipment Dillon or you will get a bullet in the head." Grant warned.

Dillon nodded and started to correct the mistakes they made with the video feed and camera.

"Isn't technology wonderful? Just a few wires, the internet, a camera, some bribes and voila….instant entertainment for everyone else in town. Get ready people.." he said gesturing around the room. "You're all about to be on Port Charles TV. I am sure another network will take it from there and broadcast it even further."

"It's done." Dillon said.

"Good, lets see who's watching." Grant gave the other cameraman the signal and they both turned on their video feed. "Would you do the honors Dillon?" Dillon looked at his family for a moment and then pushed Enter on the computer.

They were now Live on all of Port Charles local channels. Cutting off any other news broadcasts.

END HOUR TWO

You can find the Flashback scens here:  



	3. Chapter 3

-1Hour 3

ON THE STREET

"Commissioner!" One of the reporters yelled from a news van.

Mac looked over at them, "Keep them back!" he yelled to his men at the barricade.

"Commissioner they have taken control of the stations!" the reporter yelled back.

Mac turned to his officer. "What are they talking about?"

"I don't know sir." The officer said.

Mac walked over to the reporter. "What's going on?"

"The men up there in the Metro Court have just taken over all of the news broadcasts! They're on TV!"

Mac quickly maneuvered under the barricade and ran to the news van. There on the screen was the image of half of the hostages. "This is being shown live?"

"Yes sir." the man who usually controls their live feed said from his position in the van.

"This is incredibly unoriginal Grant!" Mac heard and saw Luke yell from his position on the floor. Of course he was referring to when he did the same.

Mac gestured to one of his men, Officer Williams. "I want you to get us a portable TV."

"I'm on it." Williams said and walked away.

"Is there anyway we can cut the feed from being Broadcast live? I need to see what is going on up there, but we can't have everyone else seeing it." Mac said.

"I don't think we can do that." the reporter told Mac.

"Can't? Or you don't want to?" He asked. Knowing this kind of video was a reporters dream.

"If we cut the feed, even though I don't think we can with their set up, there is no way to just broadcast it to you." the man in the van commented. "We can't isolate this because no one down here is controlling the signal."

"Oh my God!" Felicia exclaimed from her position behind Mac. She followed him when he ran to the news van.

"What?" Mac turned to her.

Felicia pointed to the screen where the image of Grant Putnam could now be seen in front of the Camera. "It's Grant Putnam."

"Felicia who is Grant Putnam?" Mac asked losing his patience.

"Grant Putnam kidnapped Anna Scorpio in 1988. Killed Filomena Soltini and tried to kill Celia Quartermaine." The reporter commented. When Mac and Felicia looked at her confused she explained. "Hey, I may be young, but I studied all of Tiffany Hills news stories before applying for this job!"

"Fine! So this is an old enemy of Anna's?" Mac asked Felicia.

"No. He was an enemy of Robert's. Robert put him away in a sanitarium after he tried to kill Celia Quartermaine and her husband Grant Andrews, who was a DVX imposter of Grant Putnam. But the real Grant was the crazy one! When he came back to town later, three years before you got here, he stalked Robert and his family. Sent odd messages and riddles before he finally made a move. His original target was Robin, but Anna got in his way. He took Anna instead. Long story short, Robert found them and sent Grant back." Felicia tried to explain the history. Maybe it was a waste of time, but Mac was in the minority group of adults who knew who Grant Putnam was.

"He's the one from the Snowman case?" Mac remembered reading that file, but names were blacked out.

"Yes" Felicia finished, and looked back to the TV screen where Putnam was smiling with an evil look on his face.

"Good evening Port Charles." Grants image spoke from the small TV. "For those of you who don't know me, my name is Grant Putnam."

………………………………...

METRO COURT RESTAURANT

"Don't worry Commissioner." Grant said looking at the camera. "I am not going to kill anyone on live TV." There was a sigh of relief throughout the room. "I'll be sure to turn off the camera when I choose my first victim." Grant finished. He walked over to the chair Anna left in favor of the floor, and turned it to face the camera. "I would like to introduce my first hostage of the evening, Miss Anna Devane." Grant pulled her up by the arm and tossed her into the seat. "Now all of you at home must be wondering, what is he doing? Why is he doing this? The answer is easy enough. I was wrongly accused and locked away. The one responsible for these crimes? Robert Scorpio. The others you see behind me aided him in this mission, even if they didn't know it."

"You weren't wrongly accused of anything you bastard! You have killed innocent people!" Anna yelled. Grant wrapped his arm around her from behind. With one hand choking her, and the other placing his gun against her temple, he looked at the camera.

"I was the wronged party. Anyone that died in my pursuit of justice is not my fault." he said.

"You killed your own brother years before Robert locked you away!" Anna replied trying to breath through his hold on her neck. Grant squeezed harder until she couldn't breathe at all.

"My first demand of the evening is this, Commissioner Scorpio. I want you to find your brother, and bring him here. If you try calling this floor again without him, then his lovely ex wife here dies. There is a security camera outside of this building. I can see everything you do out front. Only when Robert is here, will I negotiate. If you cut the power to this building, I will throw someone off of the terrace. If you attempt to enter the building by helicopter, I will throw two people off the terrace. My first two choices are Georgie and Maxie Jones, so choose your next course of action carefully. " Grant released his hold on Anna and shut off the camera.

………………………………...

OUTSIDE

Mac leaned against the truck and closed his eyes. "Mac?" Felicia asked in fear. "What are we going to do?"

Mac sighed and opened his eyes. "We better find Robbie."

"Do you know where he is?" Felicia asked knowing that all Robert Scorpio did recently was just disappear without notice, and then return like he never left.

"No. But I already called someone earlier who can help us, Sean. I called him cause I felt like I was in way over my head with the girls in there, and I'll be damned if I hand control over to Lansing or the Mayor. He is probably already on his way, so I can't call him for another half hour." Mac said.

Mac turned back to the inside of the news van. "Can you play that back?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. I want to see exactly who is up there."

………………………………...

Grant turned off the camera and walked over to one of the big gym bags that his men placed in the middle of the room.

Anna watched him cross the room. "You can't seriously think you are innocent." she stated. While he ignored her she turned back to her friends.

"We have to find a way to get out of here." she said.

"He'll let his guard down sometime. That will be the time to move in on him." Luke commented.

"No offense to you two." Alan began. "But some of us aren't as young and agile as we once were."

"Speak for yourself!" Edward chimed in. "I don't care how old I am compared to that imbecile. I am not going to let him terrorize my family!"

"Daddy don't. Let Anna and Luke play Cloak and Dagger. They live for this kind of stuff. They abandon their children just at the idea of a rush." Tracy retorted.

"Tracy, sweetie, I know you mean that as a compliment and you're mad at me for leaving town, but shut up." Luke tossed back to his wife.

"You're right I'm sorry. Anna you had no control over your little excursion." Tracy apologized to Anna ignoring Luke.

"Thank you Tracy." Anna said reluctantly not wanting to get in the middle of one of Tracy and Luke's bickering games.

Behind the adults Robin scooted over to the other side of Jason so she could reassure her younger cousins who were just threatened indirectly. "Hey guys, Uncle Mac won't let anything happen to you." she said.

"Mac's not up here Robin." Maxie said in a whisper. "He can't help us here."

"Mac won't break the rules Grant Putnam gave him if he knows it will get you hurt. Other then that, if we all just remain calm and quiet, I nothing should happen to you."

"What are we supposed to do then? Just sit here and let him do whatever he wants?" Lulu asked.

"Lulu, I know we don't like it when our parents go head first into dangerous situations, but they are actually really good at it." Robin answered Lulu. "The only problem is, that knowing Grant Putnam, he is going to use you guys…"Gesturing at Lulu, Maxie, Georgie, Dillon, Emily and Lucky. "to keep our parents in control." she finished.

"What about you Bianca?" Lucky said her alias is a way that asked her what that was all about.

"I have already had a run in with Grant when I was younger." Robin said unsurely. "When he first came into the room, I didn't know the scale of his plans. But I swear, if he attempts to hurt any of you, then I will let him know who I am. If he doesn't figure it out on his own. Hopefully, that will take the attention off one of you."

"Robin, I am not just going to let you hand yourself over to that guy." Jason chimed in.

"Unfortunately, I agree with Jason. That would be a bad idea. Right now, you are probably the safest. Don't go putting yourself in danger." Lucky told her.

"Let's just hope our parents haven't lost their touch." Robin answered.

………………………………...

On the other side of the room, there were similar conversations of what they should do. Carly, Sonny, Sam and Jax were actually sitting together. The gunmen tied their hands behind their backs to the base of an over turned dining room table.

"This is all Robin's fault!" Carly exclaimed for the millionth time it felt like to her companions. When she got an idea in her head, she never let it go.

"Carly, Jason is over there pretending to be her husband, and even I don't think it is her fault!" Sam replied in frustration.

"Obviously it is important for her to remain anonymous. If you keep mumbling her name every two minutes, then they are going to find out who she is. Do you want Jason to know you were responsible for that?" Sonny tried to reason with her.

"Jason would thank me!" she replied.

"Carly, the Scorpios have a lot of enemies. Most of them are in the same business as Sonny. I have heard bits and pieces about Robin's past concerning her parents. Any connection Robin has to this man would be similar to Michael running into Faith Roscoe again when he is older. Would you wish that on your son? No. So I don't think we should wish it on Robin, or blame her because this guy obviously doesn't like her family or the Quartermaines." Jax informed her.

"Her parents are in and out of town so randomly, there was no other reason for him to come here tonight other then Robin." Carly said.

"Shit." Sonny cursed.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Carly's right. Why else would he come to a Hospital fundraiser if he is mostly after the Scorpios?" Sonny asked.

"You think he already knows Robin is here?" Jax asked in return. "But he had Anna with him already. Maybe he just came here because of everyone else he wanted."

"It's too much of a coincidence." Sonny said. "He seems crazy, but not stupid."

Patrick, Noah, Mike were tied to another table. "How you holding up?" Noah asked his son who hasn't taken his eyes off of Robin all night.

"Fine." Patrick mumbled.

"Patrick. Don't worry about Robin. She'll be fine." Noah tried to reassure his son.

"Dad, we are all tied up over here, while Robin is pretty much sitting in the line of fire."

"Jason won't let anything happen to Robin." Mike told Patrick.

"Even if he is supposedly trying to help her. I don't like the idea of him anywhere near her." Patrick stated. He was jealous that the first name Robin thought of to claim as hers was "Morgan."

Noah looked around and laughed. "Dad what can possibly be funny about this situation?" Patrick asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I don't mean to laugh. I just find it nostalgic is all. I didn't realize how boring Port Charles was without Robert and Anna around." Noah laughed.

"Dad, this is not helping." replied Patrick annoyed at the obvious humor his father found in this situation.

"I know, I know." Noah said laughing. "When this is all over, just remind me to tell you about the old days in Port Charles."

Mike looked over to Noah and then Patrick. "Is he alright?" Mike asked Patrick concerned about Noah.

"Yeah. I guess I never knew my dad liked to find humor in dangerous situations." Patrick said astounded.

………………………………...

OUTSIDE

"Mac!" Detective Cruise yelled out to his boss as he ran from his vehicle. In his hands was the package Mac sent him off with earlier. He ran up to Mac and handed him the package. Felicia looked on in interest. "After it was cleared through the scans, the squad opened it just to make sure it was safe. Your not going to like it." Cruise told him.

Mac opened the flap on the box. The first thing he saw was a white card, with letters in red ink printed on it. A shiver went through Mac's body when he read the message. "This robin won't sing in the spring. Devil will have her." passing the note over to Felicia, Mac looked through the box. Inside, he found clipping after clipping of any news article that mentioned Robin or her parents. The most recent one was written just last week, praising her efforts in the latest fundraising event for patients at General Hospital. Looking up at him from the black and white picture was Robin's smiling face.

END HOUR THREE


	4. Chapter 4

-1HOUR FOUR

OUTSIDE

"Mac? What is it?" Felicia asked looking over Mac's shoulder. "Oh my." she said.

"There has to be years worth of articles in here." Mac explained. "The earliest is a gossip column inquiring as to who the little girl Robert Scorpio and Anna Devane have been taking care of belongs to." Mac shook his head. "I knew Robin was important to a lot of people in this town. I just never realized how much the papers followed her life."

"Well. Anna and Robert were both very influential people. Before they died, and more so after, people looked to Robin as a reminder of them." Felicia explained.

"We have to get in there." Mac stated.

"The fact that you haven't found a way to get that maniac out, shows me how much the PCPD has changed since my days." a voice said form behind.

"Robbie" Mac said turning around, looking at his brother.

………………………………...

INSIDE

"Mr. Putnam. Robert Scorpio has arrived." said the masked man watching the security camera feed.

"Good. Let the games begin."

Robin turned her head to look at her mother. Anna did the same. Mother and daughter watched each others eyes fill with worry and relief. Wondering what was going to happen next.

………………………………...

"I leave town for a few weeks, and everything has gone to hell. This is the second time I have had to clean up some Port Charles disaster. " Robert commented.

"Don't make me hit you again." Mac retorted. "This one is because of you. Where have you been?"

Robert looked over towards the box sitting on the trunk of the police car and walked towards it. "Did he send this?" Robert asked going through the articles about his family.

"At this point, no one else could be suspect. The note that came with it were like his old ones he sent to you before." Felicia told her old friend.

"Robert where have you been?" Mac asked a second time frustrated.

"I was following Anna. Who was following Putnam." Robert answered reading through some of the articles.

"You knew he was up to something and you didn't warn anyone?" Mac asked. "How could you do that?"

Robert put down the papers and turned back to Mac. "Both you, my daughter, and my ex-wife have harassed me about stepping out of your lives to keep you safe. The second I step back into it, this kind of thing happens. Don't tell me again that I should be more involved in your lives."

"Robert, Anna and Robin won't blame you for this. They'll just be happy that you're here now." Felicia said.

Sean came up behind the group talking on his cell phone. "Yes honey. No, we don't know anything yet. I'll call you when I see Robin. Give little Anna my love. You too. Bye." Sean hung up his cell and addressed the group. "So what's the plan?"

"These two have been too busy fighting to come up with one yet. Hello Sean." Felicia gave her old friend a hug.

"I am supposed to call him when you got here." Mac said to Robert. "He is watching the security cameras, so he knows you're here. Did you see his video feed?"

"Yeah, it was on the televisions as we were walking through the airport. It doesn't seem like he is toying with Robin at all. That's a good thing so far. Anna can handle what he throws at her for now." Sean said.

"Our main concern needs to be EVERYONE up in that restaurant. I have the mayor breathing down my neck. I can't sacrifice everyone for Robin, Anna and the girls. It wouldn't be right as the police commissioner and Robin and Anna would hate me for it. That is why I called you Sean." Mac explained.

"Almost makes me miss the days when Luke was Mayor." Robert joked to Sean and Mac.

"Do you want me to have a breakdown?" Mac said to Robert.

"Ok gentlemen. First things first, as Anna used to say. Call him." Sean gestured to the phone. Robert walked over to the phone and noticed, on the TV one of the officers set up, that Putnam had once again started the live entertainment. Putnam was just holding the phone smirking into the camera. Robert knew he was waiting for him to call. "Bastard" Robert mumbled. "What's the number?"

"It's automatically connected. Just pick it up. Have you been out of the game so long that you don't know protocol anymore?" Mac harassed his brother.

"Mac why don't you and Robert just calm down. It's not going to help anyone if you two are fighting." Felicia said rubbing Mac's back with her hand.

Robert picked up the phone. "What do you want Grant?"

………………………………...

INSIDE

"Robert Scorpio. Been a long time hasn't it. So sorry to hear about your loss. Must have been hard losing your daughter right after you found her again." Grant said watching the screen behind the camera that was focused on Roberts face. He also had him on speakerphone.

Robert didn't want to make any reactions to what Grant was saying, knowing he was watching him. Mac however, turned his back and looked at Sean and Felicia confused.

"I should have let you fall off that cliff Grant. What do you want now?" Robert asked again.

"When you pulled me back up off the ledge, I told you I would come back and make you pay. You should have listened to me. I want the same thing I have always wanted revenge. Only this time, I am including others who had a hand in destroying my life."

"You deserved to be locked up. You are only proving that to the authorities once again. Won't you ever learn?" Robert asked.

"I was a victim of the Port Charles system. In this town, you are only guilty for your crimes if the people in charge make it so. What about Grant Andrews? The man who was committing fraud by prancing around town with my face and life. He was a DVX agent. A trader to the United States, and in a town where the WSB was prominent, he got away with it all. How does that work AGENT Scorpio? How about your darling ex-wife Anna?" Grant grabbed Anna again and placed her near the camera's. She looked beyond pissed.

"You leave Anna out of this." Robert said.

"Why? She is another example of the JUSTICE system in this town! Isn't it true that she was a double Agent for the DVX when she met you at the WSB? Another trader allowed to walk away because Robert Scorpio let it. I see that Sean Donelly has joined you all down there. He is another example of a trader. How about your brother Malcolm? I know all about his past as well. Port Charles chooses their commissioners poorly."

"We have all paid for our sins." Anna lashed out.

"And I haven't? Let's not forget about your dear Duke Lavery. That man should have been locked up, states evidence or not! Instead he got to live his life, and even marry the one of the town's commissioners! Well for as long as he got to live. I guess he did pay for his sins. It just wasn't the police force who took him down."

"Don't talk about Duke." Anna said looking at Grant with hatred. Off in the corner, Robin had tears in her eyes.

Ignoring Anna, Grant continued. "Over there." he pointed to the other side of the room. The camera followed showing Nikolas Cassadine and Alexis Davis tied to their table. "You now have the Cassadine family walking freely around this town. Didn't they try to freeze you all? At the table next to them, you have the current town mob boss. Why isn't he in jail? Did your darling daughter fight for him like your dear Anna fought for Duke? As much as I toyed with her already, saying I know nothing about her, lets look at the towns quack, Carly Corinthros. How is it she has not been locked away for her crimes? Is it because she was the mother of a Quartermaine grandchild, the wife of the mob boss, or the daughter of Anna's best friend Bobby Spencer? Of course everyone in this room had a crime or two that they should have paid for. But they haven't. And I resent that I was locked away for trying to undo the wrongs that were done against me." Grant finished pushing Anna back to the others. Luke caught her.

"That was quite the speech Putnam. But you still haven't told us what you are going to do. Hey Robert." Luke said to Grant, and then to the speakerphone.

Grant looked back to the camera. "I am going to make Robert pay, by making all of his friends pay for their sins." Grant turned off the camera and hung up the phone.

………………………………...

OUTSIDE

"We have to get up there, now!" Robert said to his brother and friend.

………………………………...

INSIDE

"You want us all to pay for our sins? Who made you judge and jury." Ned said. He has been the quietest of the bunch so far.

"What gave Scorpio the right to be mine?" Grant answered.

"Just take his friends then. We don't have to be here." Carly said from her position.

"Sure you do. You are just another criminal in this town who has gotten away with your actions while a Scorpio was in charge. I will only release one of you."

"Who?" Lulu asked from her corner.

Grant looked over to 'Bianca.' "You."

………………………………...

OUTSIDE

"He has that place wired to blowup." Mac said. "Do you think he is going to do it soon? He must have a way out for himself."

"I would say it's a suicide mission." Sean answered. "His points are that he has nothing because Robert and Andrews took his life away from him."

"My girls are up there Sean. They never did anything." Felicia cried.

"What's this about Robin. I saw her up there. With these latest articles, there is no way he didn't recognize her." Robert said.

"He's playing a game." Sean said.

"Fine, but I am not about to let him kill everyone up in that restaurant. He can't mean to end it all so quickly." Robert argued.

"He might." Sean stated.

………………………………...

Robin looked up at Grant confused. "I am not leaving these people here." Robin said in 'Bianca's' French accent.

"You choose death over saving your own life?" Grant asked.

"What about these children." she said pointing to Lulu, Maxie, Georgie, and Dillon. "They can't possibly have done anything worth death."

Grant thought for a moment and the nodded. "Fine, I will let them go as well. I have Lulu and Dillons parents. Anna will be enough for Robert and Mac. I want you all to walk towards that door. My men will let you out one by one. The explosives aren't armed yet."

Lulu, Dillon, Maxie, and Georgie go up and walked to the door. Robin remained in place next to Jason. "Aren't you going to move?" Grant asked again.

Robin looked around. Meeting Jason's eyes, Anna's Patrick's, Sonny's, Alan's, Luke's, Emily's, Lucky's and Nikolas's. "There are so many people here who don't deserve to die. What about the Drakes? You know nothing about them!" Robin argued. She took hold of Jason's arm tightly.

"I don't care who they are. They will just be a casualty. I won't release those four young children unless you go." Grant argued.

Robin looked back up to her cousins by the door. Jason tilted his head down and whispered in her ear. "We'll be ok. Go."

Robin looked over to her mother who nodded at her. Robin got up and walked towards the door. "One at a time gentlemen." Grant told his men. "One every five minutes. Beautiful Bianca will be last."

………………………………...

OUSIDE

Fifteen minutes have passed. Robert, Sean, Felicia, and Mac were getting impatient. The bomb squad was working on the doors, and the engineers were trying to find a way to override the lock on the elevator. They all jumped when the door opened out without exploding and sighed with relief when they saw who exited.

Lulu, Maxi, Georgie, and Dillon walked out of the stairwell. Georgie and Maxie ran towards Mac and Felicia who engulfed them in their arms. The camera crews and photographers were shooting, fighting to get closer. "Oh my girls." Felicia cried. "How did you get out?"

"He let us out." Lulu told Mac and Felicia.

"Mom, he let Robin out too. She was using an alias. He let us all out one by one. Every five minutes. We all waited in the stairwell for each other, but Robin never came down." Georgie cried. "He's going to blow up the restaurant." Maxie stated.

"Move everyone back. Away from the hotel. NOW!" Mac yelled to his men.

"Sean we need to go up." Robert stated.

"The bombs were just armed!" One of them men working on the door yelled running. "We didn't know they weren't until the kids came down, but they are definitely wired to blow now."

"Can't you do anything?" Robert yelled.

"No. It's too late."

Felicia grabbed the kids and ran them across the parking lot. "My dad is still in there!" Lulu yelled.

As soon as she got them across the street, sounds of explosions filled the air. All of the hotels stairwell doors exploded. Sounds from high up concluded that parts of the Restaurant did as well. Everyone on the street fell to the ground trying to stay clear of falling rock and plaster from the hotel.

Right before panic and chaos broke out was a moment of silence and disbelief.

END HOUR FOUR.


	5. Chapter 5

-1HOUR FIVE

Ten Minutes Ago

The MetroCourt

Robin watched as Maxie walked through the door. By her count, Grant was actually letting them leave every two minutes instead of five. As she stood there she made eye contact with Patrick and his father. When Patrick mouthed "I love you," all she could bring herself to do was give a sad smile and nod. When Robin looked back at her mother tears fell down her cheeks. She looked around, taking in the site of everyone she loved, thinking that this could be the last time she see's any of them alive.

"Your turn." the man by the door said.

"I can't." Robin cried.

Grant turned to her. "Go now Mrs. Morgan."

"No." Robin said with more confidence.

Grant walked over to Jason and put his gun to his head. "If you don't leave now, you will have to watch your husband die instead of wondering if he will when the bombs go off. Move now!"

Robin made eye contact with Jason and shook her head. She couldn't keep the sound of her sob from coming out of her mouth.

Jason looked at her. Really looked her in the eyes deeply, communicating emotion for the first time since they broke up. "Go" Jason told her softly.

Robin turned towards the door and opened it, feeling one of Grants men at her back.

"Make sure she goes down the stairs." Grant ordered his man.

Robin only made it a couple of steps before she heard the door shut behind her. She turned to fight with her follower, only to have pain explode in her head, making everything go black.

………………………………...

"Good now I can continue with my plans." Grant commented as his men quickly finished packing everything up.

"Leaving so soon?" Luke said. "It's quite the anti-climax if you ask me."

"Oh Luke. You have no faith in me. I would be insulted if I cared about your opinion." Grant responded. He walked to the kitchen doors, where his men have been exiting with their equipment and turned back to his prisoners. "It's been a nice reunion, don't you think? Oh and Anna….if you live, tell Robert I won the first round."

Anna looked on from her position on the floor, not confident to fight with the three men still in the room holding weapons on the party guests. "You haven't won this round yet." she replied.

"No?" Grant smiled sadistically. "You should never have let Robin walk out that door."

Quickly, Grant exited the room and the gunmen followed. Anna jumped up and ran to the kitchen doors only to find them locked. "No! You bastard." She kicked the door, but they would not budge. She looked around frantically, trying to find something to knock the doors open. As she was doing that, Jason was investigating the explosives on other door that Robin just walked through.

"How's it look?" Alan asked from behind Jason.

"Not good." Jason replied.

"Let me see." Jason looked at Alan with a incredulous look on his face.

"I have had a little experience with explosives Jason." Alan commented as Jason stepped away.

"Yeah, while he was trying to blow up his wife and her lover. Your criminal behavior did come from somewhere, you know." Edward said to Jason.

Monica came up behind Edward and watched Alan. "Maybe you should have someone else look at that. Experience doesn't equal expertise."

While the Quartermaine's were arguing over the explosives on the stairwell door, Emily, Lucky, Luke, and Liz were untying the other hostages. Mostly everyone was looking around, wondering about how much time they have until the explosives go off.

Patrick caught a frantic Anna by the arm as she was rushing over to the stairwell door. "He knew it was Robin?" Patrick asked her.

"Obviously." Anna replied moving away from her daughters boyfriend.

"Wait, what are you going to do? We have to do something to help her!"

"What do you think I am doing Patrick!? Get everyone to huddle near the back wall where we all were just sitting. If the explosives go off, the most damage is going to be to the immediate areas near them, and there are none on that wall." Anna walked over to Jason who once again was trying to disarm the door, with his family arguing behind him. "Move." she demanded. At first Jason looked like he was going to argue, but after seeing the look on her face he moved.

"That has to be one of the smartest things you ever did." Luke said to him as he watched Anna try to disarm the door.

"I don't think even Jason is dumb enough to fight with Anna." Ned replied.

Jason just ignored them. His concentration remaining on Anna's hands as they moved around the explosives.

"You all better move to the back wall. If this thing blows, you are all standing in its path." Anna commented while she was deciding which wires to remove.

All of the Quartermaines minus Jason moved to the other side of the room with the rest of the hostages. He knelt down beside Anna. "Not that wire. I have seen a setup like this before. That one is a trigger." he said.

Anna didn't even break her concentration as she responded to him. "I know, thank you. You shouldn't be kneeling there."

"I want to help." he replied.

"You're going to get yourself killed. Go to your friends and family."

"And if you get yourself killed, what am I supposed to say to Robin? That I couldn't help her mother because she was too stubborn?"

"If you dated my daughter as I have heard, you should be used to the Devane-Scorpio stubbornness."

"Robin never used it while trying to disarm a bomb." Jason shot back.

"Doesn't mean she couldn't, but my sweat luv wanted to be a doctor. There got it." Anna slowly pulled the explosives from the door and opened it. Just as she did, the sounds of explosions came from the stairwell, rapidly moving up. Jason grabbed Anna, moving as far as he could from the stairwell door before they were forced to the ground. Jason covered her. The scene was similar to when he covered her daughter from an explosion in the past. Around them, the explosives in the restaurant went off as well.

………………………………...

OUTSIDE

All of the hotels stairwell doors exploded. Sounds from high up concluded that parts of the Restaurant did as well. Everyone on the street fell to the ground trying to stay clear of falling rock and plaster from the hotel.

Right before panic and chaos broke out was a moment of silence and disbelief.

"No!" Lulu yelled before trying to run back into the hotel. Dillon grabbed her to hold her back. "Let me go. My whole family is in there!"

"Get them out of here!" Mac yelled to his men pointed at Lulu, Dillon, Maxie, Georgie and Felicia.

"I am not leaving!" Lulu said to the officer who tried to get them to move back.

"Lulu, lets just get out of their way. You can still see what is going on from back there." Felicia gestured to the steps. Reluctantly, Lulu followed.

Sean, Mac, and Robert were now going over the best ways to evaluate the damage. "None of the stairwells are intact. It will take too long to inspect the elevators, so we are going to have someone go in by helicopter. The balcony doesn't seem like it was caught in much of the explosion. We will have to be careful though to be sure. We don't know if it's a trap. For all we know, Putnam will be standing there armed and ready for us." Mac said.

"That sounds like a plan to me." Sean said. "Lets get on it."

………………………………...

INSIDE

"Jason! Jason come on wake up." Sam was crying to the unconscious form of her boyfriend, laying sideways on the floor.

Jason slowly opened his eyes, first seeing Sam and then turning his attention to the women laying on one of his arms. "Anna?" Jason carefully moved his arm out from under Robin's mother, turning her onto her back. "Monica!" Jason yelled for his mother who was looking at a gash on Edwards forehead. The old man was trying to swat her hands away. Alan was looking at Luke's broken arm.

Monica looked over to Jason and then turned to Alan. "Alan, go look at Anna. I'll take care of the others." Monica said indicating to the other injured. A quick glance around the room, right after the dust settled, showed that most people escaped with just minor breaks, burns, concussions and gashes from falling and flying plaster.

Alan kneeled by Anna on the floor and opened Anna's eyes. Using the pen light he always kept in his pocket, he tried to determine if she suffered any severe head injuries. There was physical evidence of head trauma. The right side of her head was bleeding, but since bleeding head wounds look worse then they are, Alan wasn't too worried. He did however, call for a second opinion, "Patrick or Noah, come here." Alan called out to the other Dr. Both Drakes come to look at Anna. "What do you think?" Alan asked.

Noah repeated the same actions as Alan while Jason watched, with Sam clinging to his arm. "Minor concussion. Looks worse then it is I think." He said trying to determine the source of the blood coming from Anna's head.

"If you continue to poke around Noah I will be forced to reciprocate the pain your causing." Anna mumbled with her eyes still closed.

"Well hello beautiful. We haven't had a chance to catch up. I have been a little tied up." Noah smiled as Anna opened her eyes.

"Beautiful my arse." Anna said in reference to his term of endearment and her current state. She sat up slowly closing her eyes again at the dizziness, and winced at the pain in her body. "Do you play football Mr. Morgan? I doubt Jason Quartermaine ever did, but you tackle like you do."

Jason looked at her blankly. All he could think to say in response to that was, "Sorry."

"Anna you shouldn't move." Patrick said as Anna tried to sit up.

Anna just looked at Patrick, then continued to get up. "My ex is the one who likes to milk his injuries like a child. You will find that I am quite the opposite." Anna said to the youngest Drake. When she was completely on her feet, Jason reached out to steady her while she swayed.

"Since when? And if you don't listed to the Dr. you are going to fall right back down." Roberts voice said from the balcony doors.

While Alan, Patrick, Jason, and Noah were looking over Anna… Robert, Sean and Mac propelled from the helicopter onto the balcony.

Robert walked over to Anna. His eyes moved over her face and body taking in all of the evident injuries she has acquired after the last time he saw her. Carefully, he took her into his arms letting himself feel that she was safe and sound for now. Another crisis survived. Anna pulled back and looked at Robert.

"Did Robin make it down to you?" she asked.

Robert looked at her in shock for a minute. "No. When the others made it down, we thought he kept her up here."

"He didn't. He made her leave." Jason responded from Sam's side behind Anna.

"How long after she left did the stairwell explode?" Mac asked.

"Eight minutes, I think." Alan answered.

"Is that enough time to make it down? It should be, if she ran." Sean said.

"He sent someone to make sure she went down. But he told me before he left that I should not have let ROBIN leave. So he knew who she was this whole time. He planned to have her go out that door." Anna said.

"The stairs are completely collapsed. Where did Putnam exit?" Robert asked.

"He went through the kitchen." Patrick answered.

"Carly!" Jason called. When she turned from keeping Jax and Sonny from fighting over something, Jason asked "Where would Grant exit after he went into the kitchens?" Carly hesitated for a moment. "The service elevator." Jax answered for her.

"Ok we need to get everyone out of here before we search to see if Grant is still in the building. We don't know if this room is stable." Sean addressed the group.

"The explosives were carefully placed. I don't know if he was trying to kill us, or scare us." Anna said.

"Or killing Robin while the rest of us panic for a way out. Ignorant to the fact that we let her fall into his trap." Patrick chimed in depressingly.

"There is that." Sean replied.

………………………………...

The rescue helicopters took less then hour to evacuate the stranded from the hotel restaurant. All of the other hotel guests were safely evacuated hours ago. (Forgot about them, LOL.) After the Port Charles hotel fire, local rescue departments learned to have enough helicopters on call or available for evacuations.

On the ground, search and rescue were digging through the piles of rubble that littered the stairwell that was used by their only unaccounted for hostage. As they worked, Robin's friends and family were waiting close by. The men of the group were trying to figure out Grant's runaway plan to distract them from the waiting.

"If he went down the service elevator, he would have come out the back, but we had men back there." Mac pointed out.

"He could have taken this exit to the parking garage. That still leaves the question of how he and almost a dozen men got past us all." Sean included.

Robert looked over the map closely, and then at something out on the street. "The sewer."

"What?" Mac asked.

"The sewers in this area are large enough for someone to stand up in. He could have easily snuck into the parking garage and into the sewer. We didn't have any men in that part of the building." Robert explained.

"They found someone!" Anna exclaimed.

They all watched while the rescue workers came out with a body bag. All of their hearts jumped in their throats. "No." Anna whispered. Robert grabbed onto her shoulders from behind as she crouched down and cried. "No, no, no, no, no. Not my baby. Not Robin. Robert please tell me it's not our luv. It can't be Robin. Please you have to go and see if it's Robin. I can't…I can't do it."

Robert just nodded his head, squeezed her shoulders and looked up at Patrick. "Do you remember what she was wearing? Uh…accidents like this…the casualties aren't usually identifiable just by looking at their faces." Robert explained with tears in his eyes. Mac and Sean stayed back. Patrick nodded not trusting his voice. Everyone watched as they walked over to the body bag. One of the rescue workers reached for the zipper, but Robert stopped him. Instead, Robert's hands took his place. He paused, looked to see if Patrick was prepared, and moved the zipper down. All the other's could see was the brown hair that was matted to the head of the body. Robert and Patrick just stared down at the woman. Patrick let out a sob and nodded his head. Noah rushed over to his son as Patrick turned around and collapsed, vomiting on the street. Robert zipped up the body bag that housed his daughter and turned to Anna. Anna lost consciousness after the look in Roberts eyes confirmed her fears.

Behind the group grieving together, a figure stood in the shadows of the alley. Jason watched as Anna fainted and Mac caught her, crying into her unconscious shoulders. Jason felt tears falling down his own cheeks.

………………………………...

Two Hours Later

General Hospital

Anna awoke to find herself laying in a hospital bed. It took a minute for everything to come back to her. When it did, she curled herself into a fetal position and cried for the loss of her daughter.

She felt Roberts arms wrap around her as he climbed into the small bed behind her. "Is it true?" she asked.

Robert sighed and brushed the hair away from her face. "They are still running a DNA test. Her fingerprints weren't viable. But so far, from what we could identify…It's our luv. I'm so sorry." Robert cried.

………………………………...

In the basement of the hospital wandered two people who couldn't openly grieve with Robin's family.

"Are you sure about this?" Sonny asked Jason as they walked toward the hospitals morgue. Usually DOA were taken to the county morgue, but her family thought it would be best to bring her to the Hospital she loved first.

"Yeah. I have to…Sonny I have to see what he did to her." Jason replied.

"Me too man. Me too. We will get him. Even if it means working with the WSB we will get him. And then we can all take turns making him pay for taking her away from us." Sonny declared. His voice cracking from the pain he felt. Pain from grief and pain from the guilt he had when he thought about how he treated her.

When they arrived at the morgues doors, they looked in to see Patrick already in the room with Sean. Both men were standing over the covered body. "Can't you just run a HIV test to see if it's Robin. Why does everything take so long?" Sean asked Patrick.

"Robin's HIV tests take more time because her viral load is so low. It would take just as long as the DNA test. But I saw her." Patrick cried. "Other then the face, she screamed Robin." Patrick looked at the body again and walked out the door.

In the hall, Sonny and Jason hid behind a corner as Patrick passed by. Neither wanting to be questioned about what rights they had to see Robin. After Patrick was gone, Sonny and Jason went back to the double doors. Sean didn't even look up at them, so it was a surprise when he called out softly. "You can come in." Both Sonny and Jason glanced at each other, then entered the morgue.

"We just wanted to pay our respects." Sonny said to Sean.

"Or have something to build up your desire for revenge?" Sean asked.

"No. I just…" Jason stumbled over his words. Standing before him was a man he never met as Jason Morgan, but Jason knew he was an important part of Robin's life. "I needed something physical. I always thought I would feel when she wasn't alive anymore. I don't…..I don't feel that loss." Jason explained. Showing more emotion to a stranger then he has shown anyone in a very long time.

Sean studied Jason. Jason never broke eye contact with Sean. It only seemed to take Sean a moment to make some kind of decision. "You and me both." Sean concluded. "Robert is also waiting for the DNA test before he thinks about it. I know once Anna has calmed down from the shock, she will feel that there is something wrong here as well. But the physical evidence is compelling."

"Are the facial features completely unidentifiable?" Sonny asked.

"It's a mess. I just can't look at her and think this is little Robin." Sean answered.

"When will the DNA tests come back?" Jason asked.

"Soon."

Jason just nodded his head and placed his hand on the one of the feet that remained covered by a sheet. He thought for a moment, uncovered her feet and bent down next to her right foot.

"What are you looking for?" Sonny asked. Both men were watching Jason.

"It's not there." Jason said with a sigh of relief. "Robin had a freckle on the bottom of her foot. Right on the arch. But it's not here. This isn't Robin."

Sonny looked relieved. His eyes watered with happiness.

Sean contemplated this for a second. "First, I don't want to know why you are so intimate with the bottom of my goddaughters feet. Second, while this is good news, how long has it been since you saw the bottom of Robin's feet?"

"About ten years." Jason answered, not understanding why this was a relevant question.

"Freckles can fade or be not be there after the skin is damaged in any way. This is hope, but I want to wait until the DNA test comes back before we take this to Anna, Mac and Robert." Sean told Jason.

………………………………...

Outside Anna's Room

Alan, Monica, Noah, Mac, and Felicia were waiting outside Anna's hospital room. They wanted to give Robert and Anna some time alone. The girls were in the waiting room with everyone from the hotel, excluding Carly and Sam of course. Carly tried to put up a fight when Jax wanted to stay, but he wouldn't allow it. Sam had lost track of Jason an hour ago, so she went home to see if he would turn up there. Everyone else just wanted some confirmation on whether or not the body in the morgue belonged to Robin Scorpio, their friend.

Alan and Monica recognized the lab technician who was given the task of running the DNA test, as he walked up to them in the hall. As Robin's doctor, Alan was the one to receive the results. "Alan?" Felicia tried to ask. But the questioned that was on all of their minds, refused to be voiced by any of the inhabitants of the hall. Alan opened the folder and then shut it again. Of all the folders that have come back with Robin Scorpio printed on the label, this was the second one he never wanted to see.

"It's Robin." Alan answered. He then entered Anna's room, leaving Monica, Mac, and Felicia grieving in the hall.

Anna and Robert looked up from their position on the bed. For a moment, Alan was reminded of walking into another hospital room some time ago, seeing his son, and the young lady he now knew to be lost in the same position.

"I'm so sorry." Alan told his old friends. "The DNA came back positive as Robin's."

"No." Anna cried again. "Not my baby girl."

END HOUR FIVE


	6. Chapter 6

-1CHAPTER 6

In a dark room somewhere in Port Charles sat Robin Scorpio tied to a chair. The room was damp, characteristic of a basement with thick brick walls and cement flooring. There were no windows. The only light in the room was coming from a dull bulb hanging above her head.

Robin slowly started to regain consciousness. The first thing she noticed was her pounding head. The second was the fact that she could not move her legs and arms due to being tied to the chair she was sitting in. She remained still for a few minutes, trying to remember how she got into this situation. It didn't take her long to realize that Grant letting her walk out of the restaurant was a trap.

She looked around the room, squinting to see if she could make out anyone hiding in the dark corners. Robin's breathing suddenly stopped with a gasp as she heard a voice nearby and recognized it as Grant Putnam's. He was obviously talking on a phone since the conversation was one sided.

"Did you give them the results?….Good. How did they react?….Well you could have stuck around a little longer to see……."

As the conversation died, Robin tried to untie the ropes binding her arms behind her.

"You won't get that knot undone."

Robin looked up to see where Grants voice was coming from. Unfortunately, the lighting in the room did not allow her to see any farther then two feet from her chair. She chose to remain silent.

"Did you think you could con me Robin? I am smart enough to know about my prey before I go out on the hunt. Since you were the one that got away the last time, I was especially careful to know your every move this time around." Grant waited for a reaction. All he got in response was silence. That only fueled him to goad her some more. "If you didn't have the fundraiser tonight, you would have gone home, had one glass of red wine, play your messages, make dinner, then call your friends and family back. If Patrick were available, he would have come over to have some of that dinner you made and then dessert in the bedroom. Would you like me to tell you what I know about your bedroom activities Robin? I am amazed at how much you have developed since the last time I saw you."

"Go to hell." Robin replied. His taunting was giving her the chills. The thought of him watching her in bed with Patrick made her sick.

Not liking the silence Grant let settle in the room as he watched her from a place she couldn't see, Robin decided to get to the point. "What are you going to do with me now?"

Grant walked forward, coming into her view. "Did you ever wonder how people would react to your death Robin? Have you asked yourself, who would cry for little old Robin Scorpio? You should thank me, because I am going to give you the answers to those questions. You are going to get a front row seat as the people of Port Charles mourn their darling Scorpio."

Jakes Bar

Jason Morgan was sitting at a table in the corner of the bar. He had been thinking a lot about Robin since he and Sonny had left the Hospital. No matter what everyone else said, he still could not believe she was gone. There was just something wrong with the whole situation. He took another swig from his beer as he thought back to a time he and Robin were happy.

………………………………...

FLASHBACK

Robin was laying on the couch studying with a book in her lap when Jason walked through the penthouse door. Jason smiled to himself as he realized that she did not hear him come in. Silently he took off his leather jacket and snuck up behind her. He leaned down slowly and whispered in her ear, "What are you reading?" he asked and laughed as she jumped slightly on the couch, causing the book to slip from her lap.

"God Jason. Don't do that." She said, but the humor in her eyes and voice gave away to the pleasure she felt of having him home. She reached down and returned her Biology book to her lap.

"For a daughter of international spies, you are jumpy." Jason said as he walked to the end of the couch, lifted up her legs and sat down, placing her feet in his lap.

"It's because I am a daughter of international spies that I am jumpy. Unfortunately, I get so comfortable here, that I forget to stay aware of my surroundings." She said with a smirk and started to read her book again.

Jason started to massage her feet. "Don't talk like that. You sound like Sonny and Johnny when I want to ride the motorcycle instead to the limos." He lift her foot and kissed the inside of her arch. She squirmed a little. "Are you ticklish?" Jason smiled.

"No" She lied.

Jason kept his eyes locked on hers as he kissed the inside of her foot again. Robin squirmed again and her reflexes tried to pull her foot away from him. "No?" he asked. "Cause you have this cute little freckle on the inside of your foot. I could kiss it all night. Again he kissed it and she laughed.

"Ok. I am ticklish there."

Jason smiled and put her foot down. "Where else are you ticklish Ms. Scorpio?" he asked as he crawled up her body with his hands. "Here?" he asked touching her stomach, feeling the muscles contract. "Here?" This time he trailed his hands to her underarms. "Maybe it's here?" Jason quickly leaned in and rubbed his five o'clock shadow into her neck, causing Robin to laugh loudly. He stopped and pushed her book back onto the floor, then kissed her deeply on the mouth. "Mmmm" He said when he pulled away licking his lips. "Someone had chocolate cake before their dinner."

"I thought we could have dessert first." she said and kissed him again.

END FLASHBACK

………………………………...

Jason smiled into his beer as he remembered all of the evenings he kept her from studying.

"Morgan." a voice said.

Jason looked up as Robert Scorpio and Luke Spencer sat down at his table. "There is only one person who could put that smile on your face." Luke said. "Thinking about her?"

Jason sighed, shooting a quick glance at Robert then back to Luke. "Yeah." He looked back to Robert almost shyly. "How's Anna?"

Robert grunted as he drank some of his beer. "A mess. She wouldn't stay in the hospital, so she's with your mom and Bobby."

"Monica?" Jason asked. It was always things about Robin that made him wish he could remember being Jason Quartermaine. He wondered if they hung out prior to the High School years she talked about. Were there family parties at the mansion when they were younger? Did he look forward to Anna or Robert dropping little Robin off at the house for an afternoon at the Quartermaine lake? Did he and AJ get jumpy and impatient like Michael and Morgan do when they are waiting for their friends? Did he even come home from boarding school during the summer? He hated that he never asked her. Remembering his years as Jason Quartermine would mean having more memories of Robin.

"Yeah." Robert answered.

"This is certainly a weird gathering." Mac said as he pulled up a chair. Sean, who was with him, did the same. "I left Felicia with Anna at the Quartermaines." Mac said to Robert. Jason could see the evidence of recent tears on Mac's face. His eyes were red and puffy.

"Not that I mind." Jason started cautiously. "But why did you sit here? Was there something you needed from me? I am not exactly you favorite person." Jason said to all of the men sitting at his table. Though he didn't know what his relationship was with Sean, Jason could only imagine what the man thought of him.

"Told you he was a quick thinker." Luke said to Robert.

Robert looked at Jason thoughtfully for a moment. "There is a man that Anna placed in with Putnam's groupies. We have not been able to get a hold of him since the hostage situation. My good friend Luke here thought that you might be able to track him down."

"Why would I be able to track him down?" Jason asked out of confusion.

"Cause he used to be a good friend of yours." Luke answered for Robert pointedly. "Johnny O'Brian."

Jason sat there stunned for a minute. Johnny was working for the WSB? "I don't understand?"

"Anna was following Grant, and she needed an inside guy. She knew Johnny's parents, and knew Johnny was good." Robert explained.

"I haven't talked to him in a long time. But he is good. If he is still alive, he will turn up with the information. It's not like him to just disappear when he knows he has to inform someone." Jason said. "I don't know how much I can help, but I will get the word out that we are looking for Johnny."

"Discreetly." Sean said. "We don't know who all is in with Grant. We don't' want to give our man away if he is still with him."

"What I don't understand, is how someone who has been in a mental hospital all of these years, has so many people willing for follow him."

"You should have learned by now Jason, that money is a major motivation." Luke said.

"But where did Grant get the money?" Mac asked his brother.

"Anna found out that Grant did provide Faison with information as a mutual enemy. He sold himself to the man who was partly responsible for his problems with the DVX."

"Do you still think Robin is alive?" Sean asked Jason.

Jason looked at Sean and thought for a moment. First he thought of his feelings he had about Robin still being alive. Then he thought about his previous enemy's tactics with kidnapping and making it look like their victim had died. "Yes." he finally answered. "Killing Robin out right, does not seem like a successful operation. Grant told Anna to tell you he won round one. If he kills the bait in round one, then what is the goal for round two?" Jason explained.

"I have been thinking about that." Sean said.

"DNA tests can be tampered with. We should have had Alan or Monica do the tests." Robert answered.

"We can have we them redo the test, but I think we need to play it out like Putnam wants until he makes a move." Sean answered.

"I'll see if I can track Johnny down. Hopefully, he can give us answers. Question is, can I bring Sonny in on this?" Jason asked.

Mac was the one who answered first, with a surprising answer. "I know Sonny and I don't get along. You and I don't get along. But I know, most of the time, you both would do anything to help Robin. So I say you can tell Sonny." Mac finished. Jason could see that it was almost painful for Mac to agree to work with Sonny.

"Ok." Robert said and Sean nodded.

"Just make sure my crazy niece doesn't find out. Jax may eventually have some connections we could use, but the devil only knows what Caroline would do with the information." Luke added.


	7. Chapter 7

-1Chapter 7

Robin was dozing in her chair when Grant turned on the lights. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the difference. She didn't know how long he had left her in the dark after his first visit. The original lamp that provided the minimal lighting was now accompanied by a few others. For the first time since her capture she was able to see what her temporary home looked like. As she first thought, she was in a basement of some kind. There were steps leading down from the upstairs and her area was boxed in by a fence that had barbed wire at the top.

"Look familiar?" Grant said as he opened the gate and entered the human sized cage. "It's the same set up I planned for you last time, but as you know, it was your mother who got to enjoy the accommodations."

Robin glared at him. Truthfully, her mother never gave her details about her time as Grants hostage. Robin just remembered what her mom looked like afterwards, and even then, that was after Anna was released from the CICU and mostly recovered.

Grant placed a meal tray on a table right within the door and walked towards her. "If I untie you to eat, will you behave?"

Robin considered her options of escape and nodded.

Grant moved behind the chair and pulled out his pocket knife. He stopped for a minute and ran his hands through the back of Robin's hair. "You are just as beautiful as your mother. Do you have her temper as well?"

Robin continued to face forward in the chair ignoring his ministrations. Apparently, that was not the answer he was looking for. Robin gasped in pain when Grant grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head back.

"You will behave when I untie you, won't you?" 

"Yes." She forced out between her clenched teeth.

Grant kept a hold of her hair with one hand and cut through the ropes holding her hands together with the other. When her hands were free he let go of her and walked back out the gate, shutting it behind him. "Eat." Was all he said as he sat in a chair.

Robin looked from the food to Grant, gently rubbing her wrists where the ropes cut into her skin. Not wanting to anger him, Robin wobbly stood up from her chair. Her head injury was still making itself known, telling Robin that it has not been that long since she was taken from the Hotel. 'A day or two at most', she thought. Slowly she made her way to the table and sat down. Her dinner tonight was Chicken Lo Mien. For some reason, it felt odd to her that a kidnapper would serve their victim something as satisfying as Chinese food. "Is this my last meal?" Robin asked.

"No," was all he told her.  
Even though Robin didn't want to show a weakness, she felt compelled to ask him about her protocol pills. "You wouldn't have happened to grab my purse of pills along with me, would you?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask. They are over by the cot. One of my men was kind enough to sneak into your apartment and grab some more. You have lost a day if you were wondering. I would imagine that there is a different combination to take when you miss a dose?"

Robin looked over to the cot on the far wall. She noticed her bottles of medication and nodded in answer to Grants question.

"Well, eat up. There is a shower through the door to your left. Feel free to use it. I will return shortly." Grant got up and made his way to the stairs. "Incase you feel like trying to escape, there are a few others in this house keeping an eye on you. So don't try anything."

Robin watched him walk up the steps and then looked back towards her food. Feeling nauseous from her concussion, she pushed the food away. Robin stood up, walked to the cot, and then laid down. She closed her eyes tightly. "Please find me."

…………………………………………………………………………………………

General Hospital

Alan was sitting in the Hospital's lab. He had made sure he asked everyone else in the lab to go to lunch before he started to run the DNA test for Robert. He shook his head again at the thought of not doing the test himself the first time around. The Hospital's record of having lab technicians paid off was legendary and when he thought of who they were dealing with, he lectured himself on his oversight. The timer on Alan's watch went off and the computer printed out its results. For the second time in two days Alan prayed before he read the paper.

"Oh thank God." He breathed.

Quickly, Alan erased the new file from the hard drive, cleaned up his work, and left the lab.

Walking towards the elevator, Alan pulled his cell phone out and dialed. "Robert, it's Alan. Meet me at the house." 

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sonny's Coffee House

Sonny was sitting in the chair at his desk as he watched Jason pace back and forth. "You need to calm down." Sonny told his friend.

"I can't. What if the first test was correct? What if Robin really is dead?" Jason finally sat down in the chair and placed his head in his hands. "I can't go through this." He choked out.  
"Jason" Sonny said softly. "When everyone thought you were dead last year, I saw Robin at the new overlook facing the old bridge. I knew she was there for Stone, but she asked me something I wasn't expecting. She asked me how I knew she wasn't there mourning you. Jason, she new you weren't dead without asking. Just like you know she is still alive. I don't need to hear the news from Alan, I just have to hear it from you. So you still feel Robin is alive?" Sonny watched Jason intently.

Jason took at deep breath and exhaled, "Yes."

Sonny sighed and nodded his head. "Then I believe she is. Even Luke is going on your word that you believe she is still alive. Jason, I know that you and Robin have been over for awhile now, but no one who knew you two would question your instincts about each other."

Jason just looked Sonny in the eyes. "She is still alive."

"Then we will find her and bring her home." Sonny said.

"To Patrick." Jason stated halfheartedly in disappointment.

"To her parents, to her friends, and to us. You will have to figure out how you feel about Robin and her relationship with Dr. Drake. You also have Sam to consider. If this had not happened, would you have been questioning wanting Robin back?" Sonny asked.

"I don't know." Jason said truthfully. "I think I have always wanted her back, but I know I am no good for her. I just don't think I can find her and then let her go off to Patrick."

"Maybe she won't run to Patrick." Sonny said.

Jason's cell phone rang in his pocket. Sonny watched carefully as Jason answered the phone. "Morgan….Ok we will be there." Jason hung up and looked up to Sonny. "We are invited to the Quartermaines."

"An actual invitation? This must be good news." 

…………………………………………………………………………….

The Quartermaine Mansion

"Anna, would you like more tea?" Monica asked her friend who was curled up on one end of the couch. 

"No thank you Monica." Monica shared a look with Felicia and grabbed herself a cup of tea. Felicia walked to Anna and sat down.

"Anna, there is a chance Robin is still alive." Felicia commented to sooth her friend.

"I know and that might be half my problem." Anna said. "I don't know if I would prefer her dead if it meant she did not have to deal with Putnam."

"Anna, you don't mean that." Monica said sitting down on the chair next to the couch.

"I think I do. No one really knows what it was like dealing with Grant. He is so calm and collected one minute, then violent the next. I don't know if I want Robin to go through what I went through with him." Anna sobbed.

"She's strong Anna. She has been through so much. Robin will handle anything he throws at her." Felicia told Anna. 

Anna shook her head and cried. "I can't think about that right now." It was hard thinking about what Grant could be doing to her little girl.

"Anna" greeted a tearful Tiffany from the parlor. Anna jumped up from the couch and hugged her old friend sobbing. "It's ok. Everything will be ok." Tiffany cried. 

Monica turned from the tearful couple to Felicia. "I am going to go check on Cook. Let her know we are expecting a group." 

"Ok." Felicia answered knowing Monica had a ruff relationship with Tiffany at times, due to past affairs, and that Monica most likely did not want that to get in the way of what was going on now.

Tiffany pulled away from Anna and wiped tears from her eyes. "After everything, I can not believe this is what it took for me to come back to Port Charles and to Robin."

"I guess we are in the same boat. I haven't been the best at keeping in touch with Robin either." Anna took a deep breathe and walked to the tea Monica originally offered. She handed a cup to Tiffany and then sat back down. Tiffany looked at Anna.

"You look like hell." Tiffany stated

"Tiffany!" Felicia cried.

"Thank you Tiffany, and you look fabulous yourself." Anna laughed.

"Well I am only stating the truth! Should she even be out of the hospital?" Tiffany asked Felicia and took a sip of tea.

"Probably not. Why do you think she is staying here?" Felicia answered. "Alan and Monica wanted to keep an eye on her."

"Well someone has to keep an eye on her. If they didn't she would run off to find Putnam herself." Tiffany stated to Felicia.

"SHE is sitting right here. And I would not go off by myself." Felicia and Tiffany stared at her. "Fine. I would go off by myself. Have you heard from Sean? Robert seems to have disappeared."

"Not since I got on the plane earlier. He said that there might be a mistake with the DNA testing?" Tiffany asked

"Yeah. Alan is going to do the tests himself. He should be here soon." Anna answered.

"I feel so disconnected. Why does it seem like it has turned into the boys club and we are on the sidelines?" Felicia asked.

"Never send a woman to do a mans job, princess." Robert commented walking into the room with Mac, Luke, and Sean.

Mac, Sean, Luke and Robert greeted Tiffany with a hug and then sat down.

"You may want to rethink what you just said." Anna glared at Robert.

"Of course. The Princess can help us." Robert smiled.

"Robert please. No one has called me princess in years." Felicia corrected him.

"If you think I am going to just sit here while you four track down Putnam..." Anna started

"Who said it was just us four?" Robert cut in.

"Robert I swear to god..."

"Did we come at a bad time?" Sonny joked from the door. Jason was standing by his side looking at the assembled group. 'Was it the Quartermaine house that caused people to argue?' Jason thought.

"Jason...and Sonny?" Felicia turned towards Mac.

"We need their help." Mac answered.

"I think I need to record this moment." Sonny grinned at Mac.

"Shut up Corinthros." Sean commented.

"I'm just feeling fuzzy all over." Luke joked as he went to pour himself a drink.

"Why don't you all sit down and tell us what is going on." Tiffany said and then looked around at the full living room. "Well maybe some of you will have to stand."

"Yes Robert, tell us. We have not heard from you since you randomly called last night saying you needed Alan to rerun the DNA tests." Anna said.

"And I did." Stated Alan walking into the room with Monica. "Sorry I'm late."

Instantly everyone was asking questions about the new results. Jason was rubbing his head, trying to fight off a headache.

"Shut up!" Jason yelled. Nine pairs of eyes snapped over to him. "Just let Alan talk." Jason said. 

Alan made eye contact with Jason and nodded his thanks before turning back to Anna and Robert. "The new tests are negative." Everyone sighed and cried in relief. "The body is not Robins." He finished.

Anna swayed backwards into Robert's chest. "She's alive. Oh god Robert. She is alive and he has her somewhere."

Robert wrapped his arms around Anna "We will find her."

"How?" Anna asked.

Before Robert could answer Patrick walked into the room. He looked horrible. His eyes were red and his face was paper white. He stopped and looked at the people around him, taking an extra moment to pause on Sonny and Jason in confusion.

"Dr. Drake." Alan said getting the attention of Anna and Robert.

"Patrick. I'm sorry, were you looking for us?" Anna asked.

Patrick shook himself mentally. "Yeah. I um...I was at Robin's place and found a letter addressed to you. I thought you might want it. I didn't know when you were going to go to her apartment." Patrick took the letter out of his coat pocket and handed it to Anna.

Anna looked at the handwriting that addressed the envelop and smiled. "Thank you Patrick."

Patrick again looked around at everyone gathered and felt out of place. "Do you need any help planning the service?"

Anna stuttered for a moment, but Robert answered Patrick. "No, but we will let you know if we do."

Patrick looked a little disappointed and nodded his head. "Call me when you have made the plans." He paused for another moment and left the room.

Everyone was silent until they heard the front door close and then turned to Robert.

"We're not going to tell him?" Asked Mac.

"Who was that?" Asked Tiffany.

"Robin's boyfriend." Answered Felicia.

"Too many people know what is going on already." Robert stated.

"I didn't know Robin was dating anyone." claimed Tiffany

"Their complicated." Answered Luke.

"I think he needs to know." Stated Mac to Robert.

"Complicated? Complicated how?" Tiffany asked.

"Think Noah Drake and multiply that by two." Luke answered Tiffany while finishing his drink.

"Robert, Patrick is in a relationship with Robin. He needs to know that she is still alive." Mac continued.

"Oh, good and bad complications." Tiffany stated remembering the hot but commitment phobic Noah. "Poor Robin."

"No one else can know. We need to play this out like Putnam intended and for that to happen, people actually need to be grieving." Robert argued.

"Why are we here when we could be out looking for Robin?" Jason asked Sonny

"You aren't the even a little entertained by this?" Sonny asked.

"No." Jason stated.

"Have you tracked down Johnny?" Sean walked over and asked.

Jason sighed. "I put the word out, but no one is talking."

"Johnny I love you!" Exclaimed Anna. When everyone started throwing questions around about Patrick, Anna read the letter Patrick brought to her.

"Anna really, I know your choice in men is poor but Johnny is almost half your age." Robert said.

Anna ignored him and explained. "This letter that Patrick found, it's from Johnny." Anna smiled.

"What does it say?" asked Sonny.

Anna put a hand up, stopping everyone from approaching her about the letter. She started to read it out loud.

Anna,

I am sorry that I was unable to warn you about Grant finding out you were tailing him. He grabbed you before I had the chance. Robin is ok for now. I am actually here at her apartment per Grants request packing clothes and her protocol. That should give you some relief. He does not plan on hurting her anytime soon. Unfortunately, I do not know where he has her. I was not one of the men he trusted with that information. The fact that he has very little trust in many of us keeps me away from meeting with you directly.  
His instructions were to pack up some of her things and make a drop at the pier. I fear by the time you find this letter the pickup will have already happened.  
You need to act accordingly to the news of Robins death. There needs to be news reports and a funeral. This is what Grant is looking for concerning the next step in his plans. That is all I know.

I will try to find a way to get closer to Grant and give you more news on Robin.

Faithfully yours,

Johnny O'Brian

"Keeping Robin on her protocol is good news. It means he has no immediate plans concerning her death." Alan said.

"So what now?" Asked Felicia

"Now we plan her funeral while we also look for their location." Sean stated.

"Great." Mac said."There is nothing Robin hates more...funerals for people who end up being alive." 

"It has to be done. Robin will understand and in the end, so will her friends." Robert stated.

End of hour 7


	8. Chapter 8

-1Chapter 8

For the first time in three day's Jason Morgan slept. Though it is a restless sleep, his body welcomed the break. Sam however, is lying awake trying to figure out what is happening to her boyfriend, fiancée, lover, whatever they are calling themselves these days. She felt him drifting away from her, from their relationship, and knows there is nothing she can do to stop it. There is no talk of weddings, no dating, no sex. What is the definition of their relationship? Bedmates? She knew that is probably only do to the fact that Spinelli is living in the other room. If he wasn't there, Sam believed that Jason would probably crash in there and tell her 'I got in late and didn't want to disturb you" every night. While her thoughts continue to plague her, someone started to pound on the penthouse door.

Fortunately, since Jason was a light sleeper, he woke up. "I'll get it."

"I can get it if you want to sleep some more." Sam offered.

"No. It's ok. It's probably for me anyway." Not wanting to comment that no-one ever came to see Sam anyway. "Just stay here."

He was gone before Sam could reply.

As Jason was making his way down the steps, Spinelli came out of his room half asleep. Jason actually thought Spinelli looked like he was sleepwalking. "The harsh pounding interrupted the Jackel from a most pleasant dream about the blonde one." He mumbled.

"Go back to sleep Spinelli." Jason said continuing his way to the downstairs.

Spinelli closed his eyes and turned around.

Jason reached the door just as another round of pounding started. He unlocked it and pulled it open. "Enough already!" Before he could say another word, a distraught Brenda Barrett started pounding on his chest instead of the door.

"Why, why, why did you let her die! You and Sonny act all powerful, all knowing. You were THERE Jason! Why didn't you do anything! How could you let Robin die! How could you let my sister die like that! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Brenda sobbed losing strength from pounding on Jason chest. She fell to her knees, placed her face in her hands and sobbed. "I want Robin back. Please give me Robin back."

Not knowing what to do, Jason went with his first instinct, sat on the floor with her and took her in his arms.

Brenda cried into Jason's chest for a little more then a half an hour. Sam had made her way down during the first few minutes but Jason noticed her and gestured for her to go back upstairs. Brenda had finally gotten control of herself and pulled away from Jason. "I'm sorry. Realistically, I know it wasn't your fault. I think I am mad at everyone right now. Including myself for not being here." she admitted surprisingly.

"It's alright. I'm kind of used to it." Jason answered back with a smirk but it was gone as fast as it came. "I would have done something if I knew what to do at the time.'

Brenda nodded and stood up. Jason followed her lead and stood as well. "Do you want some tea?"

"You have tea?" Brenda asked confused.

"I grew to like it from the last time you were here."

Brenda laughed and nodded

"Be right back." Jason walked a couple of steps, shut the door, and then went into the kitchen.

Brenda looked around for a moment, took off her coat and sat on Jason's couch. She noticed that nothing about his place really changed since she was last here.

Two minutes later, Jason came out with her cup of tea. "Here you go." he said while he handed it to her and sat down.

"Thank you."

The two of them sat in silence, not really knowing what to say to the other when they weren't yelling.

"I'm sorry." "Why did you come here?" They said at the same time. Brenda sighed, a little frustrated with her inability to have a conversation with Jason.

"You're the only one left." she replied answering his question with tears in her eyes. By the confused look on his face she knew he really did not understand what she was trying to say. "When my plane landed, I didn't know who to go see. Mac and Anna are grieving their niece and daughter. I have never met Robert. I didn't want to see Maxie and Georgie yet. I could have seen Sonny or Jax, but it isn't the same. I can't remember Robin with them like I want to. My relationship with them would complicate what I am already feeling. I just wanted to talk to someone. I know you don't remember being Jason Quartermaine…"

Jason tensed up a little

"But I needed to see someone who would remind me of just Robin. Robin Scorpio before the complications with love and life."

Jason relaxed a little. "I think I understand. I have been wondering what it would be like to remember Robin as Jason Quartermaine. Anna is actually staying with Alan and Monica. That's what got me started thinking about it."

"From what I understand, they were all really close. Anna and Robert were already gone by the time I met Robin." Brenda laughed a little. "She had the biggest crush on Jason Quartermaine when I first met her."

Jason smiled a little remembering when Robin told him the same thing. "She told me."

"I am sure she gave you an edited version. I never saw someone so infatuated with a guy before. Actually, I stand corrected. I was hooked on a guy named Jagger at that time as well. The difference between Robin and I was that she was shy and I wasn't. She was so adorable. I don't know why she ever became friends with someone like me."

"Robin always saw the best in people. I think the only person she could never get along with was Carly."

"That's because Carly is rotten to the core." Brenda stated harshly. "Sorry. Old habits."

Jason just shook his head. Part of him may agree with Brenda, but he would never admit it.

"What were we all like with Robin back before the accident? And you mentioned a Jagger? I think I have heard that name before."

"You would have. He was Stones brother." She answered softly thinking of Stone. Specifically Robin and Stone. "There was a large group of us. By the time I came on the scene, there was Karen, Jagger, You, AJ, Robin and a few others that weren't as close. Keisha came later, as did Miguel, Lois, Stone, and Justice. We all really clashed sometimes because we were all interested in each others boyfriend/girlfriend. Typical High School Drama. Robin wanted you, you wanted Karen, Karen wanted Jagger, Jagger wanted Karen but was with me. AJ found his own women somewhere. The one common element was that we all loved Robin."

"She seems to be the main connection between a lot of people in this town." Jason commented

"She is." Brenda stated and then laughed. "She REALLY didn't want to like Karen, because of you, but Karen grew on her. Robin was everyone's little sister. I don't think she appreciated that label because she really was more mature then all of us. Robin had already been through more then any of us could dream of by High School. But it didn't matter to anyone. Nobody wanted to see her grownup. We were all very protective of her. It didn't help that she was somewhat related to every police commissioner Port Charles has had in the last two decades. A High School boy couldn't look twice in her direction without getting a curfew or a jay walking violation. When Sean Donelly was Police Commissioner, most of the officers or detectives were there before with Robert and Anna. Every cop in this city knew who Robin Scorpio was and you would have had to be crazy to mess with her. Other then her over protective guardians we all had a blast most of the time. Things got pretty complicated during the Stone/Robin, Me/Sonny/Lily/Miguel days, but we were all there for each other when needed. We used to have BBQ's down at the boathouse, and pretty much took over Kelly's whenever we were all there."

Brenda took a long sip from her tea as her eyes watered from thinking about Robin. Jason looked at his hands and then back to Brenda.

"What was her relationship like with Jason Quartermaine other then the High School crush?" he asked.

Brenda studied his face for a moment and realized that he really wanted to know. It was the first time she had ever seen him wanting personal information about Jason Quartermaine. "You were really close friends. The way I heard it, you, AJ and Robin were the young "socialite" kids in town. The Scorpio's may not be rich, but when Robin was younger, they apparently pretty much ran this town with the Quarermaines. I think when the Quartermaines shipped you and AJ off to boarding school you were about nine or ten. Robin once told me that Anna and Robert thought about sending her along as well, but she was always in too much danger back then. They liked to keep her close. When you and AJ came back, I don't think you all immediately reunited. You and Robin met again through the Hospital Volunteer program. Robin said she thought you may not have remembered her, but you apparently already recognized her from school. She told me that you were really good to her when her parents died. Even though you didn't remember Anna and Robert from when you were younger, you made sure Robin was dealing with it as well as she could. I also know from experience that you as Jason Quartermaine were wonderful during Stones illness. You always made sure Robin was healthy, getting enough sleep, and helped her study for finals. You may not like recognizing that you were Jason Quartermaine, but I think you would have liked yourself as him."

Jason just thought over everything Brenda has told him. Maybe he would have liked being Jason Quartermaine. They sat again in silence.

"Do you know what kind of danger she was in when she was younger?" Jason asked curious. This whole situation with Putnam brought to light just how much Robin has been through.

Brenda let out a breath, thinking about what Robin told her about her past. "I know the first time she met her father it was because she was kidnapped and left on his doorstep. Then she was kidnapped again when she ran away from home after learning that her parents were Anna and Robert. Robin told me that she was often sent out of town and that when she returned, someone she loved was always in the Hospital. I'm sure you have heard about her first experience with Grant Putnam by now?" Brenda asked. Jason nodded. "After that, there was the mob problems with Duke Lavery. Other kidnapping attempts and threats. Duke, Anna, and Robin were all leaving for the witness protection program but Victor Jerome blew up the warehouse they were meeting at, killing Duke. There was also Faison." Brenda shook her head.

"How do you know all of this?" Jason asked. He believed he knew Robin pretty well. Better then most, but he didn't know half of this information.

"Robin really didn't talk about it much. For her, it was in the past and the way her life was. One day, I caught someone following us. It was after I had just met her, so I was concerned and wanted to call the police. Robin turned around, studied our shadow and told me that he was a bodyguard. Of course, I had to ask question because I didn't know anything about her parents at that time. She told me what her parents and Uncles did for a living and that for as long as she could remember she always had someone following her. She even told me how to recognize the difference between a threat and a guard. That's how I always spotted the men you and Sonny put on me." Brenda laughed.

"How?" Jason wondered.

"Robin said it is in the way that they walk, how far they keep themselves from you and how they wear their gun. However, she also pointed out that some enemy's hire trained bodyguards to follow their victims, so you should always look out for yourself first, if you can't tell the bad guys from the good. One day, there was this young guy following her. A newbie. His lack of knowledge either scared her at first, thinking he was a threat, or frustrated her because he was doing everything wrong. I never figured out which, because she snuck up on him and took him aside for an hour. I didn't hear what they said, but she obviously corrected him. I never saw him doing anything wrong again. I think the WSB had a deal with her parents to watch over Robin until she was 18. After she became involved with you, the WSB guards were replaced with yours or Sonny's. But it was always the same one."

"Johnny" Jason said.

"You knew?"

"I just figured it out a little while ago."

"Well, Johnny's family are WSB. When he went into your business, his family and their associates agreed to ignore the legality of his job as long as he continued to watch over Robin Scorpio. Johnny was good. He always knew exactly where to be without crowding. Just like Robin's original guards. Some of your men aren't as subtle. That's why both Robin and I preferred Johnny."

"Robin had an interesting life." Jason commented.

"I never understood how she could live with you or Sonny until I learned more about her life growing up. She was terrified of losing you, but not of the outside dangers from what you do for a living. Don't get me wrong. Robin hated violence, but her love for her family, you and Sonny usually outweighed the bad. Sometimes I would study her and found that she did some of the same things Sonny did. If we weren't in Kelly's, she would always sit facing the door. She always checked twice that her doors were locked, the closets were empty, and that all the blinds were shut. These things came to her naturally."

"You seem to know a lot. Robin told you all of this?"

"After I left here the last time, I met up with Robin in Paris. Soon after, we took a trip to PA to see her mother. To this day, I have been in a relationship with her cousin Aiden. It's actually the longest relationship I've had without a marriage proposal. I kind of like it." Brenda said with a smile. "Aiden is somewhat of a spy guy himself. He found a lot of information on Robin when he learned who Anna was." Brenda finished.

Jason looked out his window and saw that the sun was coming up. "Do you want to get some sleep. You can have the couch." Jason offered.

"No, I should be getting back to the hotel, but thank you for listening to me tonight. When I came over, I didn't expect you to." Brenda said getting her coat and purse.

"If you asked me three days ago, I don't think I would have. Did it help? Even though I am not Jason Quartermaine?" Jason asked Brenda.

"Yeah, it helped. To tell you the truth, you always seemed more like Jason Quartermaine while you were with Robin. It's when you weren't with her, before and after, that people had to remember you were different. You are going to the funeral, aren't you?" Brenda asked.

Jason looked at her for a minute and then down at his feet. He knew Robin would hate that Brenda was grieving, but he couldn't tell anyone. He promised Robert that no-one else would know that Robin was still alive.

Brenda thought his lack of response meant he wasn't going to go. "She would want you there."

"I'll be there." he said.

"Good. See you then." Brenda said, walked to the door, and opened it. She hesitated for a minute and then spoke again without facing Jason. "You're going to get him aren't you?"

Jason didn't have to question who she was asking about. He knew she was talking about Putnam. "Yeah. I'm going to get him."

"Good" Brenda said then walked out the door. Shutting it behind her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Scorpio House

Mac made his way down to the living room and found Georgie and Maxie curled up on the couch.

"What are you girls doing up so early?" he asked even though he already knew the answer.

Georgie looked over the back of the couch. Her eyes were red and tears were streaming down her face. "We couldn't sleep."

Mac sat on the coffee table in front of the girls. He reached out and put a hand on each of their cheeks. "It will get better I promise."

Georgie smiled a little. Maxie reached over to the side table and grabbed a newspaper. "It's in the paper today. Has a lot of information we didn't even know." she handed him the newspaper, looking almost accusingly at him for keeping information from them.

"There's a lot I didn't even know until I sat down with Robert and Anna yesterday." Mac stated.

"Why wasn't it in the paper yesterday?" Maxie replied. The fact that it wasn't made her suspicious.

"We wanted to confirm that the…the body pulled from the hotel was really Robin." Mac partially lied.

"Was it?" Georgie asked hoping he would tell them no.

Mac hesitated for a moment "The DNA results from that night matched Robin's."

"Interesting choice of words." Maxie replied. Georgie looked at her confused. "Was there more then one test ran?"

"Maxie, as of this morning." Mac gestured to the newspaper on his lap "Robin has been reported dead. I'm sorry." he lied. He was going to have a long conversation with his brother today about who should know Robin was still alive. In his opinion, there was no reason Maxie and Georgie should not know. "Do you girls want me to make you some breakfast before I go to work?" he offered.

Georgie laughed, knowing it was a joke. "You can't cook."

Mac smiled and messed with her hair. "How about we go to Kelly's then?"

"I'm going to go later. You guys can go though." Maxie replied curling back under the blanket she was sharing with Georgie.

"I'm going to stay here with Maxie." Georgie replied, also getting comfortable under the blanket.

"Ok. Call me if you girls need anything. Your mother might come around today to see how you are doing." Mac left to get ready for work, taking the paper with him.

Maxie looked to make sure Mac was out of site and then turned to Georgie. "There is more going on then Mac is telling us."

"I know. But for now, what choice to we have? They're not going to tell us anything until they want to." Georgie said.

"Maybe we can ask Spinelli to meet us at Kelly's? He should be able to dig something up." Maxie whispered.

"Like what?"

"Like whether or not a second DNA test was ran at GH on the body pulled from the MetroCourt." Maxie stated.

………………………………...

The Quartermaines

Anna was sitting in the dining room looking over notes and drinking tea when Robert came in. "How are you doing this morning? Does your head still hurt?" he asked, pouring himself some coffee.

"The symptoms of my concussion are gone, but I still have a headache anyway from everything else." Anna admitted. She pointed over to the newspaper. "They printed a thorough story of Robin's life and Grant Putnam. Now I am trying to plan her funeral."

Robert grabbed the paper and sat down.

Anna pushed the notebook she was working in away and looked at Robert. "How can I do what I would normally do to honor our daughter when I know it is all a farce?" she whispered. "Everything would feel wrong and cheap if I ever have to do it again."

Robert put down the paper and leaned towards Anna, whispering, "Anna, I know this is hard. It's easy when its someone we work with going into hiding, but it's not. This time, it's our daughter. However, the rules are the same. Plan it out as you would if it was true. You are still honoring her memory for her friends. Hopefully, we are both gone from old age by the time Robin needs another funeral."

"What if we find her dead in a month?" Anna softly said as her eyes watered at the thought of Robin with Grant Putnam.

Robert didn't want to answer. He wanted to say that they would find her within the week, but he knew the chances of Grant killing Robin before they could find him. So he answered truthfully. "Then we have a private burial service for her family. Nobody else would have to know."

Anna nodded and pulled her notebook back to her. "Is there anything special you wanted to do?"

"I have already called the Australian guards that were at our wedding. They should be here tomorrow." Robert answered. He too had been thinking a lot about Robins funeral. Even if he knew it was fake, it wouldn't be any easier.

"I called the church where I married Duke and where they had our memorial. We can't have the funeral until the day after tomorrow. I feel like we are wasting time doing nothing." Anna said in frustration.

"We won't be doing nothing." Robert corrected.

Before either of them could say anything else, they heard others walking towards the kitchen.

"I think they are in the dining room." Reginald said.

"Why don't we give them some time before we all go in there? It is still early." Anna heard Ned say.

"I just want to offer my condolences and tell them about Miguel in case they are making other plans." the voice of an unidentified woman replied.

A moment later, Ned, Brenda, and a woman Anna did not recognize walked into the room.

"Anna." Brenda cried and ran over to her friends mother.

Anna got up from her seat and hugged her daughters oldest friend. Robert looked on. He didn't really know Brenda Barrett, but he recognized her from the photos Robin's guard took for him.

Brenda pulled away. "I'm sorry. I've been a mess since I heard about Robin." She admitted and looked at the bruises on Anna's face. "Did he do that to you?" Brenda asked astonished at the beating Anna must have been given.

"It's ok. Why don't you sit down?" Anna pulled out the chair next to her for Brenda and then looked at the other woman with Ned.

"Oh, Anna this is Lois, Lois meet Anna Devane, Robin's mom." Brenda said from her seat.

Lois walked over and shook hands with Anna "It's nice to finally meet you. Robin told me a lot about you."

Anna smiled. "She spoke fondly of you as well."

"Robin was a great friend to me, to us." Lois said, her eyes watering. She glanced at Brenda for a moment and then back at Anna. "She is going to be missed by a lot of people."

"I know." Anna said.

Lois and Ned both sat at the table. Lois and Brenda looked at Robert.

"I'm sorry for your loss Mr. Scorpio." Lois said recognizing him from a picture Robin once showed her. Brenda didn't know what to say. She was sorry he lost his daughter, but also knew of the friction Robin felt with him this last year.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Brenda repeated Lois's words.

"Did Robin tell you a lot about me?" Robert asked humorously knowing the answer.

Brenda smiled shyly at being caught in her thoughts about Robin's relationship with her father. "She told me a lot, but the most important was that she loved you. No matter what." Brenda offered. It was true. Robin had told her that even after everything she still loved her father.

Robert smiled at Brenda. "Thank you." It was nice being reminded that his little girl loved him.

Lois looked over to Anna. "I was asked to pass on an offer from one of Robin's old friends. Have you heard of Miguel Morez?"

"The singer? Yes." Anna replied.

"Miguel is an old friend of ours and Robin's. He's coming back to town for her funeral and wanted to know if you would like him to sing." Lois told them.

"That would be lovely. Thank you." Anna told her honestly.

Alan and Monica walked into the room.

"A full house so early in the morning." Alan commented walking over to hug Brenda and Lois. "Morning ladies."

"When did you get into town?" Monica asked Lois and Brenda.

"This morning." Lois answered for them both.

"Aiden will be here later with Alex, Anna." Brenda said.

Anna nodded her head. "Alex called me earlier. Thanks." Anna was dealing with the fact that she did not tell Alex the truth either. Aiden would figure it out for sure.

"Did you need any more help planning the service?" Monica asked Anna.

"Lois actually tied of the last end. I was looking to see who would be singing and she let me know what Miguel Morez has offered." Anna told Monica.

"That's wonderful." Monica replied. "Thank you." She said to Lois.

Robert finished his coffee and got up.

"Where are you going?" Anna asked him not wanting to be left out of the investigation.

"I'm going to meet Sean at the station."

Anna gathered her notes and stood up quickly. As a result, she got dizzy and sat back down. "I want to go with you."

"Anna…" Robert tried to comment.

"No. You are not doing this without me." Anna got up slowly.

"We should get going then. It was nice meeting you ladies. Thank you for stopping by." Robert said to their guests.

"I hope we can sit down and talk sometime." Anna said to the girls and left with Robert quickly.

Lois and Brenda looked at each other and then to Alan and Monica.

Monica answered the unspoken question. "That's what they do. Anna and Robert grieve for a day or two, and then they go looking for answers. It will hit them off and on during the day that Robin is gone. It's an odd way of grieving, but in their business, that is the way it works."

"Robin was the same after Stone." Brenda commented "After the first day, it was about making everyone else feel ok and then going back to her daily life. A few times a day she would break, but generally she looked like she was moving on with her life."

Ned nodded "She was like that too when she thought she lost her parents. I think Jason said she was back at school the next day."

Brenda looked over to Monica and Alan who were seated. "Speaking of Jason, I went and saw him this morning."

"How is he doing?" Alan asked. He knew Jason was aware of what was going on, but he was curious as to how he acted towards Brenda.

"He's seems ok. I was surprised that he actually talked to me and was interested in what his relationship was like with Robin when he was Jason Quartermaine. If you wanted to give him Jason's old High School photo album, I don't think he would reject it." Brenda told them the good news.

"Really?" Monica asked with a smile on her face. "Maybe I will get it down from the attick. I also have other pictures of Robin, Jason, and AJ from when they were young. Do you think he would like those?"

"From the impression I got, yeah." Brenda answered.

"Then I will do it this morning. It will be nice looking at old pictures of Robin and Jason at a time like this." Monica said.

"We were planning on having lunch with Emily. Why don't we all just come over here and I'll grab Robin's old photo books as well?" Brena offered.

………………………………...

Carly's House

Both Jax and Carly were sitting on the couch reading a paper.

"There are five pages about Robin in here this morning." Carly commented in disgust.

"Carly, please don't start. Robin was my friend and I will not listen to you badmouth her this morning." Jax said. He had cried for his friend in the shower, away from Carly's eyes.

Carly sighed and looked at Jax. "I'm sorry," she said honestly. "I wasn't thinking. I know you loved her a lot."

"Thank you. You might also want to watch what you say to everyone. There are a lot of people grieving for Robin, including Bobby. People aren't going to appreciate you badmouthing her right now."

"Everyone is going to be talking about how great she was." Carly said insulted.

"To everyone but you, Robin was a great person. No-one is going to listen to you claim otherwise. No-one ever has." Jax admitted.

Carly put down the paper and changed the subject. "Are you going to the hotel today?"

"Yeah, I am meeting the insurance inspector there at noon. You want to join me?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you there. I wanted to check on Jason this morning" She said and left the room to take a shower.

………………………………...

Wyndamere

"How can someones life me so interesting, but terrifying and tragic at the sametime?" Emily asked Nikolas after reading the paper. They were sitting in his living room.

"I don't know." Nikolas admitted. "Are you going to the House today?"

"Yeah. Brenda called and we are going to go through old pictures of Robin." Emily said. She started to cry. "I'm going to miss her."

Nikolas took Emily into his arms. "I know. I am going to miss her too. Even when she was in Paris I went to visit her."

"Her parents must me devastated. They spent so many years apart and now she is gone. And Jason." Emily pulled away and looked at Nikolas. "I didn't even think of Jason. He must be really upset."

Nikolas looked at her confused. "What about Patrick? Jason and Robin have been over for a long time. Robin was dating Patrick."

"I know." She admitted, feeling guilty because she did not think of Patrick. "But Robin was Jason's first love. I don't think he ever stopped loving her. Imagine never being able to resolve the past with someone you loved before they died."

"It's hard for everyone." Nikolas said. "If it makes you feel better, why don't you check on Jason and then go see if Patrick is working today. Maybe you can talk to both of them?"

Emily leaned in and kissed Nikolas.

"I love you. If anything ever happened to me, I want you to know I love you." Emily said softly.

"I love you too."

………………………………...

General Hospital

Nurses Station

Patrick was tryint to look through a patients chart, but his mind was not focused. Noah came up behind him.

"Why don't you take the day off?" Noah asked.

Patrick sighed and closed the chart. "I can't just sit at home. That only makes me feel worse."

Noah nodded "I know, but you aren't doing anyone any favors by staying here. You aren't thinking clearly and it's dangerous for your patients."

Patrick looked at his father in anger. "Then what am I supposed to do dad? Go to a bar and get drunk? We both know that doesn't do any good either."

"Patrick!" Noah exclaimed.

"I'll be in my office if anyone needs me." Patrick said and walked away.

"He's mad." Epiphany said walking up to Noah. "It's understandable. He was always confused about how much he cared for Robin and now she is gone."

Noah nodded. "Make sure he doesn't see any patients today. Page me instead."

"You got it." Epiphany said.

………………………………...

Unknown Location

"Finally, Robin Scorpio is confirmed dead." Grant said walking over to the fence holding Robin.

Robin looked up at him from her cot and sat up. Grant tossed the newspaper towards her through a slot. She reached down and picked it up. On the first page was a recent picture of her in one corner. In the center was a picture of her parents, Uncle Sean, Uncle Mac and Patrick with a body bag outside the MetroCourt. The title read: ROBIN SCORPIO CONFIRMED DEAD and a subtitle read: PORT CHARLES'S PRINCESS LOST IN THE METROCOURT BLAST.

Grant looked at Robin waiting for her to argue, but she remained quiet. Disappointed, he placed her breakfast through the slot and walked away. "I hope you are more entertaining later."

Robin looked up from the newspaper and watch Grant walk away. She tossed the paper aside and curled back up on the cot.

"If they thought I was dead, It would have been in the paper yesterday jackass." Robin whispered and closed her eyes. There was a slight smile on her face.

End Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

-1Chapter 9

General Hospital

Patrick's Office

Patrick was sitting back in his chair staring off. His thoughts were on Robin when a knock sounded on his door. "Come in."

Emily Quartmermaine poked her head through the door. "Are you busy?" she asked. Her face was pale and her eyes red.

Patrick sat up "No, come on in. I don't think I can do much work right now anyway." He was interested in the company of someone other then himself.

Emily came in, shut the door and sat down in the guest chair. "How are you doing, Patrick?"

Patrick sighed "As well as can be expected, I guess. I feel out of place."

Emily lifted an eyebrow and leaned forward with her elbows on his desk. "What do you mean?"

"So many people knew Robin for so long. Here I am, her "new" boyfriend, and I can't even really talk to anyone about it. Everyone is talking about her life with her parents, her uncles, Stone, or Jason and all I knew was Robin the Doctor or Robin the girlfriend. Not Robin the little girl or childhood friend." Patrick said sadly. "I went over to the Quartermaines to talk with Anna and Robert. Everyone was there, including Jason and Sonny. It was a quick visit because I felt like there was nothing I could do, and that they didn't know what to say to me. Or how to interact with me. How can they talk to Jason and Sonny and not to me?" Patrick asked.

Emily looked intrigued that Jason was at the house with Sonny, but answered Patrick's question the best way she knew how, "Maybe Jason was there talking to Monica or Alan? Or they could have been looking for answers about Putnam. Their way of life is comparible to Robin's family. They all react to death by tracking down the ones responsible. We, on the other hand, clean up the mess after they are finished. I don't think anyone is leaving you out on purpose." Emily didn't want to tell him that she also forgot about him in the aftermath of Robin's death.

"I didn't realize how new I still am in town, compared to everyone else. I had about a year with Robin, while everyone else has decades of memories. How am I supposed to act? I loved her, and I can't even remember her with the people she loved." Patrick let a tear excape.

Emily stood up and walked around his desk. She hugged him to her side, leaned down and spoke to him softly. "Time doesn't matter Patrick. All that matters is that you loved her. People will see that. You don't have to hide in your office and mourn alone. Robin wouldn't want that. She never cared about who loved her most. She loved everyone equally no matter how long they were in her life, or what they did wrong."

Patrick nodded and wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry." he said embarrassed.

Emily stood up and smiled at him sadly. "It's ok. It's nice seeing a man break down every once in a while. It shows that they have soft character behind the male stubbornness." She walked back over to the door, trying to control her own tears. "I'll see you at the funeral ok? I think mom said it is the day after tomorrow. The time will be in the paper tomorrow."

Patrick nodded his head.

"Will you be ok?" Emily asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." he answered. Though he wasn't sure of himself.

"If you want, you can sit with me and Nikolas at the funeral." she offered.

"Thanks Emily. You coming here means a lot to me." Patrick told her honestly. No-one other then his father and maybe Epiphany has checked up on him.

"Don't mention it. I'll see you later." Emily opened the door and left. She was happy Nikolas reminded her to check on Patrick to see how he was coping.

………………………………...

Jason's Penthouse

Sam was going through some boxes she found in the closet. Jason had left soon after Brenda did. Not that he told her exactly who Brenda was. She heard him address her by name before he sent her off back to bed. When she asked about it later, he just said the woman was an old friend of Robin's. Sam knew that Brenda Barrett was more then just an old friend of Robin's or Jason's. She was the woman that Sam reminded Jax and Sonny of at first in looks. Apparently, the similarites ended there.

Spinelli came skipping down the steps. "Stone Cold left already?" he asked Sam.

"Yeah." was the only response she gave him. He looked at her and found her attention on some pictures she pulled from an old box in front of her. "The Jackel is preparing to meet his most faithful friend." He pulled his jacket on and placed his bag around his neck.

"Ok Spinelli." Sam said distracted.

Spinelli just looked away and opened the penthouse door. The second he did, Carly came barging through. "Is Jason here?" she asked Spinelli and narrowed her eyes at Sam.

"Stone Cold has left the building." Spinellie said on his way out, shutting the door behind him.

Sam glanced up at Carly and then back down to the picture she was looking at. Carly went over and sat next to her. "Jason wouldn't like you going through his stuff." she said but grabbed some pictures for herself.

"These are all Robin and Michael." Sam spoke.

"Jason loves Michael like the son he doesn't have." Carly said out of spite. "Are you jealous of a dead woman? Having problems keeping Jason happy?"

"You're not in these pictures with YOUR son. What does that tell you about Jason's relationship with you?" Sam shot back

Carly's face turned red for a minute. "Robin was the one with the camera. Jason wouldn't have thought to take pictures of Michael while I was gone." It was the truth. Even if seeing Jason still had pictures of Robin pissed her off, she wasn't going to let Sam know that. She decided to mess with her. "Jason loved Robin. No matter what I tried, I couldn't force her from his mind." Though she did succeed in the end. Getting rid of Robin physically that is. Mentally, she knew Jason held on to Robin longer then Carly would have liked.

"Go away Carly." Sam said.

"Why are you looking through these anyway? It's not like she can take him from you now. She'll be six feet under soon enough." Carly said getting up and walking to the door.

"I am just trying to understand what he is going through so I can help him. So we can move on with our life together." Sam said putting the pictures away. "A woman is dead. A woman who was close to your so called best friend and ex-husband. You really are a bitch, you know that?"

Carly opened the door and looked back at Sam with an evil smirk. "Right back at you." she said, then left the apartment.

………………………………...

Spencer House

Lucky was coming down the steps while Liz was getting Cameron into his coat. Lucky walked over to his wife and smiled, giving her a morning kiss. "Morning" Lucky said sitting down to tie his shoes.

Liz finished zipping up Camerons jacket and watched him sit on the floor with his toys. She turned back to Lucky. "You're going in late this morning." she commented.

Lucky sighed "Mac has us all scheduled for late shifts today and tomorrow. There are going to be a lot of officers patrolling the city and suburbs looking for Grant Putnam. Don't be surprised if someone knocks on the door to see if you've seen anything out of place in the neighborhood."

Liz sat down beside Lucky. She looked concerned. "They think he is still in town? And why would someone come here when you live here?"

"Mac seems to be playing it safe. He wants to make sure Grant isn't around. If he did nothing, and something happened, people in town would cause problems for him through the Mayor. Because Robin was so close to everyone at the station, officers from other precincts will also be making the rounds." Lucky answered.

Liz studied her husband. "How are you holding up?" she asked.

Lucky took her hand and held it. He looked at her sadly. "Robin was a really close friend. Both to me and my parents. It's going to be hard, but I want to help Mac, Robert, and Anna find the man who did this to her." Lucky laughed. "Even dad is working with the cops on this one."

Liz looked surprised. "And Mac is letting him?"

Lucky shook his head. "I think Robin's dad and Uncle Sean are calling the shots here, even though Mac is the current commissioner. Seems like once you are the commissioner, you never want to stop. How are you doing?"

Liz smiled at Lucky. "You, Emily and Nikolas were really close with Robin. I just knew her through you three, Jason, and the Hospital. I think my role in this will just be making sure you, Emily, Nikolas and maybe Patrick are doing ok."

Lucky cupped her face and kissed her. "I love you."

Liz smiled again and fixed his hair. "I love you too. Be careful, ok? I am taking Cameron over to Audrey's today so I can make my rounds."

Lucky kissed Cameron on the head. "Be good little man."

………………………………...

Port Charles Police Station

Commissioners Office

Mac was sitting behind his desk. Robert, Anna, Sean, Tiffany, Felicia and Luke were at a round table looking through city blueprints.

"What about this neighborhood?" Robert asked Felicia, pointing to a spot on the blueprint.

Felicia looked over. "It's possible. We are all assuming he is using the same MO as last time, correct? An old neighborhood and house?"

Sean looked up from his papers. "Yeah. The way he is toying with us is similar. He would stick to the same kind of locations. I don't think he is exactly hiding from us. He's probably laughing that the fact that we still haven't found him."

"But he thinks we are all preoccupied with Robin." Anna stated.

"Yes and no. He claims he knows me. He would know I wouldn't sit around and do nothing." Robert informed them.

Anna thought for a moment. "When he had me, he got angry that you were taking so long to track him down. He didn't know that for the first few days, you weren't even in town."

"It's a cat and mouse game." Robert told her. "He wants me to find him, but on his terms. He'll poke his head out soon enough and then crawl back in his hole. I'm surprised about one thing though. Johnny's letter indicated that Putnam would make his next move when we have Robin's funeral. Why? What does he want to wait for?"

"He wants you to suffer first. He wants you to grieve for Robin, feel guilty you couldn't save her, and then reveal that she is still alive. In doing so, you once again feel guilty that you had no faith that she was still alive. Angry that you left her with him to suffer longer then she needed to, because you bought the con that she was dead. It's what Faison did with Lucky." Luke offered sounding bitter about Faison and when Lucky was presumed dead.

Mac walked over to the table and sat down. "What do we do about the people who are becoming suspicious? Maxie and Georgie definitely know something is going on."

"Of course they do. Look at who raised them and who their parents are." Robert said to Mac leaning back in his chair.

"But you think they still shouldn't know?" Mac asked frustrated with his brother. "They are her family!"

"Ok hold on." Felicia held her handes out at the two brothers. "How many people know? The six of us, Alan, Monica, Jason and Sonny. Why can't we tell Georgie, Maxie and maybe Patrick?"

"There are too many people involved already." Sean said. He hated that the girls were grieving, but he understood Robert was trying to keep a lid on things. "If they are suspicious, that's ok. We can deal with it. What we can't have them doing is trying to solve things on their own."

Robert groaned and leaned forward. "When Putnam took Anna, I had to deal with Duke leading his own investigation as well. I hated it, but he loved Anna too and I had to deal with that…"

"Eventually" Sean mumbled.

Robert glared at his friend and continued, "Jason and Sonny had information that we needed concerning Johnny. That is the only reason they were included. Now that we have heard from Johnny, I would like for them to both step out of it and keep their mouths shut. Unfortunately, I know it doesn't work like that. Monica and Alan know their part, and they did it. They know to stand by quietly as we figure it all out. The girls and Patrick would make too much noise and ask too many questions. The result would be us catering to their needs instead of spending time finding Robin."

"I think Maxie and Georgie would do just fine." Mac said supporting his girls.

Felicia was torn, but Anna said what Felicia was actually thinking. "I believe that they are smart and would stay quiet." Robert opened his mouth to comment, but Anna held up her hand letting him know that she wanted to continue. "However, they are young. Their first instinct would be to jump in and try to help. We don't need to worry about them getting hurt on top of everything else."

Felicia nodded her head. "I'll make sure that they are preoccupied. If they ask questions, I will try to be overt about what is going on, but that they are to stay out of it for now. I won't tell them anything directly."

"That may only add fuel to the fire." Sean said.

"Hopefully, they will hit a dead end." Tiffany said.

Mac laughed. "You do realize that Georgie and Maxie are spies in the making, don't you? Robin knew when to stand to the side as things unfolded, but this would be Georgie and Maxies first test in control. I live with two girls who have done their fare share of sneaking around. I wouldn't be surprised is they find something we don't. They have one thing going for them that we haven't considered."

Everyone looked at Mac to continue. "Look in front of you. You are all sorting through old moldy blueprints. What do you think they are going to use?"

"The internet." Tiffany said.

"Spinelli." Felicia added.

Mac nodded. "I know that we aren't ignorant when it comes to our kids technology, but our first thought was to go to the archives. Their's will be to turn on the computer."

"I hate computers." Robert and Sean whined at the same time. "So we are going to have to put a stop to it before they even start." Robert added.

"I'll go over there now." Felicia told them and stood up.

"Another thing." Mac said. "There are too many of us here. This is a police station, and to everyone out that office door, all we are trying to do is find one man. I think some of you should leave. I'm sorry, but having all of us in here will raise too many questions and we don't know if Putnam has anyone watching."

Tiffany nodded, knowing that she would be one of the ones that had to go. Anna leaned forward and rubbed her temples.

"Anna.." Robert started.

"I don't want to leave." Anna told him forcefully.

"You are still recovering. That dizzy spell earlier should of told you that you needed some more time." Robert argued.

Anna threw a pen at Robert, getting ready to start an argument. She understood what he was saying, but she also knew that he liked to take control. 'Robin is her daughter too!' she thought to herself. When she stood up to argue, another dizzy spell hit her.

"Damn it all to hell." she said and put her head down on the table.

Tiffany and Felicia looked at their friend, sympathetic. They knew she wanted to find Robin and had problems with letting Robert, Mac, Luke and Sean take control of the investigation. Both of them have had their fair share of being left in the dark while everyone else looked for answers.

"How about this." Tiffany began. She walked over and rubbed Anna's shoulders. "Robin has a lot of friends coming to town. Why don't Anna and I stay at the Qautermaines to represent the family? Someone has to be there and Robert is known as being obsessive. It wouldn't be out of place for people to see him running around town, kicking in doors." Tiffany finished.

"Monica said that some of Robin's friends are going to be there this afternoon looking at old photos. Bobby will be there too, Anna. Why don't I get some of Robin's books and bring them over with the girls. It will keep them occupied, and with you there, nobody else will get suspicious."

Anna looked at her friends and sighed. Her head was really aching anyway. "Ok." she said, giving in. "But you better keep me updated." she added to Robert, Sean, and Luke. "Mac, make sure they call me."

"I will." Mac said. "Felicia, you'll probably find the girls at Kelly's."

………………………………...

Kelly's

Georgie and Maxie were sitting at a table. Georgie already placed an orange soda in front of the empty chair. Mike came out from behind the counter and walked over to them. "Are you sure I can't get you anything else?"

"No, thank you Mike. We aren't really hungry." Georgie told him.

Mike smiled at the girls sadly. "Are you sure? You really should eat something and it's on the house. I still have "The Robin" on the menu."

Maxie laughed, "The Robin? I don't think I saw that." She grabbed a menu and looked.

"It's unofficial. Cheeseburger, fries, a Chocolate Milkshake and a cup of Ruby's chili to go, is what I consider "The Robin." he told them.

"That sounds good. I'll have that." Georgie said softly.

"Me too." Maxie added.

Mike nodded his head and went back to the kicthen. "Coming right up."

Spinelli ran into Kelly's. "Hello my most faithful friend." he started, but stopped quickly when he saw Maxie. "Evil sister." He sat down and smiled at Georgie when he saw the orange soda. Then he looked at Maxie who was just staring at him. "The Jackel wishes to make an offer of piece between the most faithful friends sister and the Jackel during her time of mourning."

"Thank you Spinelli." Maxie said. Not that she really cared what he called her. She just needed him to provide them with information.

"What did you need?" Spinelli asked Georgie setting up his laptop.

"Well we wanted you…" Georgie began, but was cut off when her mom walked into the diner.

"There you girls are." Felicia said. Even though Mac told her where to find them, she wanted them to think she had been looking for them. Thankfully, she caught them just as they started their conversation with Spinelli. His computer was still starting up.

"Mom." Georgie and Maxie said.

"I came to bring you over to the Quartermaines. Anna will be there and so will some of Robin's friends. We're going to be looking through some old photos, so I need to dig up Robin's old albums. Do you know where they are?" Felicia asked.

"The basement." Georgie and Maxie said at the sametime.

Felicia looked at them confused. "Are you sure?"

"All Anna, Robert, Duke, and Robin boxes are in the basement. You, Mac, Me, and Georgie have stuff in the attic of the house with the Webber stuff, the garage attic with some Spencer stuff, and the attic of the Brownstone with dad's stuff." Maxie told her mom.

"Why don't we head out?" Felicia told them. She grabbed their coats from the rack and handed them to her daughters.

"Mom, we were just about to have lunch with Spinelli. Mike already took our orders." Georgie said, trying to get her mom to leave them there for awhile. "Why don't we meet you there in an hour?"

Felicia shook her head. "I don't know how long people are going to be there. We are already late as it is. I'll just tell Mike to box your food to go." she said and walked away.

Georgie leaned in towards Spinelli with Maxie, "We need you to to find all of the information there is about the body pulled from the MetroCourt. See if a second DNA test was ran." Georgie whispered.

"Also look into Grant Putnam." Maxie added.

Both girls got up quickly and put on their coats. They walked over to meet Felicia at the counter with Mike, not giving Spinelli the chance to ask questions.

"Thank you Mike." Felicia was saying when they joined her. Mike was handing her a bag of food.

"No problem. I am so sorry about Robin. She's going to be missed around here." He told her.

Felicia nodded. "Thank you. Take care of yourself." Then she turned to her girls. "You ready?" They nodded.

On the way out, Maxie and Georgie smiled to each other and leaned down to Spinelli as they walk by. Each kissed him on a cheak, and walked out of the diner. Felicia looked at Spinelli and then the door where her daughters disappeared through. She was amused at their behavior, but worried they had already started something.

Spinelli blushed and giggled, happily sipping his soda and typing away at his laptop.

………………………………...

The Quartermaines

"Oh my god." Emily laughed with tears in her eyes. "Oh my god." she repeated. "I can't breathe." she laughed loudly falling to the floor and curling up.

Everyone was laughing at a picture that was being passed around the living room. Brenda, Emily, Lois, and Ned were the ones losing control of their laughter. Bobby, Monica, Tiffany, Tracy and Anna looked on amused. Well, Tracy looked like she was trying to cover her amusement with disgust, but failing.

"My daughter was very persuasive at that age." Anna commented.

"She should have been an Agent." Brenda said through her laughs. "Nobody is that good."

The picture they were looking at captured Lila, a baby and three children clothed in Lila's dresses. Each of them had a face full of outrageous makeup and large Sunday hats. The amusing part was that two of the children, dressed like women, were AJ and Jason. They must have been ten or eleven, since Robin was about nine years old in the picture.

(Since GH messes with age so much, I am not going to concern myself with it. Historically, Jason and AJ are younger then Robin when they were that age. The switch was made after boarding school.)

Emily looked at the picture again and asked. "Who's the baby?"

Bobby smiled sadly, "BJ"

Everyone was subdued again, lost in their own thoughts about the loss of Robin and the four other people in that picture. Jason was still alive, but he wasn't the smiling little boy the photo captured.

Felicia, Maxie and Georgie walked in. Each had were carrying a box. "Did we miss anything?" Felicia asked. This caused Emily, Brenda and Lois to start a second round of uncontrolled laughing. Maxie and Georgie glanced at the photo over Monica's shoulder and started laughing as well.

………………………………...

The Docks

Jason was walking around after checking the empty warehouses. He couldn't go to the Police Station to ask questions because that would be too suspicious. Aggravated, he sat down on the bench to think. When he moved to grab his cell phone, the sound of footsteps caused him to look up. Standing about fifteen feet away from him was Patrick Drake.

Neither knew what to say to the other at first.

"Patrick." Jason greeted and nodded his head.

Patrick didn't comment, but sat down on the bench beside Jason and looked out towards the water.

"I heard you may be looking for Grant Putnam." Patrick suddenly said. Jason remained quiet. "I want to help."

Jason closed off his face from any expression and answered. "I don't know what you think you know…"

"I know you loved her once." Patrick interrupted. "I know you loved her. Maybe a part of you still loves her. Am I right?" Patrick looked at Jason. Jason looked away. "That's the way you people work isn't it? You revenge the death of the ones you loved? Even if you don't love Robin anymore, you would do it out of obligation to what you once had. To pay her back for coming home and saving your life."

"I'm not doing anything at the moment." Jason said truthfully. Even though he hated it, he knew where Patrick was coming from.

"Are you going to do something?" Patrick asked.

Jason sighed and leaned back against the bench. What could he say? He could outright lie to the man, but he wanted to be as truthful as possible. He was still Robin's boyfriend. Even if Patrick thought she was dead. He didn't want Robin with Patrick, but Robin had to make her own choices. "I don't know what her parents are going to let me do." He answered honestly. As of yesterday, he had not heard anything from Robert. "I have to respect their decisions." Usually, he wouldn't, but he knew Robert, Mac, Anna and Sean were capable people.

Patrick nodded and looked down. 'Even if Jason was going to do something. What could I do to help him?' Patrick thought.

The launch from Wyndamere pulled up to the docks. Jason and Patrick watched as Nikolas and Alexis stepped off.

Nikolas walked with Alexis and stopped when he saw the odd couple sitting on the bench. Alexis greeted them. "Jason, Patrick." she said with a nod. Not knowing what else to say, she turned to Nikolas. "I'll see you later. If not, I'll meet you before the funeral so we can go together." Alexis said and walked off. Nikolas looked back at Patrick and Jason. He silently walked over to he empty spot on the bench and sat down. "So." he was all he said. All three just looked at each other and then out at the water.

Jason didn't know how much longer he could sit there. He wasn't a people person. He knew Robin was still alive. But here he sat, with two of her other "boyfriends" not knowing how to act. It didn't seem to be his day because Lucky decided that was the moment to walk out onto the docks.

Lucky looked confused at the three men sitting on the docks. The only thing any of them had in common was Robin, but he doubted even she would expect this vigil.

"Hey Lucky." Nikolas said. He himself was sad and amused by the fact that he was sitting with Patrick and Jason of all people. There was something he felt he wanted to say to the two men but couldn't find the words.

"I'm going to go." Jason said and stood up. "If there is anything you want to know about Putnam, I suggest you ask Robin's parents." Jason said to Patrick. He then looked at Nikolas and Lucky. "I'll see you guys around." He paused for a minute and looked at Lucky. Jason knew he was probably making rounds looking for Putnam. He didn't want the kid to get hurt, knowing Robin would feel guilty. "Be careful Lucky."

Lucky looked at Jason and nodded. There was a time when they were somewhat friends because of Luke and Robin's relationship with Sonny and Jason. Maybe Robin being gone was reminding people of the relationships they have already lost?

………………………………...

Kelly's

Mike was cleaning up some empty tables when the door opened. He looked up and saw someone he never expected to see in Port Charles again, Jagger Cates. He smiled and reached out to shake his hand. "Didn't expect to see you today."

Jagger reciprocated the handshake with a small smile. "I was hoping to get a room for a couple of day's." He told Mike. "Are any still available?"

"Yeah. How have you been doing man?" Mike asked going behind the counter to grab a set of room keys.

"I've been doing ok." he admitted sitting down on a stool. "Your son still in town?" he asked referring to Sonny.

"Yeah." Mike said, knowing it wasn't want Jagger wanted to hear.

Jagger nodded and looked around. "Nothing's changed." he commented.

"Still good old Kelly's." Mike told him handing him the room keys.

"The chili still Ruby's recipe?" Jagger asked.

"I wouldn't dare serve anything else. Are you in town long?"

"Just until after her funeral." Jagger answered not needing to say who "she" was. "Do you know where everyone else is? Her house was empty when I stopped by."

"Word on the street is everyone's meeting at the Quartermaines to pay their respects to Anna when they can. Felicia and the girls are there now. I think her father and Uncle Mac have locked themselves up at the Police Station looking for answers. Did you know about her parents?" Mike asked.

"Being alive? Yeah, Robin would call me once a week to make sure I was taking care of myself." Jagger said with a sad smile.

Mike nodded. "That's good. I didn't know you and she were still in touch." he said sadly.

"She was still my little sister, no matter how far apart we were." Jagger said. "Too bad Sonny didn't feel the same way." Jagger held up the keys and grabbed his bag. "Thanks Mike. I'm going to head over to the Q's in a bit. I'll see you around."

Mike nodded and looked down. He was really sad for his son. Sonny screwed up with Robin, and now he would never get the chance to make up for it.

………………………………...

Sonny's Coffeehouse

Sonny was sitting behind his desk looking at papers when Jason walked in. "Any news?"

Jason groaned and sat in a chair. "Guess not." Sonny said still looking at a silent Jason. "Have you called Robert?"

"I can't get anyone on the phone and I can't just walk into the police station." Jason said miserable.

Sonny nodded and leaned back in his chair. "What's the word around the docks? Is this guy trying to pick up anymore muscle?"

"Nothing." Jason said. "Obviously, Putnam already has everything he needs. He's not like our usually players. Without Robert or Mac keeping us informed, I have nothing to work on. I could ask Spinelli to dig something up, but he is too close to Georgie to keep quiet."

"Keep trying to get them on the phone. If we don't hear anything, we'll just have to stop by the Quartermaines again." Sonny said.

Jason shook his head. "I feel useless. Patrick actually confronted me on the docks about going after Putnam and all I could do was tell him the truth, that I don't know anything."

"We'll get something." Sonny said. If Robert didn't give him news about Robin soon, he was going to go knocking on ever door in the city looking for Putnam.

………………………………...

The Quartermaines

"Robin would never do that! She was a lady." Anna said in false seriousness, then laughed with Brenda.

"I swear! I was watching from my bedroom window." Emily told her. "I never told them that I saw them though. I thought it was sweet."

"Robin Scorpio skinny dipping in the Quartermaine lake with Jason Morgan. What I wouldn't do to see that." Ned said. He was joking, but that didn't stop Brenda and Lois from hitting him on his chest. "That hurt." he responded.

Brenda and Lois just glared at him.

"Ok, who's next?" Monica asked the gathered group. Ned was the only male in the room.

"I have one." Anna smiled at the memory she was thinking about. "It was from when Robin first came to town. Robert told me about it. There was a case we were working on and I didn't want Robert involved. So when Robin was upstairs, I knocked him out and tied him up."

"That wasn't the only time she tied him up." Felicia snickered and Tiffany choked on her tea remembering the story Felicia was referring to. Everyone else laughed at what Felicia could possibly mean.

"Kinky." Brenda laughed to Lois.

Anna just looked at them and rolled her eyes in amusement. "Anyway, I tied him up," a few more giggles "and left him on the floor. A little while later, Robin comes skipping down the stairs, and walked right by Robert like nothing in the world was wrong. Robert by now, woke up and was trying to get Robin to untie him. Now Robin, my sweet wonderful daughter, thought it was a game. She believed that if I tied him up, then obviously he shouldn't be untied." Everyone laughed. "She even tried to get him to drink tea with her while he was tied up. Eventually, he convinced her that he really needed her help and alas, he was freed."

"Robin was so cute." Tiffany said.

Bobby smiled. "She always liked to wear my blue sweater when she stayed at the Brownstone. It swallowed her whole, but she didn't care. She said it was soft."

"My favorite memories are of her at Christmas. Every year until she got too big, Dr. Hardy would have her sit in his lap. Never anyone else until she was older." Monica smiled. "He really loved her."

Bobby nodded. "Yeah, I remember. She was like that with all of the Doctors. Growing up, everyone one knew she would either be a spy or a Doctor."

Anna smiled at the memories. Even though she knew Robin was still alive, it was nice to sit around with her extened family and friends. Talking about Robin would get her through whatever was to come.


	10. Chapter 10

-1Chapter 10

Unknown Location

Robin was pacing in her caged area, trying to come up with some way to let her parents know where she was. She had already inspected the fence for some type of weakness and found none. She had searched the bathroom for tools, and found none. What she did find was what had her pacing. Earlier, after Grant went back upstairs, she dug through her bag for some fresh clothes. When she pulled out a pair of sweatpants, a letter fell to the ground. The author was someone she had not heard from in a long time, but she recognized his handwriting immediately.

Robin,

You're parents know you are alive. By the time you find this, I will have already been in contact with Anna. I know it is hard, but you just need to hang in there until we can find a way to get to you.

Hope to see you soon,

Johnny

Robin didn't know how Johnny was involved, but it made her feel more confident in the situation. She knew him much longer then Sonny or Jason believed. He was about thirteen years old when she met him. Her parents had taken her with them to a meeting and left her alone in a living room of the house. She was nine years old. After a half hour of boredom, a young boy found her and offered her a part in his "mission." The goal? To find where his mother hid his birthday presents. The memory caused Robin to smile. However, it dropped when she heard Grant coming down the steps.

"Restless?" Grant asked her with a smile. He pulled out a camera and took a picture of her. He pulled the Polaroid from its slot and blew on it. "Now that wasn't a good picture, was it? You didn't even smile. Go and sit on the bed." he directed her.

Not seeing any reason to argue, Robin obeyed.

"Now, hold up the newspaper. Make sure you show the cover. Smile Robin. It's not everyday one makes the over of the newspaper. You should be happy." Grant teased. When Robin still didn't smile, Grant unlocked and entered the caged area. "Smile." he growled.

"No."

"When I tell you to smile, I want you to smile. I want your father to see how happy you are. I am taking good care of you aren't I?"

"You already have what you want. I don't need to act like I am enjoying it. It would be pointless wouldn't it? They would never believe I am actually enjoying being near you!" Robin stated. She knew it was the wrong thing to say.

Grant punched her hard, causing her head to snap back and hit the wall behind her. With her previous head injury, the effects were instantaneous. Her vision blurred and her stomach became upset.

"If you won't do what I tell you, I will just have to make this harder." While Robin was too disoriented to fight, Grant ripped her shirt open, exposing her bra. He grabbed a marker out of his pocket and placed it against her stomach. When he was done, he propped her and the newspaper up against the wall. "Are you going to smile this time?" he asked.

Robin couldn't even open her eyes. The room was spinning enough already. Grant wrapped his hand around her throat and squeezed. Her eyes popped open and she began to struggle. "You will smile." He said. Not letting go of her throat until she was near death. She gasped for air and bent forward. Grant pushed her back up hard again against the wall. "Look at me and smile." Robin looked up and gave in. She gave a closed mouth, pained smile. Grant took the picture and closed the gate. "Why does everyone in your family have to make things more difficult then they need to be?" He watched as Robin fell sideways onto the bed, weezing. "Don't make me mad again Little Robin. You won't like what I will do."

………………………………...

The Quartermaines

All of the guests were still gathered in the parlor. It was now long after lunch and approaching dinner. No-one seemed to want to leave, and the Quartermaine's have yet to kick them out. It was an enjoyable day for those you didn't know the truth. It was easier to remember Robin then it was to think of her being lost to them. At least a dozen photo albums had been brought out and were being passed around.

"I don't get it." Lois said "Why did Robin have three godfathers?" She was looking at a photo of Robin and three men. Robin was sitting on Sean's shoulders, while Frisco Jones and Buzz Stryker stood at either side.

"Typical Robert. Why would Robin need a Godmother when she could have three guys watching out for her?" Tiffany said.

"Robin loved them all though." Monica said from her place on the couch next to Anna and Felicia.

"I think Frisco had more time with Robin then he did with me and Georgie." Maxie commented looking at another picture of Robin dancing with Frisco at her parents wedding.

"Maxie." Felicia scolded.

"I'm not being mean or bitter. I am just telling the truth. Is he going to come to the funeral?" Maxie asked her mom.

Felicia shook her head. "I haven't heard from him." she told her daughter. Maxie nodded her head and looked at another photo. In this one, Frisco was on his knees presenting Robin with a ring.

"If you had chosen, who would have been Robin's Godmother." Lois asked Anna.

Anna, who was lost in thoughts about Robin, looked up surprised. But smiled when she reminded herself of the question Lois asked. "I would never let Robert completely get his way. Robin, unofficially, had four Godmothers to keep her three Godfathers in line. Felicia, Bobby, Monica, and Tiffany." Anna smiled.

Lois laughed at that and nodded. Anna was someone Lois definitely liked.

Anna was feeling tired. She loved reminiscing with her daughters friends, but she wanted to be out there looking for her daughter. She thought she could sneak away, but Reginald brought in yet another visitor.

"Jagger Cates" Reginald said and turned back out of the room. Jagger stood in the door and looked at all of the women. Before he had a chance to find Anna in the crowd, Brenda ran up and hugged him.

"Jagger!" she exclaimed. When she threw her arms around him, another round of tears fell from her eyes. "I am so glad to see you." She cried. Jagger was someone who could remember Robin in all of the way's she did.

"Brenda." Jagger said while hugging her. "Sorry about Robin. I know you miss her." he whispered into her hair.

She pulled back and gave him a sad smile. "I know you do too."

Jagger looked up towards the guests and saw Anna. He never met her, but he saw enough photos of her through the years. He gave Brenda a squeeze and walked over to Robin's mom. Anna stood up when he reached her and held out her hand. "So you're Jagger Cates? I've heard a lot about you." Anna said kindly. All day long, the greetings were the same. Not that she was lying, Robin did talk a lot about her friends.

"You're even more beautiful in person." Jagger complimented."Now I know where Robin got it from."

"Well." Anna smiled. "She didn't get it from her father."

Jagger nodded. "I know everyone must be saying the same thing, but I really am sorry about Robin. She was one of the best people I knew and I am going to miss her."

Anna nodded again and sighed. It was an emotional day. "I know. Robin was easy to love, because she loved so many people herself. Would you like to stick around? Everyone is going through some albums of pictures. I do believe I have seen you in quite a few."

"Uh oh" Jagger joked. He looked over to see Georgie and Maxie looking at him and smiled. "Man, you girls have grown." he walked over and gave them both a hug. "You must me giving Mac some gray hairs, cause I remember how he was with Robin and Stone." Both girls laughed.

"Oh, it's worse with these two." Felicia commented as she walked up. Jagger turned and looked at her. "How you doing?" she asked.

"Hanging in there." Jagger said giving her a hug. "You still trying to get women to box at the gym?" Jagger asked.

Felicia laughed thinking about the easier times. "No. But I think another woman won that battle."

………………………………...

Outside the Quartermianes

Spinelli was peaking through the window into the parlor room. He had been trying to get Georgie and Maxie's attention for half an hour now. Should he go in? Or should be keep trying? Those were the questions running through his head. For some reason, the girls weren't answering their phones. He prepared himself to enter the back door when a hand came down on his shoulder.

Spinelli shreaked and turned around holding his computer bag in front of his face.

"Spinelli, what are you doing?" Jason asked.

Spinelli peaked out from above his bag as he slowly lowered it down. "Stone Cold? What are you doing here?"

Jason just glared at him to answer his question.

"The Jackel is trying to get the attention of his most faithful friend." Spinelli told the truth.

"Why didn't you just go in to find Georgie?" Jason asked confused at Spinelli's behavior. As always.

"I didn't want to intrude on the pack of females. The Jackel would have been out numbered." Spinelli said in reference to all of the women in the room. Now there were two men, so he felt more comfortable entering, but that was when Jason stopped him.

Jason sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Listen. Georgie has lost someone really close to her. I don't think now is a good time."

"I know. Th..the Jackel knows his most faithful friend is in pain. He saw her earlier today, and she was expecting to see the Jackel later on this day of mourning." he told Jason.

"Go in." Jason told Spinelli.

Spinelli nodded dramatically. He took a deep breathe, puffed out his chest, and entered the room.

Jason shook his head and sat down on the bench. Now he had to prepare himself to go in there.

………………………………...

When Spinelli entered, Georgie saw him right away and smiled. She walked over to him and whispered. "Hey. Did you find anything?"

Spinelli nodded and looked around. "Yeah, but I don't think we should talk here."

"Of course not." Maxie whispered as she walked up.

Felicia looked towards Anna and bowed her head towards her girls and Spinelli. Anna caught on to what she was trying to tell her. She walked over to the girls, trying to make out what they were whispering. "Hello. I don't think we've met." Anna said to Spinelli.

Spinelli stuttered at the sight of Anna. "Most beautiful and scary spy mother of the beautiful angel. The Jackel is pained to know that the world has lost an angel as bright as your daughter."

"Thank you." Anna said. Then the three younger kids stood around trying to stand strong against Anna's studying eyes. "What are you three up too?" She said knowingly.

Spinelli started to stutter again when Georgie cut in. "I asked Spinelli to meet me here. He was going to help me put together something."

"What?" Anna asked.

"A super computer. Georgie keeps maxing out all of the memory on her computer, so Spinelli is going to help her build one that will last at least three years." Maxie answered for her sister.

"It would help distract me from what is going on." Georgie finished.

Spinelli just continued to stand straight, his lips firmly shut.

Anna nodded. "I think your mother needs you to stay close right now. This is hard for everyone, but Felicia practically raised Robin. Can you do that for me?" Anna asked.

Georgie and Maxie sighed, knowing they were suspected. "Yes Aunt Anna." They answered together.

"Good. Thank you."

Georgie and Maxie each grabbed one of Spinelli's arms and moved him back over to where they were sitting on the floor.

"We are so getting busted." Maxie said whispered to Georgie.

Anna sighed and shook her head when Reginald came back into the room. "Nikolas Cassadine, Lucky and Lulu Spencer." Before she was seen, Anna snuck out the back door.

………………………………...

Jason stood up quickly when the back door opened. "Anna."

Anna looked over and saw Jason. "Jason? Have you found anything?" she asked as she walked over and sat down.

"No." Jason said, sitting down. "I haven't heard from Robert. I was hoping to run into one of you here."

"Robert hasn't called me all day. Trust me, it is something he is going to have to answer for." Anna told him. "Why didn't you come inside?"

Jason looked towards the door and then back to Anna. "Too many people."

Anna nodded. "I know what you mean. I have been in there all day thinking about how much Robin is going to hate what her friends are going through."

Jason took a deep breath. "Yeah. She doesn't like lying to her friends."

Anna studied the young man in front of her. "But you always knew that. You didn't care much before, from what I have heard."

Jason looked shocked and broken. He knew what Anna was talking about. "Anna…"

"No. Sorry. This isn't the time. I shouldn't have said anything."

Jason shook his head. "You're her mother. You have every right."

"Yes well, I want to do it properly with Robin here, so she can stand in the middle and argue that she is an adult who can make her own choices. Then she will go on and tell me though it was wrong of you to expect her to lie, it was her choice to go along with it." Anna smiled but then looked stern. "However, she and I will both agree that you should have never done what you did. No woman should be asked, by the man she loves, to live with another woman. Especially, one that man has slept with previously. But now is not the time. This can all wait until Robin is found. I don't supposed I will see you around much after that though." Anna said looking at Jason.

Jason looked thoughtful for a moment and then answered. "No matter what. I want Robin in my life. You might be seeing me around more."

"Then I feel for my daughter." Anna said standing up and walking towards the door.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked, also standing.

Anna turned and looked Jason in the eyes. "It is not easy for any woman to be torn between two men."

Jason kept the eye contact, not wanting to give away his nervousness. "I will still be her friend, no matter who she chooses to be with."

"The head and heart are usually always at war. In Robin's case, her heart usually wins." Anna offered. Jason looked at her confused. "Robin's head is sensible, but her heart often does what it pleases. What do you think would be sensible for Robin concerning her love life?"

Jason caught on and nodded. He bent his head to hide a little smile.

"The first thing you can do is come inside. Robin would like to know you are spending time at the Quartermaines." Anna opened the door and disappeared through it.

Jason, who thought this is what it must feel like to be a twelve year old boy, who just got a lecture from his schoolteacher, followed her in.

Anna was not someone he ever wanted to argue with.

………………………………...

When Anna entered, Tiffany went up to her. "Anything?" she asked eagerly. "When you left, I thought maybe Robert called."

"No. I just needed some air." Anna said. Jason now entered. Both women looked at him.

Jason nodded his head at them and looked around the room. He saw Monica and Emily together, so he headed towards them.

"Emily." Jason said. Emily smiled sadly at Jason and hugged him. He then turned towards Monica. "Is it ok with you if I hang around awhile?"

Monica smiled "Yeah."

Emily hugged Jason's side. "There is a picture I have to show you!" she exclaimed and pulled him towards a pile of photos on the coffee table.

When Emily and Jason sat down, Reginald came in the room again. "Elizabeth Spencer and Patrick Drake."

Jason looked up and locked eyes with Patrick. It lasted for a moment, then Jason looked away back to the photos.

Tiffany looked at Anna who was studying Jason and Patrick. "That looked interesting. What's going on?" Tiffany asked.

"The head and the heart." Anna murmured in thought.

"Whose head and heart?" Tiffany asked confused.

Anna looked at her friend and smiled. "Robin's" she said mischievously.

Tiffany looked confused but glanced back at the two men. Jason was trying to steal a photograph away from Emily and Patrick was in conversation with Felicia. She looked back at Anna. "I don't get it." But then she thought for a moment and then she understood. "Oh…Oh my god."

Anna just grinned.

"Mac and Robert are going to flip out." Tiffany said.

Anna nodded. "I can't wait."

………………………………...

Port Charles Neighborhood

Mac, Sean, Luke and Robert broke up into pairs to patrol the old neighborhoods. Luke was with Robert and Sean was with Mac. They were looking into houses that were listed as being abandoned.

"This is not getting us anywhere." Robert said while he was driving. Luke was still nursing a sprained arm from the MetroCourt.

"We'll either find something soon, or Grant will give us a clue." Luke commented.

"If we have to wait for that bastard to give us a clue, then we are already losing." Robert argued.

"Hey, I don't disagree with you Robert. I just mean, something will give sooner or later." Luke answered.

"That's what I am afraid of. It was the same with Anna. It took forever to find her. You would think I would have learned from that experience." Robert said looking out the window.

"Having someone you love taken from you never gets easier. Cheer up. You have me this time." Luke smiled. "We will find Robin."

Robert nodded. He had spent his day going from wanting to kill someone to wanting to break down and cry. "Call Anna. Tell her what's been happening. Then we will call it a night" Robert told Luke.

Luke just nodded and pulled out his phone.

………………………………...

Unknown Location

Robin sat up painfully. The room was still spinning, but at least she was able to breathe again. It was time for her to take her pills. She slowly reached down for her bag, but got lightheaded and slid off the cot onto the floor. She took a deep breath and pulled her bag towards her. Opening it, she reached for her first bottle of pills. When she opened the bottle, her shaking hands caused her to drop it. She clenched her fists and closed her eyes, taking three deep breaths. "You can do this Robin. Don't let him get to you now." When she leaned down to pick up the spilled contents she almost passed out. She sat back up and tears built up in her eyes. "Please no." she whispered to herself, trying to get control over her emotions. But she couldn't control it. She broke down and cried. Sobbing, Robin curled up against the cot, not knowing her father was driving by the house she was imprisoned in at that very moment.

End Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

-1Chapter 11

Kelly's

As Jagger descended the steps from his room upstairs, Jason entered through the front door and walked straight for the counter where Georgie was working. Jagger leaned against the opening to the stairs watching.

"Hey Georgie. Should you even be working right now? Mike or Bobby would give you the time off, I'm sure. " Jason said as he sat down at the counter.

Georgie gave him a small smile as she upturned a coffee cup and filled it for him. "It's better if I am here. Home isn't quite the same right now. Can I get you anything to eat?"

"Just a muffin." Jason said, drinking his coffee as he studied her. Yesterday evening at the Quartermaines was an odd experience for him, but he was able to see the suspicious interaction between Spinelli, Maxie, and the young woman standing in front of him. There was no doubt in his mind that she had Spinelli investigating Robin's "death." If anything happened to Maxie or Georgie, Robin would never forgive herself, and that was something Jason did not want to see happen. "It must be hard. Being at your house right now, I mean." Jason said.

Georgie looked down and rearranged the already folded dish towels. Jason could tell she was hiding something. "You saw all of the people who gathered to see Anna and remember Robin at the Quartermaines last night, right?" Jason nodded. "Well, our house isn't much better right now. Uncle Robert and Mac came in really late last night. Robert crashed on the couch. Anna, my mother, Luke, Uncle Sean, and Aunt Tiffany were all over the house this morning. Aunt Anna and Uncle Robert were fighting."

"None of this has been easy on them." Jason offered as an excuse.

"I know, but they all just tried to keep Maxie and I locked in our rooms. So I bailed." Georgie said.

"Climbed out Robin's window, didn't you." Jagger finally said walking over to the pair. He gave Georgie a kiss on her cheek and sat one stool away from Jason.

"Maybe." Stated Georgie as she poured coffee for Jagger. "What can I get you?"

"Just the coffee for now Georgie, thanks." Jagger answered.

"You know Robin wouldn't like it if you don't eat breakfast, Jagger." Georgie fought with her hands on her hips.

"Just go with a muffin. You won't win that fight." Jason offered from his spot.

Jagger nodded his head. Georgie smiled and placed a muffin in front of him. She then left to greet new customers. Jagger looked over at Jason, who was trying not to notice. "So you're the new version of Jason Quartermaine. At least you have better taste in clothes." Jagger said.

"Jason Morgan." Jason said.

"Hmm." Jagger hummed with a nod.

"And you are Jagger Cates. Stones brother." Jason stated.

"I guess no introductions are needed then." Jagger replied back.

"Guess not." Jason said.

Jagger and Jason continued to drink their coffee and pick at their muffins. Both were finding it hard to ignore the other.

"You know, I feel indebted to you, but want to smash your face in at the same time. What am I supposed to do about that?" Jagger said.

"Since I don't know what you are talking about, nothing. It wouldn't be a fair fight." Jason responded.

"Your kind don't play fair." Jagger shot back.

"My kind?" Jason asked confused.

"Mob Enforcers." Jagger answered.

Jason rolled his eyes

"You know, when Robin lost Stone, I thought we were all going to lose her too. But then you came along. Of course, I had already been informed of your accident and change in personality, but it really wasn't that far of a stretch. Jason Quartermaine could have, just as easily, fallen in love with Robin as Jason Morgan did. He could have been the one to save her from herself. I saw how they were together. I know how much he cared for her. So when I got the call from Brenda that Robin was coming back to us and it was because of you, I understood. Some things can't be erased as easily as memories."

"Why are you telling me this?" Jason asked. Jagger decided to ignore his question and continue.

"So I became indebted to you. You saved my sister from herself, but then you went and screwed it all up. You ended up hurting Robin. Sometimes, I believed what you did hurt more then losing Stone, because there was nothing Stone could do about leaving her. You consciously made decisions that hurt Robin. That is why I want to smash your face in." Jagger explained oddly calm.

"Is this the point of the story where you fight me?" Jason asked not moving from his seat.

"No. No matter how much I want to hurt you, Robin loved you. Once she loved someone, she never wanted to see them hurt. Even if they deserved it." Jagger explained.

Jason got up and tossed a generous amount of money on the counter for Georgie as he always did. As he turned to leave, he looked Jagger in the eyes. "I guess you're right about some things not being easily erased with memories."Jason stated. "The way I understand it, Jason Quartermaine and you were usually at odds over Karen Wexler, but were friends when it came to Robin." Jason finished.

Jagger held the stare. "Imagine that." was all he said. He then turned back to his coffee.

"See you around." Jason said and left.

Georgie went and cleaned up Jason's spot. She glanced up at Jagger and shook her head at him. "Behave." she said.

"What? I didn't do anything." Jagger said with a smile.

"Yeah right." She said.

Jagger stood up and placed money on the counter. "You let too much of Robin rub off on you." Jagger said.

"I'll take that as a compliment." she said as she walked into the back with the dishes.

"It was." Jagger said sadly, thinking about Robin.

………………………………...

THE SCORPIO HOUSE

Maxie was leaning against the wall at the top of the stairs. She was trying to overhear the arguments going on in the living room as she thought back to her and Georgie's conversation with Spinelli the night before.

:Flashback:

Georgie, Maxie and Spinelli were sitting on the floor looking through one of Robin's old High School Yearbooks. Spinelli was completely disturbed yet intrigued with the pictures of a clean cut Jason. At least an hour passed before they were able to safely talk without anyone overhearing them.

"What did you find?" Maxie asked.

Spinelli looked around and then back at the girls.

"The day after the beautiful angel was announced to be dead, Dr. Alan Quartermaine was logged in when he entered the lab with his keycard. It seems, shortly after he entered the lab, every other lab technician was logged out. He remained in the lab for almost two hours…alone." Spinelli said with a smile on his face, proud of himself.

"And?" Maxie asked.

"Alan doesn't usually look after the labs." Georgie stated in thought.

Spinelli's smile got wider. "Exactly! From the records the I was able to access, Dr. Alan Quartermaine accesses the labs once a month. Everytime, his username and password are entered into the labs computer system to access the medical records and recent blood tests of the beautiful angel. This was his second trip to the labs this month." Spinelli finished.

"So he didn't access the lab to see Robin's latest results. He already knew what they were for that month." Maxie analyzed.

"What did he access?" Goergie asked

"That's where it gets weird. Even though Dr. Alan was the only one in the lab, an old username and password were used. They belonged to a Dr. Stryker."

"He is one of Robin's godfathers." Georgie informed Spinelli.

"His information was entered to pull up Robin's most recent medical history, including the DNA test. He was logged in for two hours, but any record of what he did during that time was erased." Spinelli sighed in frustration.

"Erased?" Maxie asked.

"Most impressively. Not even I could dig it back out of the system." Spinelli said regretfully.

"Yeah, but what you did find out gives us more reason to suspect SOMETHING is going on." Georgie said with a smile.

:END FLASHBACK:

The rest of that night, Felicia did everything she could to keep the girls occupied. The attempt to overhear Anna and Roberts argument was proving to be difficult. They were arguing in hushed voices. She turned and tiptoed back to her room when she heard someone walking up the bottom of the stairs.

"Maxie!" she heard her mother yell. Reluctantly, Maxie left her room to see what her mom wanted.

"Yes?" Maxie asked.

"Can you come with me to the church? Anna has asked me to help finalize some of the funeral plans for tomorrow." Felicia said. It wasn't hard to act sad about Robin's funeral when she knew Robin was alive somewhere. The idea that Robin will end up dead is enough to make her sad.

Maxie attempted to get out of it so she could remain in the house, but Felicia caught on. "Please Maxie. I want to help Anna, but I can't do this alone. Having you there with me would help."

"What about Georgie?" Maxie asked.

"We already know Georgie climbed out of the house two hours ago and went to Kelly's." Felicia stated.

'Damn.' Maxie thought. 'How close were they watching her and Georgie?'

Maxie nodded. "Let me get my coat." she said turning and going into her room.

………………………………...

General Hospital

NURSES STATION

Alan and Monica were both looking over charts when Patrick approached with his own. He quietly put it down for the nurses and grabbed another. Alan watched him make notes.

"You don't have to be here Patrick." Alan said. "As your boss, I should enforce a leave of absence for you. As a friend, I do understand."

Patrick looked up. "If I don't work, I am no good to anyone."

Monica sighed. "Did last night help any?" she asked.

Patrick smiled a little. "Yeah. I learned a lot about Robin from her friends and family that I didn't know."

Alan laughed. "By the time I got there last night, half the town was in the parlor room or the foyer." He remembered how he watched as Emily and Jason fought over a photo of little Jason and AJ clothed in dresses with Robin. Edward was even laughing with Felicia about something.

"How is tomorrow going to be worked out?" Patrick asked in reference to half of the hospital staff wanting to attend Robin's funeral.

Alan finally closed his chart and looked back up at Patrick. "Most of the senior Doctor and Nursing staff are scheduled to attend the funeral, including yourself. As much as we hate to admit it sometimes, there are plenty of qualified Doctors in this Hospital to look after things while we are gone."

Patrick nodded. "See you later." he said as he walked away.

"It's not fair." Monica said shaking her head and putting her charts away. "You know as well as I do, that if Jason didn't know about Robin, we would tell him." she whispered. "Patrick deserves the same consideration."

"I know." Was all Alan said.

………………………………...

THE SCORPIO HOUSE

Anna was pacing back and forth in the living room as Maxie and Felicia came down the stairs. When Maxie noticed the tears falling down Anna's face, she felt ashamed of herself. Immediately, she knew that this was not just some spy game her family was playing. Robin was either already dead or dying, she realized. She made eye contact with Anna.

Anna wiped the tears from her face and walked over to Maxie. She placed both her hands on Maxies face. "Thank you for helping. Please Maxie, this is the only way you and your sister can help right now." she said with tears. "Do you understand?"

Maxie felt her own tears gathering in her eyes, and her throat closed up. All she could do was nod her head. Anna kissed her on the forehead and hugged Maxie tight. "Thank you for wanting to try." Anna whispered to Maxie, then pulled away.

Felicia hugged Anna goodbye as she and Maxie left the house. Anna continued pacing.

Robert came into the living room from the kitchen and watched. "Have you calmed down yet?"

Anna glared at him and continued pacing.

Robert sighed. "Anna!"

"What!" she yelled at him.

"We are doing everything we can." he told her.

"Look around Robert! Do you see Robin anywhere?" Anna yelled.

"No." he whispered.

"Then obviously, we are not doing everything we can! It is going on four days! Four days since Grant took our daughter! The funeral is tomorrow, and that is when Johnny said Grant would make his next move! How do we know his next move isn't delivering our daughters body!" Anna continued to pace.

"We don't." Robert said quietly.

Anna just nodded and let out a sob. "I can't lose Robin, Robert. She is the only good thing I have ever done in my life."

Robert walked over to Anna and took her in his arms. "I know. Shhh. I know, me too. We will get her back."

"You don't know that." She cried into Roberts shoulder.

"In know I'll die trying." Robert whispered into her hair. "And so will that bastard who took Robin."

Mac, Sean, Tiffany and Luke came back into the living room. They watched their two friends take comfort in each other. There was a knock on the door. Mac sighed as he walked over to the door. "It's probably another flower delivery."

Anna pulled away from Robert. "I don't want any flowers here. I can't stand to look at them, Mac."

"I know, I've been sending them to the church." Mac answered as he opened the door. To his surprise, Jason entered just as the door opened.

"Sure Jason, come right in." Mac mumbled sarcastically closing the door.

Jason looked around the room and stopped on Anna and Robert. His heart skipped a beat at the tearful look on Anna's face. "Did something happen?" he asked quietly.

"No and that's the problem." Mac answered for his brother as he walked back by Jason into the living room.

"Nothing?! How is that possible?" Jason asked.

"Listen you…" Robert started.

"No! You listen! I have been waiting over twenty four hours for you to contact me! I thought you wanted my help! I let myself believe that you could make progress without me, and since you are Robin's father, I know you are entitled! But since you obviously have not come up with anything new, I am not going to continue sitting on the sidelines!" Jason yelled.

Luke walked over and stood in between Jason and Robert so they couldn't get too close to each other. "Ok, ok. Hold up a minute." Luke said then turned his attention to Jason. "Jason, there is nothing you could have done differently. We have been working nonstop to bring Little Scorpio home."

"How am I too know I couldn't have done anything different, if you won't give me information to help?" Jason asked Luke.

"This isn't your fight!" Robert stepped towards Jason, but Luke stopped him. "You have no idea who we are dealing with. This isn't your typical criminal, and this isn't just any hostage he has taken."

"I know that!" Jason yelled.

"No you don't." Mac offered. "You don't know the history. You don't know guys like Grant Putnam. He isn't like anyone you have ever fought. You don't know how he terrorized Anna or Robin when he last played this game, you weren't there."

"Neither were you." Jason told Mac.

"And that is why I know you couldn't have done anything I haven't done these last couple of days." Mac finished. "You think we are just using legal connections to find Grant? We are playing all fields on this. He isn't moving. He has crawled into a hole somewhere with Robin. We can't move until he does."

"This is unbelievable." Jason said shaking his head. "I want in from here on out." Jason said to Robert.

Robert moved to answer but Sean beat him to it first. "Ok." Sean said then looked at Robert who was glaring. "You want him running around on his own? You already made the comparison to Duke the other day. Do you want that to happen again?" Sean asked.

"Fine." Robert said walking over to get his coat. "We'll go to the station and look at everything again."

………………………………...

THE GATEHOUSE

Lois and Brenda were sitting by the fire in their pajamas when there was a knock at the door. Lois put her coffee down on the table in front of her and went to answer. When she answered the door, she let out a squeak. "Miguel!!"

"Hey you." Miguel said with a smile. "Come here." he said opening his arms. Lois immediately wrapped her arms around him.

"Look at you!" she said pulling away. "Gorgeous as ever." Lois commented.

"Hey I want in!" Brenda complained from behind Lois.

"How you doing beautiful." Miguel said entering to hug Brenda.

"Better now that you are here." Brenda said. "I am so happy to see you."

Miguel pushed her away and looked at her. "For a girl who was apparently dead not too long ago, you are looking good."

"I wish the same thing could be said about Robin." Brenda said sadly walking away back to her seat by the fire.

Miguel looked at Lois concerned. Lois just shook her head. "It hasn't been easy."

He nodded. "I know."

"Let me get you some coffee." Lois offered walking towards the kitchen. Miguel took off his coat and walked over to Brenda's chair. He held out his hand. "Come here." Brenda allowed him to pull her up. He then sat in her chair and pulled her on his lap sideways, her legs now hanging over the arm of the chair. Miguel hugged her to his chest.

"It hurts." Brenda cried.

"Shh." Was all he said, hugging her tightly and gently rocking.

………………………………...

UNKNOWN LOCATION

Robin woke up on the floor. She had cried herself to sleep the night before. It took her a moment to open her eyes. When she did, she realized why she woke up. Grant was crouched next to her, waving a cup of coffee under her nose. "Come on sleeping beauty, get up."

Robin rolled over and placed her hands out on the ground in front of her, slowly pushing herself up. When in motion, she let out a groan.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." Grant said from his place by the small table. "You just got me mad. I brought you aspirin."

Robin shakily got on her feet, thinking about what he said. Grant obviously had anger management issues. His words were like what an abusive husband would say to his wife after a beating, asking for forgiveness. After his reaction last night, Robin now knew she would have to tread carefully around Grant if she wanted to make it out alive.

"Thank you." She lied sitting down by her breakfast, grabbing the aspirin first. She watched him sit in the chair across from her.

"I thought we could dine together this morning." Grant offered with a smile.

Robin finished swallowing the pills, wincing at her sore throat. She was sure her skin was marked where he strangled her the night before. She just looked at him and nodded, picking up a fork.

"Tomorrow is going to be a big day for us." Grant said while eating his eggs. "It's your funeral."

Robins breath caught in her throat. "Will I be attending?" she asked with a raspy voice. She wondered if he planned on having her body show up at the service.

"No. It's when I plan on making my next move." Grant said.

"And what is your next move?" Robin asked swallowing some water.

"Tsk tsk Little Birdie. I'm not giving up all of my secrets. You will just have to find out after your father." he said.

"Are you going to hurt anyone at my funeral? At least answer me that." Robin asked thinking of her friends.

"No. Now eat your breakfast." Grant finished the conversation.

They continued eating in silence.

………………………………...

SONNY'S HOUSE

Sonny was nursing a drink when Sam barged into the room.

"Where's Jason?" Sam asked.

Sonny looked at her in annoyance. In comparison to their life with Robin, Sonny couldn't fathom how he and Jason let women like Sam and Carly into their lives.

"What do you want Sam?" Sonny asked sitting on the couch.

"I want to know where Jason is! I haven't seen him since yesterday morning." Sam said loudly.

"I don't know where Jason is." he stated calmly.

"Is it business? Did you send him on a job? You have to tell me something!" Sam said stamping her foot like a child.

"I don't HAVE to tell you anything. Go home Sam." Sonny answered.

"Not until you tell me something!"

Sonny got up and put his glass down. "What do you want to hear Sam? The truth? Do you want to hear the man you love is broken up about another women's death? Do you want to hear how he won't give up until he finds the answers he is looking for? Do you want to know how he is second guessing ever letting that woman out of his life? Out of his bed?" Sonny yelled watching as tears broke out on Sam's face. "No, I don't think that is what you wanted to hear. Go home and hope that Jason comes back."

"How do I compete with a dead woman?" Sam asked wiping the tears from her eyes. "Because that is what you are telling me I will have to do!"

Sonny shook his head at the woman in front of him. "I don't know, Sam. Maybe if she was still alive, Robin could tell you how. Or Jason. He found his way into Robin's heart after she had just lost one love."

"But I am already in Jason's heart." Sam said with self assurance.

Sonny just looked at her. Looked her in the eyes and told her something…told her the very last thing she wanted to hear. "I don't think you are. As long as Robin was alive, Jason didn't know how to love anyone but her. Others may get the words, or the rings, but they don't get the Jason Morgan Robin Scorpio got. You haven't received that type of love from Jason yet."

"Are you purposely trying to hurt me?" Sam asked.

"No. You asked for the truth and I am giving it to you. Don't ask questions if you don't want the answers." Sonny said.

Sam just looked at him for a moment with hate and then left the room.

"It's going to be a lot harder when you have to compete against Robin if she comes back alive." Sonny whispered to the empty room, picking up his glass.

………………………………...

KELLY'S

Maxie entered the diner and walked up to the counter, where Georgie was cleaning. She took off her coat and put down her purse. Then she plopped onto the stool sadly.

Georgie gasped at the defeated look on her sisters face. "What is it, what happened? Did you learn something new about Robin. Did she…is she…" Georgie asked with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know." Maxie cried. "You should have seen mom and Anna earlier. This isn't just some game. We shouldn't have taken any of this lightly. I went to the church with mom to help prepare for the funeral. It was so hard Georgie. Whatever is going on…if there is a possibility that Robin is alive, I realized that everyone is already preparing for the worst. They really believe that she might be dead already. Or will be by the time they find Grant." Maxie cried placing her head down on the counter.

Georgie looked around, glad that the diner was empty. She leaned over and placed her head on top of her sisters and cried. "We'll me ok. We'll deal with the worst together."

"We have to stop." Maxie whispered in tears, her head still on the counter. "The fear in Anna's eyes this morning…we can't keep doing this. We have to let them work it out."

"Ok, ok. We'll stop." Georgie said

Maxie continued to sob as Mike came in through the front door, Lulu following behind him. Both just stopped at the sight of the grieving sisters. Georige looked up. "Hey guys." she said softly. Maxie sat up and wiped her face, but did not turn around.

Mike and Lulu walked over to the counter. Mike went behind the counter and gave Georgie a hug and looked at Maxie. "Why don't you call it a day Georgie? Take your sister home."

"No." Maxie said. "I can't be in that house right now."

"Why don't we just hang out here?" Georgie asked. "I'll sit with you." Georgie said walking out from behind the counter and sat down next to Maxie.

Maxie just nodded her head.

Mike put on his apron and looked at Lulu then back at the girls. "I'll work the shift Lulu. Keep the girls company."

Lulu nodded her head and sat down on the other side of Maxie. As Mike turned to enter the kitchen, Maxie spoke up. "Mike? Can I have a chocolate Milkshake?" she asked.

Mike smiled at her and nodded. "Three chocolate milkshakes coming right up." he said softly to her.

"Thanks." She said.

………………………………...

CARLY'S HOUSE

Jax hung up his cell phone and sat down next to Carly on the couch. "The Hotel is ok for business. A few windows need to be replaced, but that can be completed today. The restaurant needs to be completely redone. I am having the contractor start the day after tomorrow." Jax told her.

Carly looked over at him and put her papers down. "Why can't they start tomorrow?" she asked.

Jax sighed. "I will be busy tomorrow with Robin's funeral and the gathering after. I want to be there when the contractors start. Plus…the contractor is apparently a friend of Robin's family. He's known her since she was a little girl, so he will be at the funeral as well." Jax said preparing himself for a fight.

"Of course he is." Carly said sarcastically. "What was I thinking." She said getting up. "Even our contractor is torn up over Robin Scorpio's death. Who isn't going to be at the funeral tomorrow?"

"You." Jax said seriously looking at Carly.

Carly stopped pacing and looked at Jax in shock. "Excuse me?! What did you just say?!" She asked in anger.

Jax got up and faced Carly. "I'm serious, Carly. You will not be attending Robin's funeral tomorrow."

"Why? So Brenda can cry on your shoulder?" Carly spat.

"No. You have caused Robin pain, and I will not let you humiliate me or yourself tomorrow by attending a funeral where you will cause a scene when someone throws you out."

Carly pushed Jax. "I can not believe you are saying this to me!" she grabbed her coat and purse.

"Carly! Tomorrow has nothing to do with you, keep it that way!" Jax yelled.

Carly turned and pointed at Jax. "That bitch ruined my life! I want to watch as they bury her." Carly shot back at him opening the front door.

"If you go tomorrow. If you go and disgrace a day when everyone is remembering my dear friend…we are finished." Jax said quietly.

Carly looked shocked. "You don't mean that." she said.

Jax shook his head. "I do. I don't think you know how much Robin meant to me."

Carly just glared and walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

Jax pulled out his cell and dialed. He waited a moment and then spoke, "It's Jax. Book me a room for the night…the length of my stay is undetermined…thanks." After he shut the phone, Jax looked around the room sadly. He then went upstairs to pack his bags.

END CHAPTER 11


	12. Chapter 12

-1Hey guys, this is really part 1 of chapter 12. I feel like you all have been waiting long enough! Thank you to everyone who has been reading and replying to this story! I love replies, and I know sometimes there is too much going on to reply.

Thank you and Enjoy!

Chapter 12

The new day brought with it a mixture of feelings for the people in Port Charles. For those close to the truth of the matter woke up feeling anxious about what the day will bring. Others woke up feeling sad and lost, missing a one of a kind friend. There were a few living in Port Charles who never had the pleasure of meeting Robin Scorpio and those people were feeling curiosity at the impact one persons death could have. Various local business were closed for the day. They all had the same "Closed due to death in the family" signs taped in their windows, even though there is no blood relation between the young woman and the business owners. It wasn't hard to figure out that Robin Scorpio was a family to the town. In one way or another, her life threaded through the streets, it's buildings, and the hearts of most of the population. It seemed like the heart of the city stopped beating on this day.

The Spencer House

Lucky was quietly cleaning up the breakfast dishes from the kitchen table. The house was full, but it was oddly quiet. Luke, Audrey, Lulu, Nikolas, Alexis, Liz and Cameron were all sitting in the living room. No-one started any real conversations past their greetings at the door. No-one knew what to say, they were all just waiting around. Waiting for that perfect time, not too early and not too late to leave for the service.

When he was finished with the dishes, Lucky sat in the lounge chair and studied his family. It was hard to ignore the fact that Luke kept fidgeting and looking at his watch. His father was definitely nervous about something. However, Lucky thought it was just his father trying to cope with his feelings. It wasn't often that Luke had to deal with the death of a loved one and when he did, he hated not being able to do anything to fix it. To sit back accept the fact that Robin was gone had to be eating away at the aging man. Maybe he was thinking about Robert and what he must be going through? Luke would know, he mourned when he thought his son died in a fire. But Lucky didn't realize, Luke wasn't thinking about Robin's funeral today, he was thinking about what Grant was going to do today to show Robert that Robin was still alive.

Alexis sighed and looked at her watch. "We should head out now." she said quietly. No-one commented. They all just stood up from their place, gathered their children and belongings and walked out the door.

Kelly's

Mike only stayed open for the early breakfast crowd, but the diner was still full of guests. The people who still hung around were all waiting for the same thing, the time to leave for Robin Scorpio's funeral. Oddly enough, even the Quartermaine's were using Kelly's as their waiting area. Mike couldn't remember ever seeing them all in the diner before. Sure, he has heard the stories of how they all once lived here, but never in his time. He caught Edward commenting to Brenda, that if anyone ever wanted to run into the sweet little doll baby that was young Robin, all they had to do was hang around Kelly's long enough. Because before a day was over, she could be found chatting with Ruby or one of her parents.

Bobby, Monica, Alan, Lucas, Emily, Tracy, Edward, Ned, Lois, Miguel, Jax and Brenda were all mingling together throughout the diner. Jagger was sitting alone at the counter fingering a cold coffee cup and glancing at the TV randomly. Dillon kept glancing at his phone, no doubt waiting for a message from Lulu or Georgie. Spinelli was also sitting at the counter typing away at his computer and sipping on his orange soda. There were a few off duty officers in their dress blues sitting at a table speaking in low tones. Another table was occupied by a few hospital employees, but Mike noticed that Patrick wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Patrick's Apartment

Patrick was sitting on his couch browsing through the mornings newspaper. His father was looking out the window. Both were in the same room, but it neither seemed aware of the other. Patrick was thinking about Robin and how little time they had together. The changes she had on him and his ideas about relationship would forever be in his mind. It took an exceptional woman to break through the wall he had built over his heart after his mother died. He wanted to fight his feelings. Fight the reality he was no dealing with. The same reality that had plagued his father after losing his mother. But Patrick no longer thought that loving and losing a woman was something that should be avoided. No matter what fears he had, he now know that loving Robin made him a better person. A stronger man. Patrick tossed the paper onto the coffee table in front of him and rubbed his eyes. Noah looked over to his son. "Ready?"

"No." Patrick answered.

Noah just nodded at his son. He walked over to the couch, cupped a hand around Patrick's forearm and guided him up. He then grabbed both their coats and walked to the apartment door. Patrick sighed and walked out of his apartment, Noah followed him out.

Jason's Penthouse

Jason sat at his desk looking through his box of photos. Nearly all of his pictures were of Robin. Not Courtney, Sam, or Carly, but Robin. The rational side of his brain told him that was just because Robin liked cameras. She enjoyed capturing memories permanently on film because she said you never know when the real thing would be gone. The emotional part of him, the one he liked to pretend did not exist, knew he held onto these photographs because Robin was the one thing in his life he never wanted to lose. He knew Robin was right. He lost her physically and understood the benefits of having her image within reaching distance. He placed the photos back into their box and sat back in his chair thinking.

Sam was standing at the foot of the stairs, leaning against the all and studying Jason. She didn't make a sound when she came into the room. She knew who those pictures were of. She herself saw them not too long ago. Sam wasn't going to the funeral today. She had wanted to out of curiosity and wanted to be there for Jason, but he didn't want her there. Of course he hadn't come right out and say it, but it was there in his body language when she brought it up. He noted how she didn't really know Robin. She argued that Robin was the one responsible for saving him and bringing him home to her when he was sick. Jason didn't want to hear it. It was left unsaid that she wouldn't be going to the funeral today.

There was a soft knock at the door. It opened and Max stepped inside. "Mr. Corinthros has arrived in his limo downstairs. He said he will be waiting." Max didn't wait for an answer as he closed the door on his way out.

Jason stood and grabbed his coat. As he opened the door, he looked at Sam. Neither said a word. They just stared into each others eyes, both coming to their own conclusions about their future together. Jason nodded at Sam and walked out.

The Church - Men's Room

Robert looked at himself in the mirror and shook his head. He turned on the sinks faucet and splashed cold water onto his face. While he blindly reached over to pull at some paper towels, Mac walked into the restroom.

"How you holding up?" Mac asked calmly.

Robert glanced at his brother, then back to the mirror wiping water off his face. "About the same as you I'd imagine, little brother."

Mac nodded knowingly and sat on the bench within the men's room. "I feel like it's judgement day and we are all the condemned."

"Me too." Robert said still studying his wrinkled face in the mirror. "We are in a rat race, but not moving. The scientists are just watching and waiting. I hate being in this position. When I was gone, when everyone thought I was dead, that is what it was like. My every move was watched. I would get glimpses of outside my cage in forms of pictures of Robin's life, or your life. They tested me. It was almost a dare. Would I head toward the realities in the photos, or would I continue through the maze the men in charge built for me? Grant has built our current cage and he is just beginning on building the maze." Robert tossed the wet paper towel into the trash and finally looked at his brother.

Mac leaned his head back against the wall and moved his eyes towards Robert who was just standing by him at the sink. "I feel useless."

Before Robert could comment, Sean poked his head into the bathroom. "People are starting to arrive."

"We'll be out." Robert said. He held a hand out to Mac. "Let's do this for our little girl."

Mac looked at Robert, his eyes watering. "Robert…"

"I know." Robert said softly. "Let's go."

Mac placed his hand in Roberts and stood up. When Robert was opening the door, Mac stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder. Robert looked back.

"No matter what happens today, or what may happen to Robin if we don't beat Putnam, I want you to know that nobody blames you. You are blaming yourself when you shouldn't be. I just wanted you to know that." Mac said. He held Roberts gaze for a minute and quietly stepped by his brother, walking out the door.

Robert looked up, fighting the tears threatening to build and took in a shaky breath of air. He exhaled forcefully. "Let's do this." he whispered to himself and left the room to join his family.

The Church - Entry 

Anna stood quietly inside the doors of the church. Robin's casket was placed within the doors, off to the side. She was finding it hard not to walk over and throw it open to confirm that her baby was not resting inside. Felicia and Tiffany were each standing at her side. They didn't say anything to each other, just offered their silent support. Little Anna, Tiffany's daughter, was not flown in for the service. Sean and Tiffany thought it was best to leave their own daughter out of the current drama. Silently, Anna agreed and knew their reasoning. Wasn't it Roberts business that got Robin involved in this mess? Not that her life was much better, Anna told herself. Robin was threaten because of her involvement with Faison a handful of times. No, Anna did not blame Robert for Grants actions, but she did blame the life they brought their daughter into. This, and many events like this, are why Anna gave up Robin in name when she was born. She wanted her daughter to always be safe. With Filomena, she should have been, but fate hate other ideas. No matter what Anna did to keep Robin out of her life, she was still kidnapped and dropped on Roberts doorstep. Part of her knew it was pointless to even argue the case. She knew Robin would not have it any other way. She would not have wanted to forever believe her parents died while she was a young girl. Though she never wanted to give up "Luv," she enjoyed having Anna Devane in her life, as her mother. Adding "Robbie" into the mix was even better in her little girls eyes.

"People should be arriving soon." Felicia said.

Anna nodded, she knew this. Officers in their dress blues already stood outside the entrance standing guard on the right side. The Australian guard from her and Roberts second wedding were in formation on the left side of the door. They would guide the coffin in formation down the isle when the time came. Anna could see it in her mind, playing out like a sad movie. Everything felt like a ticking time bomb today, it was the climax of Grants show…or was it? She couldn't help by wonder what the insane man could be planning. She stood tense beside her two friends. The image of Sean coming through the doors was the notice that people were arriving. He nodded to Anna and walked off to the men's room. Two minutes later, Mac was walking up to her. "Robert will just be a minute." he said and walked a few steps to stand next to Felicia.

Anna didn't realize she was holding her breath until she saw Robert and Sean walking towards her. Unconsciously, she knew she wanted Robert to be by her side though this. It took a lot of energy to admit that she actually needed someone. No, not someone, she thought. Him, she need Robert specifically and today it seemed he would obey and remain at her side. Her nerves were betraying her. Her hands were shaking and her legs were getting weaker as the guest came closer to the doors. Every fiber of her being was telling her to run. Telling her to just throw this show out the window and scream for Putnam to show himself and bring Robin to her.

"You ok?" Sean asked Anna. He had been watching her as he and Robert walked up.

Anna shook her head, and remained silent.

Sean sent a knowing glance to Robert. Robert in turn, stepped as close as he could to Anna and put an arm around her. Immediately, Anna's tense posture relaxed. "You can do this, Anna." Robert whispered to her as they watched the Quartermaine's enter the church. Anna just nodded her head.

Edward was the first Quartermaine to greet Anna and Robert. The pair were only slightly surprised at the anguish on the old mans face. He always loved Robin like she was one of his own grandchildren. "Oh my dear child. I am so sorry." he tearfully said to Anna as he hugged her. When he pulled away, Anna noticed he was holding something. He held out the object for Anna to take.

"It's Robin's doll. The one Lila gave to her years ago. Oh Edward, where did you get this?" Anna asked, speaking for the first time since she arrived at the church. Her renewed strength almost crumbled at the sight of her daughters doll.

"When Robin left for Paris the last time, she brought that back over to Lila. Lila was understandably upset that Robin no longer could call Port Charles home for various reason's, so Robin thought it could help. She told Lila that the doll always made her feel better. She wanted Lila to have it back so whenever she wanted to be close to Robin, all she had to do was hold the doll. Both Lila and Robin were special that way, I think. It was little gestures they made to people that made a difference. In exchange, Lila gave Robin back the broach she bought for Lila's 65th birthday. That way, they had a familiar piece of each other."

Anna was speechless as she ran a hand over the dolls hair. Robert shook Edwards hand. "Thank you Edward. It means a lot to us."

Edward just nodded, not able to say anything more. He patted Mac on the shoulder and proceeded into the church.

The rest of the Quartermaine's greeted in the same fashion. A hug for Anna, a handshake for Robert and Mac. Words of sympathy were exchanged. If anyone noticed, no-one commented on Alan and Monica's simple comments of "Hang in there."

The rest of the town followed soon after. Brenda was too upset to say anything at all through her tears, so she hugged Anna for a good long minute and then did the same to Mac. Luke just padded Robert on the back and nodded to Anna, then entered the church without saying a word.

When it seemed like no-one else in town could possibly be missing, the guards entered the church and shut the doors quietly.

Side Room

Maxie and Georgie were sitting in one of the church's small rooms. It was usually used for brides and grooms, but on occasions like this, it was used as a area where the family could compose themselves privately. Even though Maxie already broke down and understood the reality that today could represent, it did not hit Georgie until their family arrived at the church earlier. While she was overcome with grief, Maxie and Felicia guided her to the small room to the side of the main entrance. Now she was sitting quietly while Maxie held her.

"We are going to have to go in soon." Maxie whispered to her sister.

Georgie nodded through her tears. She was still hyperventilating slightly. While trying to take deep breathes, she wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry I freaked out like that. I know you warned me yesterday, but I guess I didn't really listen until now."

"It's ok. It was the church preparations that got me too." Maxie said rubbing her sisters back. "You ready?"

Georgie turned her head and looked into Maxie's eyes. "I love you Maxie. I don't want to lose another sister without saying the words."

Maxie froze for a minute and then smiled softly. "Between you, me and Robin, Georgie, it never really had to be said. We are the WSB orphans, we know what it means when people are always there for you no matter what. And we really are. I know we all have our differences, but we always know where we stand with each other. I love you too, you know? I hardly ever show it, but I do." Maxie hugged Georgie when the younger one started crying again. "Come on, I think I heard the front doors close."

Inside the Entrance

The two sets of Guards were lining up on either side of the casket when Maxie and Georgie exited the side room. They both glanced at it and reached out for each others hand seeking support, then walked over to Mac and Felicia who were still standing by their friends.

Mac noticed them first. He walked towards them and hugged them both close to his chest. Almost instantly, all three started to tear up. They were their own little family, and Robin was the fourth member. Felicia, Sean, Tiffany, Robert, and Anna watched. They all understood their mourning, and understood why they weren't part of the group. Mac pulled away and brushed the tears off of his girls faces. "You ready for this?"

Both girls nodded and all three walked the rest of the short distance over to the others. Felicia hugged Georgie to her and put an arm around Maxie. As they were all preparing to line up, the church doors cracked open getting their attention. All eyes turned towards the door in suspense.

A male figure stepped through the door. He was looking down, and then turned to make sure the door was closed, so he did not notice he had an audience. When he finally looked up, he stopped in his tracks.

"Frisco" Anna said. She pushed through Mac and Robert to wrap her arms around Frisco. "I didn't think you'd make it."

"I almost didn't." Frisco said not only to Anna but to everyone. He looked at Felicia and his girls and smiled sadly, while still hugging Anna. "Hey." he said to them.

Anna pulled away and looked at her friend. "Why haven't you called?"

Frisco shook his head. "I couldn't, I'm sorry."

Anna nodded understanding the problems he must have faced getting here. She knew that life all too well.

"We should head in." Mac said interrupting the reunion. Sean, Robert and Tiffany all hugged Frisco in greeting. Felicia and the girls remained in their place. Today was not the day to get into their family problems.

Frisco looked at Mac and nodded. He gestured to church entrance. "I'll just go take a seat." As he started to walk, Mac held his arm out to block his path.

Frisco looked at Mac in confusion. "You'll walk in with us." Mac said. It wasn't really a piece offering, Felicia and the girls knew that. It was just common knowledge where Frisco stood in Robin's eyes.

"You're family." Robert said to his old friend.

"You'll proceed in with us." Anna added.

Frisco nodded. He walked to the casket and placed his hands on it. Running them along the smooth surface. "I located Buzz, did he make it?" Frisco asked not taking his eyes off the casket in front of him.

"Yeah, he's already inside." Sean said.

Anna sighed. "There is so much we have to tell you."

Before anyone could say anything, the priest walked over to the group. "I'm sorry, but we need to get started."

Anna nodded to the priest. The guards rolled the casket to the door and the family all lined up behind it. Robert and Anna were lined up in the Front of the group. Sean, Tiffany, Felicia, and Frisco followed second. Mac and the girls, lined up on either side of him, walked in last. Anyone who knew the history, knew they represented three groups of parental guidance and family to Robin.

…………………………….

Outside the Church

Carly stood and watched the doors close. She came here wanting to watch Robin be put in her grave. She selfishly wanted to see the woman who made her life hell be let go from Port Charles, finally. But right before the guards shut the door, she made eye contact with Anna and saw a mothers pain. Carly knew what it felt like to lose a child. She felt it when she thought Michael was dead. Whatever goodness may be in her body convinced her that now was not the time. She shouldn't go in there and make things harder for the family. It wasn't Robin's parents or even Robin's uncle that she hated. Robin was dead, and looking at Anna told her there was no-one to stand up too. No-one to fight with anymore about the past.

Only feeling slightly ashamed about her original plans, Carly walked away.

……………………………….

Inside the Church

When the procession started to walk down the long isle slowly, an old friend of Robin's from Italy began singing at the podium. It was a sad ballad, and the audience didn't really have to understand the words to understand the feelings it represented. They stood and watched the casket roll up the isle.

(This opera version is how it would sound.)

http://play. English lyrics

"When I am Laid in Earth"

When I am laid, am laid in earth, may my wrongs create  
No trouble, no trouble in, in thy breast.  
When I am laid, am laid in earth, may my wrongs create  
No trouble, no trouble in, in thy breast.   
Remember me, remember me, but ah!  
Forget my fate.  
Remember me, but ah!  
Forget my fate.  
Remember me, remember me, but ah!   
Forget my fate.  
Remember me, but ah!  
Forget my fate.

They walked down the aisle together and stopped behind the casket as the guards locked it in place. They stood and watched as the guards parted and marched to either side of the church. As the song came to an end, they entered and stood in the front pew. It wasn't as practiced or planned as it looked, but they were all lost in their own thoughts and followed each other throughout the procession, mindlessly.

The priest walked and stood in front of the casket. He laid is hand on it and whispered a prayer. Then he stood back and greeted the guests.

"It is the loss of a wonderful young lady that has brought us all here today. Robin Scorpio died young. A victim of violence and darkness, but the light that she provided for her friends and family lives on in your hearts and memories of her. I knew Robin since she was a very young girl. Her family was not an every Sunday kind of group…" The first pew let out ironic laughs. It was no secret that they didn't go to church often. "But Robin would come see me whenever she could. She always had so many questions for me when she came. Questions I would normally hear coming from an adult, not a child. But that is who Robin always was. Even as a young girl, she was older then her years allotted. The first time, she skipped in here she asked, 'Father, why does God make so many different people and why do they all fight each other?' Then a few years later she asked, 'Father, why would God allow an evil into the world that would take my parents away from me?' Finally, one of the last questions I remember her asking was shortly after Stone died, found out she herself was sick and her childhood friend was in a coma. She cried to me that weekend, "Father, what have I done that God feels I need to be punished for? He can take my health, he can take my life, but why must he take all the ones I love away?'"

Various members of the audience bowed their heads, trying to hide the tears streaming down their faces. The priest continued.

"I saw that very question in her eyes every time I saw her. It was always after another loss, another pain she had to overcome and deal with, but the question always remained the same. After years, I myself asked the same question of God. Here before me was a lady who always had faith. Always put others above herself. Why must she face these hardships time and time again? It is a question we may never know the answer too. Even I, a preacher of God's word, can not tell you the answer. What I can tell you is how I always saw her stand above it all and keep on living. We are not here to celebrate her death, we are here to celebrate her life. Life is what Robin respected the most, and fought to live as honest as possible. Now a few family and friends of Robin's would like to say a few words."

Anna stood up and walked to the podium. Her nerves were still overactive, but she knew what she had to do. Father was right, no matter what the truth was, they were all here to celebrate her daughters life. Even though most of the audience didn't know Robin's life was still hanging on by a thread. When she reached the podium she looked out among the guests. There certainly were more people in attendance then she first believed. All of the pews seemed to be full.

"I don't know how many of you know the whole story behind Robin's entrance into the world and our lives. It would go a long way in explaining why she held honesty and family so sacred. When she was born, I had already been divorced from Robert. It was my secrets and a betrayal that caused our departure from each other. It was because of our jobs and the way of life that facilitated those secrets, I had to give Robin up."

Oddly enough, there was a large group of people who looked up at Anna confused. It was sometimes mentioned in passing that Robin wasn't raised by Robert early on, but they didn't know she wasn't raised by Anna either. The recent newspapers only touched on certain parts of Robin's childhood.

"When she was born, I gave Robin to a close friend of mine to raise, Filomena. Filomena took Robin in and claimed her as a granddaughter. For seven years, Robin didn't know she wasn't related to Filomena by blood. She didn't know that the parents she was told had died, weren't even her parents. She also had no idea that her grandmothers friend, Luv, wasn't just a friend at all. Luv was really her birth mother, she was me." Anna paused and took a deep breath. "It wasn't until someone caught up with me that Robin learned the truth. She was kidnapped from camp and brought to Port Charles, where she was left at Roberts house. Robin apparently just took these events in stride. She wasn't effected at all. When she arrived in Port Charles, she met a friend named Robbie. Robbie who I am sure you can guess, was Robert and Robert had no idea that this little sprite was his daughter. Lies upon lies caused Robin to lose the first seven years of her life with her parents. When she was confronted with the truth, she ran. This of course left her wide open for the very people who orchestrated her arrival and my presence in town, to use her. After it was all over, Robin accepted the truth and made us promise never to do anything like that again. We agreed, but I believe it is common knowledge, neither Robert or I held up our end of the bargain. Our deceptions or ignorance to the importance of informing Robin of something, placed our daughter in danger time and time again. No matter how many times she would ask for the whole story, we still believed keeping pieces of the truth from her would keep her safe. It never has. And no matter how many times it has come down on us, Robert and I still use these evasive tactics when we want to protect people. This is why Robin practiced the art of being honest like it was everything in life. It was the very thing that would have saved her from being disappointed or losing something she held dear. Robin knew that even though the truth could hurt you, it hurt more when it followed a lie. It is the one thing I would like people to remember. If you can't understand why she would always step forward and tell the truth, I want you to realize it is because Robin has been on the blind side of a lie too many times to count. She has been both the subject of lies and the casualty of lies."

Anna left the podium and sat back in her seat. She had gotten a little worked up while she was talking about why her daughter was honest. She knew there were people in the audience who had been on the receiving end of fallouts after Robin couldn't help but tell the truth. She wanted to defend her daughters actions.

Brenda stood up to take her place at the podium. She had something written but folded it back up and placed it in her pocket. "There isn't much I can say to praise my sister that you don't already know yourself. She was a one of a kind. Well maybe not one of a kind…she and Lila Quartermaine were pretty much in the same race of beauty. They were just in different generations. Maybe there is supposed to be that one kind of person to ever few generations to guide the rest of us… Robin was the best medicine when I was heart broken or I lost my way. She had a calming effect on everyone she came in contact with. Once when I commented on it, Robin said it was just because people felt sorry for her. After her grandmother died, after her parents died, after Stone died, after she got sick…she thought people just learned to pity her, but that was never true. It wasn't BECAUSE of these losses she made even strangers feel comfortable and better about themselves, it was because of the wisdom she had about life due to these events. Even when things were too much and she publicly fell apart, she was so beautiful, so humbling to watch." Brenda laughed "I met Robin when she was just a little awkward teenager crushing on the boy next door. I didn't have any friends. I was actually quite the bitch." she turned towards the priest "Oh, sorry father." she smiled. He just gestured for her to continue with a little smirk on his face. "Nothing I did to people pushed her away. She would just ask me 'Brenda, why do you need to do A to get to B? Why don't you just say you want B?' Of course, in the practice of boys, she didn't practice what she preached at first, but she never wormed her way into a relationship like I always tried to do when I was younger." She looked up in thought and then looked back towards the audience. She noticed Jax, Sonny, Jagger, and even Jason had little knowing smiles on their faces. "Ok, so maybe when I was older too. I could never learn that particular lesson from Robin. Of course, her path would have always saved me from a lot of heartache. Maybe she knew if I did things my way, she would be the one there to catch me later when I fell? Even if she knew, she always warned me once, told me the eventual outcome of a ploy, and let me be on my way. She never judged people without reason. It took a lot for her to dislike someone, even after few negative run ins. She always tried to see the best in people. Tried to understand why they did what they did and noted why it didn't work…Robin deserved better then she got. She always deserved the best. I could never believe I would find happily ever after when someone like Robin was still looking for it herself. She explained to me that an individuals life was like a tree. Everyone has their roots, even if you aren't always aware of them or you can't see them, they are where you come from. The main body of a tree is yourself, it's branches are your paths in life. Each branch can only grow so far representing happiness or sadness, before it stops and another branch grows. Another path in life is born. She said as long as you have your roots, and you have yourself, branches can grow or die, but the bulk of the tree is still there. Robin was one of my roots, and I will feel the loss of her throughout any path I go in life."

Brenda stepped back from the podium and walked towards her seat. On her way, she stopped, kissed her hand and placed it on the casket. She leaned down and whispered, "I love you little sister" then sat down.

Mac looked at Robert, but Robert just shook his head. Mac understood that Robert would not be getting up to speak, so he got up instead.

"Brenda touched on something that I wanted to talk about, Anna too. Robin deserves better…deserved better then she ever got. She was always there for everyone. She stood up for people and she stood by people when others wouldn't. I can think of more then a few people here today that Robin stood by when everyone else would have just let them go on alone. To Robin, it didn't matter where you come from (Cassadines), how foolhardy you are (Jason), or even if you are a criminal (Sonny). She always saw the best in you. Believed there was something worth knowing or fighting for. The sad part was, no matter how long, or how strongly she stood by someone, they would always leave her. She never got the same commitment from those she invested in. Each time she lost someone, either by their own actions, or because of an outside force, she would eventually accept it and move on. It never stopped her from giving the same attention of others. That has to be the best thing about my niece. I know it will always be the one that will stay with me forever. I learned to see beyond the surface from her. Though I am still more easily put off from someone when they do wrong, she still taught me to see people unmasked first, before I make any judgment calls."

Mac walked back to his spot between Maxie and Georgie. The priest waited a moment and then nodded to Miguel. Miguel got up and walked to the podium. His time for singing was meant to allow people to think about Robin further before they continued on with the service. He looked out over Robin's family and friends, while he opened his mouth.

(  Not exactly what I was looking for, but you get the idea.)

Amazing Grace

Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
That saved a wretch like me.  
I once was lost but now am found,  
Was blind, but now I see.

T'was Grace that taught my heart to fear.  
And Grace, my fears relieved.  
How precious did that Grace appear  
The hour I first believed.

Through many dangers, toils and snares  
I have already come;  
'Tis Grace that brought me safe thus far  
and Grace will lead me home.

The Lord has promised good to me.  
His word my hope secures.  
He will my shield and portion be,  
As long as life endures.

Yea, when this flesh and heart shall fail,  
And mortal life shall cease,  
I shall possess within the veil,  
A life of joy and peace.

When we've been here ten thousand years  
Bright shining as the sun.  
We've no less days to sing God's praise  
Than when we've first begun.

_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
That saved a wretch like me.  
I once was lost but now am found,  
Was blind, but now I see._

When Miguel finished singing he sat back down beside Brenda and Lois. The guests were still silent as the priest began to go through the motions of preparing communion. Anyone who was practiced the faith followed the rituals, prayers, and movements required of this part, but none of them really felt anything but sadness. After the communion procession was finished, a final prayer was said for Robin's soul and everyone prepared to follow the casket out the doors of the church and to the cemetery. While the guards lined along the casket, ready to move, two of Robin's roommates from France stepped up to the podium to sing.

( They Ring the Golden Bells"

There's a land beyond the river,  
That we call the sweet forever,  
And we only reach that shore by faith's decree;  
One by one we'll gain the portals,  
There to dwell with the immortals,  
When they ring the golden bells for you and me.

Don't you hear the bells now ringing?  
Don't you hear the angels singing?  
'Tis the glory hallelujah Jubilee.  
In that far off sweet forever,  
Just beyond the shining river,  
When they ring the golden bells for you and me.

We shall know no sin or sorrow,  
In that haven of tomorrow,  
When our barque shall sail beyond the silver sea;  
We shall only know the blessing  
Of our Father's sweet caressing,  
When they ring the golden bells for you and me.

Don't you hear the bells now ringing?  
Don't you hear the angels singing?  
'Tis the glory hallelujah Jubilee.  
In that far off sweet forever,  
Just beyond the shining river,  
When they ring the golden bells for you and me.

When our days shall know their number,  
And in death we sweetly slumber,  
When the King commands the spirit to be free;  
Nevermore with anguish laden,  
We shall reach that lovely Eden,  
When they ring the golden bells for you and me.

Don't you hear the bells now ringing?  
Don't you hear the angels singing?  
'Tis the glory hallelujah Jubilee.  
In that far off sweet forever,  
Just beyond the shining river,  
When they ring the golden bells for you and me.

End Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

-1Hey guys, I know this one is really short, but I wanted to get an update out there! Also, it was needed to introduce characters I forgot to have in the previous chapters: Lucy, Kevin, Aiden, Alex, and Dimitri. The next chapter will be more involved.

Thanks for all your wonderful reviews!

Chapter 13

Lukes

Luke's was opened for the first time in years. It never "officially" closed, but Luke hadn't opened his Blue's Club to the public in a long while. Today, he let it be the location for Robin Scorpio's reception. He was currently behind the bar talking to two old friends.

"It was a very nice funeral. Don't you think Doc?" Lucy said to her husband.

"It was nice." Kevin answered. He and Luke shared a look of amusement at the hyper behavior Lucy was showing.

"I need a drink." Lucy said to Luke.

"You have a drink." Kevin told her moving her untouched glass closer.

"Oh Right." Lucy said. She sighed loudly and looked around. "I think we should be doing something." Lucy told the men. "I mean, we just came back from Robin's funeral and we are just sitting here. Aren't we supposed to be doing something? Talking to people? Giving Anna, Mac and Robert are sympathy's?"

Kevin could tell that Lucy's fake appearance of acceptance was breaking. She had been running around non-stop since she heard about Robin. First it was constant phone calls with Brenda, then an anxiety attack over what she should wear, and finally, the proper place they should sit in the church. Not once has Kevin seen her cry. She greeted Anna and Robert at the church in a calm and collected manner. That in itself was unlike her. But now, her resolve seemed to be finally breaking. Kevin got up off the stool and put his arm around her.

"Come on, Let's get you some air." he said standing her up.

"But what about the reception?" Lucy asked in a panic.

"We'll be right back." Kevin said to her and then looked back at Luke. "Watch our drinks."

Luke just nodded and watched Kevin lead Lucy out the door. Robert walked over and sat down. "I see Lucy's still the same." Robert said.

"Can't change a mold like that Robert." Luke answered while pouring Robert a shot. "So, anything?" Luke asked whispering. Robert shook his head and drank the shot in one gulp. Luke put the bottle down on the bar and leaned towards Robert. "What now?" Robert just shook his head. Luke studied Robert for a moment. "I have never seen you like this and I don't like it." Luke said.

"Like what?" Robert asked pouring his own shot.

"Like you have given up!" Luke answered in a harsh whisper. "It's not over yet. Do you see a fat lady singing on my stage?"

Robert just let out an ironic laugh. Before he could respond to Luke's poor joke, Sonny and Jason walked up and sat on either side of him.

"That was some show." Sonny said in a low voice looking around for anyone listening. "If I didn't know any better, I would say that the funeral we attended today was real." Sonny finished. He knew they all had to make it look good for Grant and whoever else was watching, but he didn't like the feeling of loss the funeral gave him. Now he was just angry at the lack of results he was hearing and seeing from Robin's family.

"For all you know Mr. Corinthros, it could have been." Robert said to Sonny with a glare.

"What do you mean by that?" Jason asked from Roberts right side.

"Take it however you'd like." Robert said. He made a move to get up, but Jason kept a forceful hand on his shoulder. Robert looked at him and laughed. "Do you really want to fight with me right now?"

"No, I want to know what you meant. Why did that funeral seem all too real?" Jason asked. He wasn't raising his voice, but it was becoming hard to be discreet. He looked at Luke for some answers, but all Luke could do was shrug his shoulders.

"That has always been the outcome of Grant's game. It was his original plan with Robin and then Anna." Robert said. He reached for the bottle a third time, but was stopped by Luke pulling it away.

"What was his original plan with Robin?" Luke asked. He heard the story, but neither Anna nor Robert mentioned what Grant intended to do to Robin the first time around.

Robert looked his friend in the eyes. "To kill Robin. Preferably, with me watching. Anna said that he wanted to bury Robin alive, and have me find her moments too late. Just after she ran out of air." Robert said.

"Why are you being like this now?" Jason asked in confusion. Everyday leading up to the ceremony Robert had been argumentative, but with spirit. The man in front of him was not the same man he greeted in the church.

"He didn't do anything." Robert said defeated. "The funeral is over, and everyone is starting to make their way back home. Grant hasn't done anything today like we expected him too. Why? I fear that it is because, somehow, he has already killed Robin." Robert told them.

"I won't accept that." Sonny said.

"Neither will I, neither will he.." Luke said pointed to Jason "and neither should you." he finished pointing at Robert. "I love you, but the wrong Scorpio is sitting on that stool. That's always been Robin's place, and we aren't going to rest until she is sitting there again. You got me?" Luke said.

Robert nodded.

"Good. Let me take you back to my office. You need to get your head back on straight." Robert stood and followed Luke into the back of the bar. Sonny looked at Jason.

"I don't like this." Sonny said.

"Neither do I." Jason answered as he watched Luke and Robert disappear

………………………………...

ACROSS THE ROOM

Anna was talking to Amy while three familiar people walked up.

"You've been ignoring us." the tall dark handsome man said to Anna.

Amy looked behind her. "Oh wow." she said and looked back to Anna in shock. Anna gave her a small smile and gestured to the men and woman.

"Amy this is my twin sister Alex, her husband Dimitri and Robin's cousin Aiden. Everyone this is Amy." Anna introduced them all. She immediately went tense when she saw them, knowing she would have to lie to them. "Amy can you give us a minute?" Anna asked.

"Yeah sure. Don't be a stranger Ok? Everyone is here for you." Amy said. She took one last look at Aiden and Dimitri then turned away.

"I haven't been ignoring you, it's just all been really hectic lately." Anna said, foolishly, she refused to look Aiden in the eyes.

"Hmm." was the only sound he made.

Alex opened her arms out to her sister and pulled her in for a hug. "Of course it's been hectic. I am sorry we couldn't get here as soon as we heard."

"It's ok." Anna said into her sisters shoulder. She peaked a look at Aiden and found him watching her. After Alex pulled away, Dimitri pulled her in for a hug as well. Aiden remained standing where he was.

"Where's the famous Robert Scorpio?" Aiden asked when Anna was finally free of their family's arms. Anna looked around. When she didn't see him her face took on a look of confusion and fear. It only lasted a moment, but a moment was all Aiden needed to catch it.

"He should be around here somewhere." Anna said.

Aiden nodded. "I am going to go see how Brenda is holding up. Then maybe I can find Robert for you." Aiden said quickly in a formal tone and walked away. Anna watched him move towards Brenda who was talking to Lois.

"I'm sorry. He's been angry since we picked him up. I don't think he is excepting the situation very well. He is also not to fond of Robert at the moment." Alex said regretfully. She reached out an rubbed Anna's arm while she delivered the news.

"It's fine." Anna gave them a sad smile. She knew what Aiden was thinking and she would have to prepare herself and Robert for the confrontation. "There has been a field of different emotions this week. Besides, Brenda needs Aiden here, as well. He'll help her cope."

………………………………...

Brenda and Lois were actually laughing about old times with Robin. Specifically, some of the three way calls they used to have. Brenda looked over from Lois and the smile on her face became wider.

"Aiden!" She said while she threw her arms around her boyfriend.

"So this is Aiden?" Lois said with an appreciative look.

Brenda broke away and turned back to Lois. "Lois, Aiden, Aiden, Lois." She introduced them gesturing back and forth with her hand.

Aiden held out his hand for Lois to shake. He was only able to achieve a slight smile. "Nice to meet you. Finally." he said as they shook hands.

"Like wise. I always wondered what the man that could hold on to Brenda for so long looked like. Now I know why." Lois said. She glanced over to Brenda amused. "Dark and handsome. A tad bit mysterious, but not dangerous."

"You got all that just by looking at me?" Aiden asked slightly surprised. "You should meet some of the people I have worked with."

"I'm sure it would be just as interesting." Lois answered.

Aiden's smile was genuine this time. He turned his head slightly to look down at Brenda. Then he lowered his head and gave her a soft kiss. "Hey." he said softly. The weeks tension rolled off his shoulders as he looked softly into her eyes.

"Hey yourself." Brenda said.

When Lois decided she was never going to get Brenda's attention back, she began to walk away. "I'll leave you to be." she said.

Neither Brenda nor Aiden responded. Brenda just lowered her head to Aidens chest and wrapped her arms around him. Aiden's arms responded in the same manner, pulling her closer.

They stood there for a moment in silence. Both were gathering strength from the other.

"I expected you sooner." Brenda said to his chest.

Aiden just placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I waited for Aunt Alex and Dimitri. We got in yesterday morning, but every time we tried to locate Anna we couldn't. I thought I would give you some time with your old friends before I claimed you back."

Brenda pulled away slightly and smiled up at him. Her eyes were shining with moisture. "That was nice of you."

Aiden just shrugged his shoulders. He smiled down at her in return, but then his face turned serious as he caught site of two people from the corner of his eye. He looked over. "Are they who I think they are?" Aiden asked. Once again his posture tensed up.

"Aiden don't." Brenda pleaded, but she couldn't stop him from walking over to the bar. She quickly followed in his wake.

Sonny and Jason were talking in low tones at the bar when a strange man came up to them. Sonny looked behind Aiden and at Brenda who was rushing over, she just shook her head at him with a warning look in her eyes.

"Of all the people I expected to meet here today, you two were not one of them." Aiden said in anger. "May I ask what you think you are doing here?"

"Excuse me?" Sonny said standing up. Amusingly, he had to look up to Aiden due to his height. "Who are you?"

"I'm the man that is going to tear your throat out." Aiden said reaching for Sonny.

"Hey, hey." Jason and Mac, who had been watching the confrontation from his table, said. Both moved to stop Aiden from reaching Sonny.

"Let go of me." Aiden said to Mac and then looked at Jason. "You're next, pretty boy."

"I think I'm insulted." Jax said walking him. "He just called Jason pretty boy. I thought that was my title." Jax joked trying to break the tension.

Three men glared over at Jax, who immediately held up his hands in front of him.

"Aiden." Mac spoke to the young man. "They are here because Robin would want them here. You know that. Think of Robin." Max said trying to calm Aiden down.

"Oh I am thinking about Robin." Aiden grinded out through his teeth. "Where's Robert?" he asked Mac in anger.

"Aiden…" Mac started but he was cut off by Sonny. "He went into the back office with Luke Spencer. It's that way." Sonny finished pointing to a hall away from the bar.

Aiden just shook off Mac's hand and walked off. Mac looked over at Sonny in frustration.

"Hey, I'm mad at Robert too. This way, I get to keep my head and keep my own hands clean." Sonny said to Mac sitting back down.

"For now." Mac said to Sonny walking off to the office.

"So that's Aiden." Jason said to Brenda. "You really know how to pick them, don't you."

"Shut up." Brenda said. She slapped Jason on the arm playfully, losing some of her worry for Aiden and Sonny. Then she walked back to Lois. She knew better then to get in the way of whatever conversation was going on in that office. At least with Sonny and Jason she could have some input, but Aiden has his own issues with Robert.

When Brenda walked away, Sonny turned back to Jason. "Who's Aiden?"

Jax, who was still standing by laughed out loud. "You really did lose all touch with Robin didn't you." he said over his should as he walked back to his own table.

Sonny looked at Jason. "Who's Aiden?" he repeated. This time, he was angry.

End Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Lukes:

Luke's Office:

Luke was leaning back in his chair, smoking a cigar, and watching Robert pace back and forth like a caged animal. The moment he was going to offer his old friend some advice, the door to his office burst open and an angry Aiden Devane stomped through, heading towards Robert.

Robert turned around quickly at the sound of the door opening, but was too late. A hard punch had landed on his jaw. Without even acknowledging who threw the punch, Robert punched back.

Mac walked quickly into the room and stopped at the site of his brother and Anna's nephew in a full blown wrestling fight on Lukes office floor. He turned to Luke, who just raised his arms in resignation. "I just figured I would let them go at it for awhile. Robert needed a good fight." Mac, annoyed with Luke as always, went to lift his brother off of the younger man. When he got elbowed in the gut, he pleaded to Luke. "Luke some help here would be appreciated. I don't want anyone else walking in on this."

Luke shorted his cigar and walked around his desk, amused at the site of Mac rubbing his chest. "If the Devane and Scorpio families would stop throwing punches and greet others like normal people, we wouldn't have a problem." He said as he and Mac pulled Robert forcefully up Luke then moved to help Aiden.

Aiden jumped up wiping his lip and moved to continue his assault.

"Hey little English grasshopper, lets stop for a moment here." Luke said pushing Aiden away from Robert with a hand.

"Luke, let me go!" Aiden said.

"You know this delinquent?" Robert asked Luke, while breathing heavily.

"Robert, I would be careful about what you say." Mac said cautiously.

"I am not at all surprised you don't know who I am. You never seem to stick around long enough to meet the people in Robin's life, or Anna's life." Aiden spat.

"Who the hell are you?" Robert yelled, still being held back by Mac.

"He's our nephew." Alex stepped in the room followed by Anna.

Robert just looked at them in shock.

"Robert, meet Aiden Devane, Robins very protective cousin and my twin sister, Alex." Anna said gesturing to Aiden and Alex.

Robert couldn't stop looking at his ex-wife and her twin. "I can't decide if two of you is heaven or hell. I read the file, but actually seeing you two..."

"I'd say it's a little of both and that's always a pleasure." Luke winked at the women.

"You must be Luke." Alex commented with a smile. "How fascinating it is too meet you."

"Fascinating? Now this I have to hear. I get attacked and Luke gets 'fascinating'?" Robert moaned plopping on the chair.

Alex walked over to Robert and held out her hand. "Robert, it is finally nice to meet you. Robin spoke of you often, in a good way."

Robert shook her hand and then wiped some blood from his chin. "Not to this one, it seems." he said gesturing to Aiden.

Aiden glared at Robert, but didn't say a word. Anna patted his back and gave him a thankful smile. "I think Aiden's actions have more to do with my condition when I was first discovered alive then with whatever Robin has said." Aiden just nodded.

...

Lukes Bar

"So who is Aiden?" Sonny asked Jason again.

"Do you want to know who because you want to know more about Robin or because of Brenda?" Jason said playing with the label on his beer.

"What's the difference?" Sonny asked moodily.

"I am not going to get in the middle of anymore Sonny and Brenda relays. I don't want Robin to either. You're just ticked off that Jax knows who he is and you don't. It's a game you like to play." Jason answered looking up at Sonny.

"Jason, I just want to know who this guy, that wants to rip my head off, is!"

"He's Robin's cousin, on her mothers side. He is also Brenda's boyfriend." Jason commented.

"Robin's cousin?"

"Yeah, apparently quite a few Devanes have been coming out of the woodworks the last few years." Jason informed him. "If you were looking, you would have seen two Anna's walking by a second ago. Anna has a twin named Alex. That is who she was recovering with after she was discovered to be alive."

"So is he a good guy?" Sonny asked.

"And now we get back to the Sonny and Brenda segment." Jason shook his head.

"No! What is your problem? I want to know for Robin too. I had a relative suddenly appear and that wasn't a happy reunion. I'm thinking of Ric, not Courtney." Sonny explained.

"From what I was able to find out from Brenda? Yeah, he's one of the good-guys. Very protective of Robin and Brenda." Jason said.

"Good. That's good. I only ever wanted both of them to be happy." Sonny said mournfully.

Jason just nodded and took a swig from his beer.

"How do you know all of this information?" Sonny asked and Jason groaned.

...

"How are you holding up?" Emily asked approaching her grandfather, Edward. He was looking up at a painting of Robin hanging on the wall. Previously, Luke had a barely clothed painting of Helena in its place, but he switched them for today.

Edward turned to look at Emily and wrapped his arm around her. They both looked at the portrait in silence for a moment. "I'm thinking of your grandmother Lila. She would have been heartbroken today."

"I know, but now she has Robin with her. That's quite a duo to have looking over you." Emily said softly.

"Did she ever tell you of her adventures at the house?" Edward asked and Emily shook her head. "One of the first times I saw little Robin was when she was running through the living room. Little thing nearly ran me over." He said with a smile. "Of course, I was very irritated that some random child was running through the house, but she didn't even flinch. Just apologized for her rude manners and bad behavior, but informed me that it was critical that she hide."

"Why?" Emily asked.

"Well before Reginald, we had this one butler that was very old and rather monster looking named Martin. Of course, Lila loved him, but the children, Jason and AJ were terrified of him. Unfortunately, they told Robin all kinds of stories about how he bathed children before he ate them. Got them nice and clean, pulled out their hair to make pillows with, and then carved them up like a turkey."

"That's horrible!" Emily laughed.

"Yes, but the boys believed it. Robin didn't, but apparently that night, she didn't want to take her chances. While Cook was making sure the boys had their bath before bed, Martin had to escort Robin to the other bath. She panicked and ran away."

"Did you help her hide?"

Edward smiled and shook his head. "I didn't find out that portion of the story until later. I just wanted to know who the little stranger was! She gave me a fast explanation of her parents and uncle having to leave town and how Monica had offered to let her sleep over with the boys. She finished with, 'Matin will eat me alive and then mommy and daddy will be mad at you,' while stomping her little foot. Monica came in and Robin ran to her. She had been informed by Martin that her guest had run away. She introduced us and then took Robin up for her bath."

"What happened after that?" Emily asked.

"Well the next afternoon, I went outside and found Lila, Martin, and Robin having tea in the rose garden. I asked her, 'aren't you afraid that he'll eat you with his crumpets?' She smiled and shook her head at me, then glared over at the bushes. 'boys are stupid.' AJ and Jason were hiding behind the roses afraid to have tea with Lila and Robin's new friend."

Emily smiled. "What other adventures did she have at the house?"

Edward gestured for Emily to sit down on the couch. "Well there was this one time that involved a fictitious hidden treasure, the boathouse, and Jason's first broken arm..."

...

"Constantly looking at you watch isn't going to make the time go any quicker." Alexis said to Nikolas. They were sitting with Lucky and Elizabeth. Audrey had just left with a tired Cameron and Kristina.

"I just really hate this." Nikolas said wearily while rubbing his eyes. "But at the same time, I don't want to leave because then it will all finally be over."

"And then we will have to move on like nothing ever happened." Lucky finished his brothers thought.

"No-one expects anyone to act like nothing ever happened." Liz said softly to her husband, squeezing his hand.

"I know. But we will have to go back to our daily lives. Right now, we can just think about Robin." Lucky explained.

"You two had quite the childhoods it seems." Alexis said.

Lucky laughed and shook his head. "Yeah, with parents like ours, it was hard not to. As children, I know it felt adventurous to me and probably to Robin, but no matter what our parents did, no matter how far they ran or hid, they really couldn't protect us from everything. I think Robin and I learned that lesson before they did." he said with a sad smile.

...

"So who was the dark mysterious guy who confronted Sonny and Jason?" Dillon asked Maxie and Georgie. They were all sitting at a table with Spinelli, Lulu and Lucas.

"Aiden. He's Robin's cousin on her moms side." Georgie answered.

"He seems cool." Dillon mentioned. Spinelli spit out his drink.

"Ewe, Spinelli!" Maxie exclaimed while wiping orange soda off her hand.

"Cool is not a word for such a character that would confront The Godfather and Stone Cold!"

"Not in your world, high up in the penthouse, but down here with the rest of the little people...yeah it is." Dillon argued back. "You always need a right and wrong to balance any story. The mob is the wrong, balanced by the good-guys. The people willing to confront them and put them in their place. If there isn't a balance it just all falls apart."

"Enough movie comparisons all right?" Lulu asked, crossing her arms. She looked over at Georgie and Maxie. "When do you think they'll catch Putnam?"

"Hopefully soon. Then we'll get all of our answers." Maxie mumbled.

Spinelli got jumpy in his seat. Obviously, he wanted to talk about what he had previously discovered and if the girls had figured out anything else. Georgie kicked him under the table and shook her head.

...

"A lot of people turned up for this." Noah said to his son, while looking around the room. Patrick just nodded his head and looked into his glass. "I really want to help you Patrick. When I lost your mother..."

"This isn't the same." Patrick sighed and put down his drink. "It was always a possibility with mom. No matter how confident you were that you could successfully treat her, there was always the knowledge that she could die. She was your wife. She knew you loved her. You knew she loved you. Robin was just taken away and I have no idea if we could have ever had anything significant. I don't know if she loved me. If she knew how much I realized I really loved her. We certainly never got to get married or have children...No it's nowhere near the same."

Noah shook his head. "You have to know Robin loved you."

Patrick snorted. "Robin loved everyone in her life dad. I just don't know if she loved me the same way I loved her."

"Patrick, Robin was HIV+. She lived with the knowledge that she could infect any man she loved with a deadly virus. The fact that she let you love her body, tells you how much she knew you loved her. By risking possibly infecting you and feeling that guilt for the rest of her life, tells you how much she loved you and wanted to be with you."

"I know it should. But I just can't help but wonder." Patrick said.

"Hey you, I haven't seen you in ages." A voice behind them said. Both Drakes turned around and saw Tiffany. Noah smiled, stood up, and hugged Tiffany.

"Tiffany Hill, you look good." Noah said pulling away.

"That's Mrs. Tiffany Donelly to you." Tiffany joked lightly.

"Ah yes, I heard the good news. You were finally able to find a man who would put a ring on your finger. My heart broke when I heard." Noah joked.

Tiffany hit his arm and shook her head. "Well you were never willing to, so I had to find another victim."

Noah sobered and gestured to Patrick. "Have you met my son?"

Patrick gave Tiffany a small smile and shook her hand. "We actually met at the Quartermaines the other night dad."

"He's as handsome as you, Noah. You did good." Tiffany said.

"Thank you." Noah responded.

"Well I just wanted to say hi just in case I don't see you around. I have to get back to Sean."

...

"Are you staying awhile?" Felicia asked Frisco, quietly. They were hidden in a dark corner.

"No, I probably should have left already." Frisco answered. He hadn't even talked to anyone since the funeral ended. His time here was supposed to be short. In and out his superiors said.

"You really have to talk to Anna and Robert before you leave." Felicia told him. "And your daughters too."

"I really don't think this is the time to have a reunion with the girls. They will just be upset when I have to leave all over again." Frisco said. "What about Anna and Robert? I can't imagine what I could say to them to make them feel better."

"There is more going on here with Putnam then everyone knows." Felicia told him and looked around. "He still has Robin."

Frisco's eyes popped wide. He grabbed Felicia's arm and directed her to a disserted hallway. "What are you talking about. Is Robin alive?" he asked hopefully. Felicia smiled sadly when she saw the tears of happiness swell in his eyes.

"We hope so. Last we heard, she was. Putnam was supposed to make some kind of move today, but he hasn't yet. We're all just going crazy not knowing and not being able to find them."

Frisco turned away from Felicia and leaned his forehead against the wall. He took a few deep breathes and closed his eyes.

Felicia reached up and ran her hand along his shoulders. "I'm sorry there wasn't a way to tell you earlier."

"I just wish I could stay and help. I am in the middle of something. If I were to suddenly stop, it could draw the wrong kind of attention to everyone here. I want to stay and help. I want to find her, but it would cause more harm then good." Frisco said. He slapped the wall he was leaning against and turned around. "Why do we keep doing this? What is so great about the work that keeps Robert, Anna, and I away from our families when they need us the most? Did you know Robert knew Robin was sick? That he knew she was losing Stone, or that she started dating a mobster whose enemy was trying to kill her. That he knew, but his enemy's at that time could do even worse to Robin? That I know my daughters need me. That they will always feel abandoned by me. All of this because we can't just move on? There have been plenty of times when an enemy was neutralized and we could have come home for good. But no, there was always that next case we really wanted to solve. One more bad-guy we wanted to get rid of. No matter how hi we know the cost is, we keep doing it. Why?" Frisco asked letting the tears drop from his eyes.

Felicia reached up with her hands and wiped his tears away. "I don't know. I haven't been much better myself. We just have to hope that the girls will understand someway, someday. I think Robin understands it more then Maxie and Georgie. It's hurt her, but she has made some peace with it."

"I hate knowing she is out there hurting and I can't help her. I can't even try." Felicia just nodded. "I should go." Frisco stated. He hugged Felicia quickly and turned to walk away.

"You don't want to say goodbye to Anna and Robert? The girls?" Felicia cried, trying one last time, but knowing he couldn't.

"Anna and Robert will understand. The girls...it wouldn't help." Frisco answered.

Frisco Jones walked away into the halls shadows.

Felicia leaned against the wall and cried.

An arm slowly reached out and touched her on the shoulder, causing her to jump. She looked up and gasped.

...

Aiden looked around at the people in the room. He felt that there was something they knew, but weren't telling anyone. "Alex, can you give us a minute? I want to talk to Robert, Anna, Mac and Luke." Alex looked hesitant for a moment. "I promise I won't beat up Robert for leaving Anna in her condition. That's old history right now." Alex nodded. She hugged Anna and walked out of the office, closing the door behind her. Aiden returned his attention to the others. "Tell me what is going on."

Anna sighed and sat down in the second visitors chair. "Aiden there is so much to tell you."

Robert stood up. "Hold on a minute. When did we decide to tell him anything."

"I decided!" Anna stated.

"Well I didn't!" Robert yelled back.

"Robin is still alive and Putnam is holding her hostage somewhere. The only intel we have is that he would give us a clue at Robin's funeral. So far nothing." Luke told Aiden while re-lighting his cigar.

"Luke!" Robert exclaimed.

"I thought I would just cut to the chase. Anna winning out was the obvious conclusion on this one." Luke explained.

Aiden stood silently for a minute, while he let the information register. "Why did I already think something like that was going on?" he sighed. "So we have to wait around for some clue? You have exhausted every resource?"

"Trust me, we have used every contact or agency we could. This man is in out own backyard, but even the best couldn't locate Putnam in the small city of Port Charles." Mac answered.

"Robert!" Felicia shouted while coming into the room, following her was Johnny O'Brien.

"Johnny!" Anna got up and gave him a quick hug. "Do you have any news?"

"He's on the move." Johnny said. "And he has Robin with him."

...

UNKNOWN LOCATION

2 hours earlier

Robin was swallowing her current dose of pills when Putnam came down the stairs. "Today is the day! Today is the day, my friend."

"I am not your friend." Robin stated without emotion.

"Anyone who plays a part in making Robert Scorpio suffer is my friend." Putnam stated while opening the cage. He walked over to Robin and pulled out a syringe.

"What are you doing?" she asked backing up.

"This is just something to help with the move." Putnam said holding it up and looking at it. "Is the Dr. afraid of needles?"

Robin backed up some more. "I am not letting you stick that thing in me."

"But you don't have a choice Little Birdie."

When Putnam reached out to grab Robin, she kicked him in the stomach. Putnam slouched over, placing his arm around his middle, and Robin ran for the gate. Before she could exit, Putnam grabbed her ankle, making her fall to the floor. Immediately, she kicked her foot up into his face, breaking his nose and a front tooth, then launched herself up onto her feet and out the door. Quickly, she shut it closed and locked it. Knowing he had the key in his possession, she ran up the basement steps. When Robin reached the top she stopped immediately. Sitting directly in front of the door at a table were three men she didn't know were in the house with her. They jumped up at her entrance and stood still.

"Please, just let me go." Robin pleaded with them. "You don't want to be involved with him."

"The money in my pocket says I do." one of the strangers said moving towards her.

Robin turned, slammed the basement door shut and locked it. She grabbed one of the empty chairs and swung it at the approaching man. It broke on contact with his shoulder and head, but thankfully knocked him down for the moment. She then blocked a kick from the second attacker by catching his foot and then kicking him in the balls. She grabbed the closest lamp and crashed it against his head. The third man approached her more carefully, while Robin looked around for a place to run. She could hear Putnam running up the basement steps.

"It will be easier if you just behaved." The third man said.

Robin moved into a fighting position. "Behaving in situations such as this is not in my genetic makeup mister. You three just go along with kidnapping for money? No matter what the cost? I know quite a few people who would kill you just for thinking of hurting me."

"Robert Scorpio? Anna Devane?" the man laughed. "After they get Putnam, they will leave town mourning you. They won't think of us as a threat. Hell, they won't even know we were involved." He said approaching her. "Get up Barrett and help me out." he asked the man who was stricken by the chair. Robin found it odd and somewhat relieving that he stayed down even though she knew he was conscious.

"What about Sonny Corinthros or Jason Morgan? You really think they won't sign the death warrant for anyone involved in my demise?" Robin asked him. She jumped when the sound of Putnam trying to break the door open reached her ears. She thanked whoever was watching out for her that the door closes forward and not the the other way. Thus making it harder to force open from inside the basement.

Her attacker paused for a moment at her words. "Who are you to them?"

Robin smiled at the man and backed up closer to the front door. "I am like a sister to Sonny. He would do anything for me." she told him. Though their relationship was rocky at best now, she knew he would do anything to keep her alive. "I used to live with Jason. We were lovers. He wouldn't want anyone hurting me either. I introduced him to Sonny and their world."

"Ah, but you're still assuming that they would know I was involved." he taunted.

"I have no doubt that they will find you. Or that you are underestimating my parents. You're life will be ruined or you'll be dead." Robin suddenly got distracted by the sound of wood cracking. Putnam has broken the door. She quickly turned her back to the third man and reached for the front door. It was locked with a bolt lock that needed a key. She screamed when man number three wrapped his arms around her tight.

"You're not going anywhere." he breathed her her ear.

Robin bowed her head and relaxed her body. When she felt the man relax at her apparent submission, she rammed the back of her head into his nose. The effect was immediate, he let go of her and held his bloody nose. "You bitch." he mumbled.

"Tell it to your mother." she responded and ran for a window. Robin lifted her leg and kicked the glass, shattering it. For the first time in days, Robin felt and breathed fresh air, but it was short lived. Man number two, stumbled over and tackled her to the ground.

"Where do you think your going?" he asked holding her firmly.

Putnam ran into the room and quickly looked around at her handy work, then rushed over. "Hold her!"

Robin screamed and struggled but couldn't get the right movement in her arms or legs with his body on top of hers. Putnam quickly stuck the needle in her neck and sat back in relief. Both men watched as her entire body went limp, but her eyes remained open. "Can't fight now, can you? Your whole body is paralyzed." Putnam leaned in close to her face. "Kind of frightening isn't it. Not being able to move or talk? Being completely aware of everything going on around you, but not being able to respond. I bet you're just yelling in your pretty little head for you body to move, aren't you? But it can't."

Putnam got up and moved away. "I need you to help me with the tarp. We have to roll her up in it and then I need you to deliver something for me."

...

"He's on the move?" Robert asked Johnny. "How do you know?"

"I ran into one of his guys on the docks. He was supposed to deliver this letter to you." he held out the envelop for Robert to take. "But he knew the moment he did, or had someone else do it, he could be connected to Putnam. So I convinced him to let me do it instead."

Robert had opened the envelop and was currently reading the letter. He then past it to Anna and pulled a picture from the envelop as well.

"Another riddle." Anna stated.

"And a clue." Robert said handing her the photo and started pacing.

"What does it say?" Mac asked.

"Come and find the little bird

It can not fly, but has not died.

It has been released from it's cage

but you won't find it on this page.

I have given you an easy clue

Something you wished you knew.

Can you find her fast

Will you pay for your past?

there is a movement in the waves

will they guide her to her grave.

Time is running quickly running out.

Such a shame it can not shout.

Once it goes beneath the black

you will never get it back."

"Worst poem I ever heard. What's in the picture?" Luke questioned.

Anna held up the polaroid to the others in the room. Captured in the photo was Robin, wearing just her bra and pants. There was a newspaper leaning up near her head. It was obvious she had recently been beaten in some manner, but what was most eye catching was the drawing on her stomach. Putnam had drawn a clock on Robin's stomach which read 6 o'clock. Under were the words "My last breathe of air."

"What time is it?" Robert asked quickly.

"5:45" Aiden answered looking up from his watch. "Shit! Anna give me the riddle." Anna handed over the poem and waited for him to figure it out.

"It's the water." Aiden stated.

"High tide is at 6 o'clock. He has her in the water. It's too easy though." Mac finished the statement.

"Move." Robert demanded and ran out the door.

"Robert!" Anna yelled running after him.

"The docks!" Robert answered back.

...

All of the remaining guests were sitting around when Robert, Anna, Mac, Aiden, Felicia and Luke ran out of the back office. Mac was yelling on the phone about helicopters and ground searches around the waterfront. Jason, Sonny, Sean, and Tiffany quickly stood up and moved with them.

Mac looked quickly around the room. "Officer Spencer, I need you to follow us. All men are being called to the docks." he finished and then ran out with the last of the search party.

Everyone looked around at each other unsure of what to do. Patrick quickly grabbed his coat and ran for the door.

"Patrick" Noah called after him.


End file.
